Nada es Normal
by Abewll
Summary: 8 personas en uns misma sala no pueden durar mucho. Que se lo digan a estas personalidades tan diferentes.El odio, el Amor y la amistad, siempre van de la misma mano.
1. ¿Aceptar o no aceptar?

Todos los personaje pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, solo sus descripciones y la historia me pertenece.

**Capítulo 1- ¿Aceptar o no aceptar?**

Hermione Granger caminaba hacia el despacho de su profesora favorita. Ignoraba el tema del cual deberían hablar, pero no estaba muy preocupada por ello. Seguramente sería para avisarle de algo importante que ocurriría a final de año, algún baile o algo por el estilo. Suponía que como ese año a parte de prefecta, fue nombrada Premio Anual, su responsabilidad sería mayor.

Al fin llegó al despacho de la subdirectora y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante-se escuchó una voz que sin duda era de la persona a la que fue a ver.

Hermione Granger entró y saludo a su profesora.

-Buenos días Prof. McGonagall-la saludó correctamente Hermione.

-Buenos días Srta. Granger, por favor tome asiento.

Hermione le hizo caso y se sentó en una silla que había justo en frente de un gran escritorio. El fondo de la silla estaba tapizada con una tela granate muy suave. La encontró bastante cómoda.

La Prof. McGonagall esperó a que su alumna favorita dijera algo.

Pero Hermione Granger se mantuvo callada.

-Bien-suspiró McGonagall-como veo que no dice nada, empezaré yo. Srta. Granger, vengo a hablarle de su puesto actual. Me refiero a que es una de los Premios Anuales-siguió al ver la cara de incomprensión de Hermione.

-Supongo que tendré más responsabilidades-aclaró Hemione.

-Y está en lo cierto. Pero no solo eso Srta. Granger. Este año, el profesorado hemos decidido abrir otra vez la Sala De los Premios Anuales.

-¿Qué sala?-preguntó ignorante Hemione.

-Es una Sala bastante pequeña comparada con las demás salas comunes, claro tenga en cuenta que las pocas veces que se ha usado, sólo la han utilizado dos personas.

-¿Me está diciendo que tendré una sala sola para mí?-inquirió Hermione excitada.

-No exactamente. Como le nombré antes, esa sala, aun estando desde el comienzo de la escuela, se ha utilizado pocas veces.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre se ha usado para establecer la paz.

-No la sigo Profesora-dijo sinceramente Hermione.

-Srta. Granger, me disculpará usted si soy demasiado brusca, pero voy a ir al grano directamente. Hay dos Premios Anuales, no solo uno y los dos deberán convivir en esa Sala.

-Ya lo voy pillando, Y ¿Quién es el otro Premio Anual?

-No se altere Srta. Granger, pero es Draco Malfoy

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos antes de que Hermione exclamara bastante alto:

-¿A qué se refiere con que tendré que convivir con él? ¿Me está diciendo que voy a estudiar en una Sala, dónde, si me doy la vuelta veo a Draco Malfoy? ¿Dónde si tengo insomnio y voy a la Sala Común podría ver a Draco Malfoy? ¿Dónde cuándo me despierte y vaya a ir a clases vea a Draco Malfoy? ¿Dónde cuándo vaya y venga de almorzar vea a Draco Malfoy?

-Tranquilícese por favor. No exagere. Voy a serle sincera. Usted y el Sr. Malfoy son los mejores estudiantes que hoy en día tiene Hogwarts. Sí, él es de Slytherin, pero es el mejor, y eso no me lo va a negar. Están en su séptimo año. Su futuro depende de lo que hagan este año y con lo que tienen que estudiar, yo preferiría estudiar en una sala con mi peor enemigo que con siete cursos entrando, saliendo, bajando y subiendo escaleras. No voy a obligar a nadie a que conviva con alguien que no quiere. Pero, Srta. Granger, acepte que no es una desgracia sino una oportunidad, de estar más tranquila. Además, podrá seguir yendo a su torre a ver a sus amigos, al fin y al cabo usted sigue siendo Gryffindor. Y en cuanto a sus amigos, mientras que no armen escándalo y no estén todos los días allí metidos, podrán ir a verla. Tenga en cuenta que no existe un jefe de casa de la Sala de Premios Anuales, y según mi criterio no necesita tenerla, ya que solo van a convivir dos personas que son bastante responsables. Puede decidir ahora o responderme esta tarde. Como usted prefiera.

-Me ha dejado sin palabras, Prof. McGonagall. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Le puedo responder a la tarde?

-Por supuesto que no es molestia. Creo que esta tarde hay clase de Transformaciones y nos veremos. Así que si no hay más que hablar, le escribiré una nota para que no le desquiten puntos a nuestra casa por faltar el primer día de clases.

Hermione Granger se levantó del cómodo asiento en el que estaba para dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando su profesora la sorprendió al decirle:

-Recuerde Srta. Granger, que si se niega, su estancia en Hogwarts será como hasta ahora, estudiará incómoda, estará con sus amigos en su sala común y cada vez que el Sr. Malfoy la vea por los pasillos la insultará; en cambio si acepta, tendrá una sala común para usted sola, una pequeña biblioteca y un escritorio individuales, claro está que los primeros días sufrirá constantemente los insultos del Sr. Malfoy. Solamente deberá ignorarle, no contestarle para nada y hablarle lo imprescindible. Con el tiempo se acostumbrará a convivir con usted y reinará la paz, se lo aseguro. Ese ha sido siempre el secreto. ¿O acaso cree que los antiguos Premios Anuales eran amigos del alma? No lo eran, no. Pero acabaron siéndolo. No sé si es su caso y el del Sr. Malfoy. Solo sé, que no va a ser fácil; nunca lo ha sido, pero creo que con el tiempo no solo se acostumbraran, sino que se sentirán cómodos con la presencia del otro hasta el punto de estrañarse si uno falta. Claro que solo podrá ver el lado más humano de Draco Malfoy si decide mudarse a la Sala de los Premios Anuales. Y bueno también está que el Sr. Malfoy decida aceptar la oferta. Aunque pondría la mano en el fuego a que el aceptará. No tiene tantas cosas como usted que lo aten a su sala común.

Ahora Srta. Granger, puede retirarse. Y píenselo bien, como le dije antes, no es una desgracia sino una oportunidad.

Hermione Granger salió del despacho de la subdirectora pensativa y se dirigió hacia su clase, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de su clase de Encantamientos, mientras que en su mente le daba vueltas a la misma pregunta:â� ¿Aceptar o no convivir con Draco Malfoy?â�

Draco Malfoy caminaba altivo hacia el despacho del Prof. Snape. Le había mandado una lechuza diciéndole que a primera hora de la mañana estuviera en su despacho para hablar sobre algo que desconocía.

Con pasó ligero y elegante llegó hasta la puerta de su profesor.

-Prof. Snape-llamó el rubio- soy yo, Draco.

-Adelante Malfoy.

A continuación, Draco Malfoy se introdujo en el despacho al que visitaba frecuentemente y se sentó en la silla izquierda, en la que siempre se sentaba, de las dos que había frente el escritorio de Severus Snape.

-Usted dirá, profesor.

-Verás Draco, como ya sabes, hay dos Premios Anuales.

-Sí, me enteré ayer mismo que había otro a parte de mí, pero sigo sin saber quién es-contestó Draco.

-Bueno, luego te lo diré. La razón por la que te cité, era para decirte que vivirás a parir de ahora en una sala aparte.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntó extrañado.

-Bueno, ¿Nunca has oído hablar de la Sala de los Premios Anuales?

-¿No era una Torre?

-En muchas escuelas sí, es una torre, pero aquí no. Pero también en muchas escuelas se usan desde siempre y aquí, en cambio, se ha usado creo que unas doce o trece veces en toda la historia e Hogwarts.

-Me está diciendo que voy a convivir en una Sala yo solo que está inhabitada desde hace años, probablemente siglos-exclamó.

-Bueno es todo eso pero le falta que no vivirá usted solo, sino con el otro Premio Anual. Por supuesto puede negarse o aceptar. No vamos a obligar a nadie.

-¿Y con quién se supone que tengo que convivir?-preguntó Malfoy harto de rodeos.

-Antes de decirte el nombre, quería que pensaras que es una buena oportunidad para estar tranquilo. Cada uno tendría un escritorio y una pequeña biblioteca, aunque creo que no está decidido si es individual o común. También tendría cada uno un sofá y sillón propio y hay una chimenea. Yo no desperdiciaría la oportunidad. Claro está, que usted no es yo.

-Prof. Snape, incluso sin decirme todo eso hubiera aceptado mudarme. ¡Cualquier cosa por no ver a los estúpidos de mi casa!

-Un poco de respeto que también es mi casa-exclamó indignado-sé que no es la casa más inteligente, para eso está Ravenclaw que es su valor principal, pero no hable tan mal de Slytherin, cualquiera diría que es de otra casa si le escuchara decir eso, cuando es usted el primero que insulta a los demás por no vivir en la casa serpiente.

-Bueno profesor, dejémonos de charla-soltó Draco hartó-¿Quién diablos es el otro Premio Anual?.

-Está bien-dijo Snape-pero ni se le ocurra gritar. Es... Hermione Granger.

-¡Qué!-gritó Draco levantándose de la silla tan bruscamente que casi la tira al suelo.

-¡Le dije que no gritara!- se levantó también Snape.

Draco Malfoy estaba furioso. Con mucho esfuerzo tomó aire y se sentó en la silla de nuevo.

-¡Qué!-exclamó ahora sin gritar pero con un rencor que valdría más que los mismos gritos.-No pienso convivir con una sangre-sucia.

-Por favor no sea cínico.-dijo Snape-Usted sabe también como yo que usted no cree en la limpieza de la sangre. Cuando al insultarla le dice eso, es solamente porque usted sabe que ella se siente avergonzada y eso es lo que a usted le gusta, que por una sola palabra que sale de su boca, sufran los demás.

-De todos modos, yo creía que la Sala era solo para mí-dijo arrastrando las palabras rencoroso, ya que lo gustaba que las personas le echasen las verdades a la cara, y menos si esa persona era su profesor favorito.

-Mire, ya no tengo más que decirle. Le he dado las ventajas, que fue toda la lista que antes le nombre, y la desventaja, que es usar esa Sala con alguien y que ese alguien sea Hermione Granger. Puede contestarme ahora o a la tarde, pero siempre antes de esta noche.

-Ya, pues no, definitivamente no.

-No puedo creerlo Sr. Malfoy. Usted, que tanto odia o desprecia a sus compañeros, prefiere seguir viviendo con ellos, a vivir con una chica con la que no tiene nada en contra, porque definitivamente-siguió Snape al ver que Draco iba replicar- lo de su sangre es solo un montaje.

-¡Es amiga de Potter!

-¡Solo tiene que convivir con ella no hacerse su amigo!

-Ya, como si fuera tan fácil.

-¿Nunca se ha preguntado lo que supondría para la Srta. Granger el estar todo el día escuchando sangre-sucia?

Draco Malfoy ignoraba a Severus Snape cuando éste trataba de intentar, como él decía, asensiblarlo.

-Veo que no hay manera con usted-siguió Snape-Si quiere ya se puede retirar. No necesitará ninguna excusa escrita por su tardanza ya que esta hora la tiene libre, ¿No es así?

Draco Malfoy asintió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Me preguntó-le inquirió Malfoy a su profesor dándose la vuelta-porque usted la aborrece tanto en clases y la ha defendido aquí.

Pasaron unos segundo en silencio, y Draco Malfoy vio como una sonrisa burlona asomaba en la cara de su profesor.

-¿Creías que me habías pillado?-escupió estúpidamente las palabras Snape-La respuesta es muy fácil Draco. Es una buena estudiante.

-¿Y esos cambios en Pociones y aquí esta tarde?

-Como usted dijo antes, es amiga de Potter. Cuando veo a Potter se me nubla el pensamiento y pensando en su padre solo me viene una palabra a la mente: Odio.

Al estar la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Weasley a su lado mi odio también va para ellos.

Si no fueran amigos de Potter no les despreciaría tanto. Pero también hay que tener en cuenta que el Sr. Weasley no tiene ni pajolera idea de Pociones y la Srta. Granger junto con usted, es la mejor. Satisfecho o sigo hablando de mis cambios de humor.

-No, no hace falta-dijo Draco Malfoy con los dientes juntos-Si me disculpa, me voy.

-No olvide la respuesta, esta tarde, venga a mi despacho. Ah, tiene que ser por escrito.

Momento después, Draco Malfoy salía furioso del despacho de Severus Snape y se dirigía, con mucho pesar a su próxima clase.

Hermine les había explicado a sus amigos lo que la Prof. McGonagall le había dicho y no se sorprendió para nada cuando Ron le había gritado en medio de un pasillo:â�¡Estas loca! Tener que ver a Draco Malfoy todo el día no es una decisión muy cuerda Hermâ� y Harry le dijo:â�Supongo que si te vas a sentir a gusto, quitando el hecho de que este Draco Malfoy, tienes mi apoyoâ�

Ron también se había mosqueado con Harry por apoyar algo que era para ir a un psiquiatra, pero después de muchos motivos coherentes por los que el mismo se quedaría, también le dio su apoyo, a parte de que entendió de que esa decisión no debía ejecutarla él.

Aproximadamente a las siete de la tarde, Hermione Granger le daba un papel a la subdirectora, en el que estaba reflejado todo lo referente a la Sala de Premios Anuales y más abajo se encontraba su firma indicándole a su profesora que aceptaba convivir el resto del año allí.

En ese mismo momento, Draco Malfoy se encontraba discutiendo con Severus Snape sus condiciones en esa Sala, después de haberle entregado un papel parecido al de Hermione Granger, en el que también firmaba su aceptación para vivir en esa sala todo el resto de su último año en Hogwarts, que sin duda será decisivo para su futura vida profesional y también personal.

Y que tal les pareció. Me agradaría mucho que me mandaran algún que otro review para criticar de forma buena o mala mi Fic.

Espero con ansia sus mensajes.

Gracias por todo Lakesys.

Les aconsejo a todos que lean los pedazos de Ficts de esta gran escritora, se lo merece.

Besos a todos/as.

Gracias.

Abewll


	2. Chantaje

Todos los personaje pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, solo sus descripciones y la historia me pertenece.

**Capítulo 2- Chantaje**

-Sígame Srta. Granger- le indicó la Prof. McGonagall.

Hermione Granger seguía a su profesora hacia la parte superior del castillo.

-¿Dónde está la Sala?- preguntó Hermione esquivando una escalera.

-¿Nunca se ha preguntado que había al lado del aula de Astronomía y Adivinación?- le preguntó McGonagall, y siguió al ver la negación en el rostro de su alumna-. Pues, a parte de viejas aulas y armarios y puertas que vienen y van, se encuentra la antiquísima Sala de los Premios Anuales.

-Muy cerca para una de mis clases, pero también muy lejos para otras, sobretodo para el Comedor, que es mi primera parada del día.-exclamó Hermione-tendré que levantarme más temprano.

-Bueno tiene dos ventajas:-inquirió su profesora-La primera, es que no tendrá que esperara a nadie; porque supongo que esperaba a sus amigos, ya que siempre llegaba acompañada de ellos al Comedor. Y la segunda, es que, según el Prof. Snape, Draco Malfoy tiene fama de madrugador. Usted podría pedirle que la despierte-terminó McGonagall con una sonrisa burlona que pocas personas podían ver en ella.

-Sí. Ya me imagino a Malfoy tocando a la puerta de mi cuarto y diciéndome:"Despierta sangre-sucia, es hora de que bajes a desayunar, sino te quedarás esquelética"-terminó diciendo Hermione, imitando la voz de su enemigo.-No creo que lleguemos a ese punto de confianza.

-No este tan segura-murmuró McGonagall.

-¿Ha dicho algo?-preguntó Hermione.

-Sí. He dicho: Última Planta. Eso significa que ya estamos llegando.

McGonagall terminó de subir los últimos escalones y empezó a caminar hacia la izquierda. Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha, donde al final, se encontraba el aula de Astronomía y un poco más hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero sin llegar hasta el centro, su antigua clase de Adivinación. Volvió su mirada hacia la subdirectora y la siguió.

Llegaron a una puerta, que al parecer era bastante gruesa. Hermione vio que estaba como partida en cuatro partes, en las cuales aparecían los cuatro colores y sus respectivos animales de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

-Mañana solo verás dos.-le dijo McGonagall, al ver la cara sorprendida de su alumna- adquiere la forma correspondiente de los inquilinos. En este caso Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-¿Se abre con una contraseña?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Con un sistema de voz

-Tenía entendido que en Hogwarts no se podían usar aparatos _muggles._

-No es _muggle_ es mágico. La próxima vez que usted y el Sr. Malfoy la utilicen, se grabará su voz. Solo tiene que decir algo de su compañero de Sala, en este caso, del Slytherin.

-¿Vale:"Odio a Draco Malfoy"?-espetó divertida Hermione.

-Supongo. Aunque, espero que con el tiempo, no sea eso lo que diga de él.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Si algún día, llega un amigo suyo a visitarla, indíquele que toque en su parte de la puerta, que sería el león, ya que si por un error, toca en la serpiente de Slytherin, y el Sr. Malfoy le tiene antipatía a este amigo suyo, la serpiente podría morderle.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?-exclamó temerosa.

-Lo mismo ocurriría con algún conocido de Draco Malfoy que tocara en el león y que a usted no le simpatizase. Que quede bien claro donde deben tocar, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-terminó Hermione-¿Hay algo más que deba saber profesora?

-Sí. Aunque, bueno, esto no hace falta que se lo diga. Usted debe de tenerlo muy claro.

-¿El qué?

-Que si usted no se encuentra en la Sala, aunque algún amigo suyo toque en su lado correspondiente, no creo que pueda entrar tan fácilmente.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Hermione ignorante.

-Me refiero Srta. Granger, a que Draco Malfoy no va a dejar entrar a ninguno de sus amigos si usted no se encuentra presente. Ya que si en la Sala entra algún Gryffindor, es por su parte, y si usted no está, me temo que sus amigos la esperarán en el pasillo.

-¡Malfoy no puede hacer eso!-gritó indignada-¡También es mi Sala!

-Me temo que sí puede hacerlo. Ya que a partir de ahora la Sala de los Premios Anuales pertenece a Draco Malfoy y a usted. Y el puede echar a la gente sin ningún problema. Por supuesto si usted está presente, no puede echar a nadie, pero ya le ha quedado claro lo que hará en el caso contrario.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si algún"amigo" de Draco Malfoy viene a visitarlo y él no se encuentra, pero en cambio, yo sí; si no me cae bien puedo echarlo perfectamente?

-Veo que lo ha entendido bien, aunque espero que se "intenten" llevar bien y que acuerden algo. Y ya sin rodeos que hay que entrar- y dejando con la palabra en la boca a Hermione pronunció-Sala de los Premios Anuales: Hermione Granger acaba de llegar.

A continuación la puerta se entreabrió y Minerva McGonagall, seguida por Hermione Granger se internaban en la Sala.

**Abewll**

-¡Joder! ¿Van a tardar mucho?-exclamó un rubio, paseando de un lado a otro.

-Cálmate Malfoy, alterándote no conseguirás nada, además, sabes que hemos sido nosotros los que hemos llegado antes. Ellas serán puntuales.

-¿Cómo está tan seguro profesor?-preguntó acusador Draco.

-¡Vamos Draco! ¿Has visto alguna vez a McGonagall llegando tarde?-ironizó Snape.

-¿Y que me dices de Granger?

-Las pocas veces que ha llegado tarde ha sido por culpa de sus amigos y, a parte de que en este momento no está con ellos, está acompañada de la profesora más rígida y puntual de todo Hogwarts.

-Me encantará ver el espectáculo cuando McGonagall se entere de que la has llamado rígida-dijo Draco divertido pero a la vez rencoroso porque siempre, en sus pequeñas peleas "ganaba" su profesor.

-Pues a mí no me encantará ver el espectáculo cuando McGonagall vea que delante de sus narices insultas a su alumna predilecta- dijo Snape con un poco de tilín- ya que eso significaría que yo mismo le tendría que quitar puntos a mí propia casa, para que ella no le quite más, solo porque mi mejor alumno no sabe comportarse. O sea, eso significa que te cortes un poquito delante de McGonagall.

Draco Malfoy no contestó. Solo le dio la espalda a su profesor y volvió a caminar como antes. Esta vez, se fue directamente a los ventanales, pasando por debajo de la escalera que daba a una pequeña plataforma en la que se separaban tres caminos. Uno corto hacia el centro donde se encontraba el baño, ya que Draco había estado allí antes. Y otros dos más largos, uno hacia la izquierda y el otro hacia la derecha, en el que se encontrarían los dormitorios.

Desde los ventanales se podía ver a la derecha, un trozo del este del lago y un pequeño terreno de césped, al que seguramente nadie visitaría, ya que las hierbas estaban bastante altas. Además, las pocas personas que visitaban el lago, siempre iban a la parte más cercana del castillo, que era donde se encontraba el embarcadero del lago y donde, en raras ocasiones, los alumnos podían bañarse.

Y a la izquierda, podía verse la oscuridad del bosque. Su mirada se perdió en la oscuridad de aquel lugar prohibido cuando unas voces femeninas y otra masculina le atornillaron los oídos.

-¡Siempre puntuales! ¡Cómo siempre!-exclamó Snape con sarcasmo en la voz.

-Y tú siempre tan adelantado, Severus- le contestó su antigua profesora con el mismo tono.

-Bueno-cambió de tema Snape-a lo que vamos. ¿Sr. Malfoy?-lo llamó Snape.

-Aquí estoy- surgió la voz de las ventanas.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde provenía la voz. Allí estaba, caminando hacia ellos Draco Malfoy tan elegante, frío y misterioso como siempre.

Al verlo salir de la oscuridad, Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

-Que pasa Granger, ¿Tienes miedo de mí figura?-exclamó el rubio divertido.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír Malfoy. Yo, tenerle miedo a una figura que se cree superior solo por que su capa negra se mueva y haya salido de la oscuridad. Por favor, hay escenas en este colegio que dan más miedo que tú.

-¿Por ejemplo?-preguntó interesado.

-Por ejemplo, una escena que nunca ocurrirá, pero todos quieren que ocurra.

-¿Y de qué se trata esa escena?

-En esa escena, aparecemos tú y yo tenemos una confianza mutua y mucha simpatía el uno por el otro. Pero como dije antes. Nunca ocurrirá.

-Creo que es primera vez que estoy en algo de acuerdo contigo.-exclamó sonriendo.

-Veo que se empiezan a llevar bien- los cortó McGonagall antes de que la contrariaran-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí- afirmó Hermione-¿Cuál es mi habitación?

-Pues- empezó su profesora- como el Sr. Malfoy llegó antes, puede que ya haya elegido.

-No- siguió Snape- en absoluto. Él no ha elegido todavía. ¿Verdad Sr. Malfoy?

-No-dijo forzado por la mirada de Snape- Supongo que dejaremos que la Srta.-siguió dirigiéndose a Hermione-elija.

-La izquierda es para mí-soltó de pronto Hermione.

-Mejor, porque yo hubiese elegido la de la derecha- soltó también Draco.

Entre los dos se miraban con profundo odio. Los dos sabían que cuando sus respectivos jefes de casa se fueran, surgiría una pelea de insultos. Sus profesores también lo sabían, y por eso intentaban quedarse allí el máximo tiempo posible. Pero lo inevitable surgirá tarde o temprano. Fue Snape el que lo dijo:

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos.

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

-Supongo que si no necesitan nada más,-siguió McGonagall resignada-deberíamos irnos.

Snape y McGonagall se dirigían hacia la salida cuando la subdirectora declaró:

-¡Ah! La primera responsabilidad como Premios Anuales, es que deberán realizar alguna actividad para Halloween…juntos.

Un balde de agua fría les cayó a Draco y a Hermione, y cuando ésta iba a contestar:

-Hay dos Premios Anuales Srta. Granger-continuó Snape-por lo tanto el trabajo requerido es mutuo.

Y con estas palabras, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape desaparecieron, dejando a los dos estudiantes más inteligentes de Hogwarts pensando palabras para que su enemigo no le ganase ni vocalmente… ni visualmente

**Abewll**

-Ya me imagino a Malfoy y a Granger siendo amigos-río con ganas Pansy Parkinson paseando por la sala común de Slytherin.

-Podría suceder-le dijo un chico moreno sentado en un sillón verde

-Vamos Blaise. ¿Te imaginas a Malfoy contándole su vida familiar a Granger? ¿O a ella contándole a Draco que su amiguita la pobretona, está loca por Potter?-dijo con odio la rubia.

-¡Ja!-exclamó Blaise burlón-a ti lo que te pasa es que estás celosa.

-¿De Granger?-preguntó contrariada.

-No-negó Zabini- de Weasley.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez!-gritó la chica-¡Además! ¿Por qué debería estar yo celosa de ésa?-terminó diciendo con asco.

-Porque por lo menos tiene más contacto con Potter que tú. Aunque tranquila. Solo estás pillada por Potter; se te pasará.

-De dónde has sacado que a mí me gusta Potter.

-¿Por qué coño niega todo el mundo en este colegio que le atrae alguien si es evidente?

-Creía que habíamos empezado con el tema de Granger y Malfoy-dijo Parkinson.

-Primero niegan el tema y luego lo evitan. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Una escena de celos?

Podría ser. Así que Pansy, sabiendo lo que vendrá a continuación. Contrólate cuando veas por los pasillos a Potter y a su amiga la pelirroja.- dijo Blaise levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a las escaleras-Y con el tema de Malfoy, mañana voy a hacerle una visita. Me gustaría ver el pedazo de sala que tiene y a parte, compadecerme de la sangre-sucia.

-Últimamente estás muy raro Blaise.

-Solo llevamos un día aquí Pansy.

-Pues eso. Que ese tiempo has estado muy raro.

-Lo que tú digas Pansy-terminó Blaise, y desapareció por las escaleras.

-Tanto tiempo sin estar con alguien lo ha vuelto muy raro-y Pansy también desapareció por las escaleras.

**Abewll**

-Por fin solos Granger-soltó con odio Draco Malfoy.

-Y sin nadie que nos interrumpa-le siguió la castaña.

-Voy a ir al grano…

-Espera un poco rubito-lo soltó Hermione- no vayas tan rápido. Deja a las damas hablar primero ¿No?

-Está bien. Que salgan ya las palabras de tu sucia boca.-escupió el Slytherin con asco.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y volvió a mirar a su enemigo.

-¿Crees que diciendo palabras estúpidas me vas a intimidar?-le dijo mirándolo con odio-Pues que te quede clara una cosa. Estar en esta Sala es una Gran oportunidad para mí y mis estudios y tú no te vas a molestar con tus viejos insultos que hacían efectos en mí hace siete años. Ya tengo claro que aquí convivimos los dos. Pero eso no significa que seamos amigos.

-Por favor Granger-le soltó Draco irónico- ¿Acaso te lo habías creído? ¿No me digas que te habías imaginado el momento?

-No. Lo que me he imaginado ha sido el momento de dolor que vas a sufrir si vuelves a interrumpirme-le gritó la chica-¿De acuerdo?

-Tranquila leona, no saques las uñas- le contestó el sentándose en uno de los sillones y colocando, muy elegantemente, los pies sobre la mesa.

En ese momento de relajación fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de cómo era la Sala. Al fondo estaban los ventanales en los que Draco Malfoy había estado pocos momentos antes, y un poco más hacia ella ascendía una escalera hacia el piso superior.

Dónde ella se encontraba, no había más puertas, exceptuando la de la salida.

Justo a la izquierda de la puerta, si entrabas por ella, había una mesa alargada con espacio para diez personas con sus respectivas sillas. Y un florero con flores secas en el centro. En cambio, si entrabas y te dirigías hacia la derecha podías ver una gran chimenea en la pared.

Rodeando la chimenea, había, enfrente dos sofás de tres plazas y en los laterales, dos pequeños sillones en cada uno. En medio había una mesa alargada baja.

En el medio de la Sala había una gran alfombra roja, que se alargaba hasta unirse con la de la escalera.

También había dos escritorios en las esquinas contrarias a dónde se encontraban los ventanales. Éstos, estaban situados en esquina y eran bastante amplios. También, había unas estanterías por encima de los escritorios, que estaban repletas de libros.

Y volviendo su mirada hacia un Draco Malfoy tirado en sofá, dijo:

-¿Qué hacemos con los sofás?

-Pues un sofá para ti y otro para mí-contestó razonando el chico.

-Y dos sillones para ti y otros dos para mí. Eso ya lo sé. Pero no me refería a eso.

-¡Pues explícate mejor!-le gritó Malfoy.

-¡A mí no me grites estúpido!

-¡A mí no me insultes!

-Habló el que nunca insulta-dio Hermione cínica.

-¡Cállate ya y dime de una vez lo que querías decirme!

-¡Que no pienso compartir contigo el mismo espacio! ¡Eso era!

-¡Yo también sabía eso!-le contestó tranquilo. Por eso tú coges tus cosas correspondientes y te vas a aquel lado.

-¡Y tú te quedas con la chimenea! ¿No? Además, está la mesa.

-Pues la reduces y la guardas, y cuando la necesites la agrandas estúpida.

-Y porque no te vas tú allí.

-¡Porque no hay chimenea!

-¡Pues coges una manta estúpido!

-¡Por qué debería cogerla yo! ¡Cógela tú!

En ese momento, Hermione recordó las palabras de su profesora:"Es pero que se "intenten" llevar bien y que acuerden algo"

-Hay una solución Malfoy-le sugirió ella.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó sin hacerle mucho caso, volviendo su mirada hacia el fuego.

-Pues, lo que tú has dicho de la mesa está bien. Podemos reducirla.

-¿No te sientes humillada al hacerme caso?-le preguntó riendo burlón.

-Cállate y escucha, estúpida serpiente.-le gritó la chica, y siguió a los pocos segundos.-También el dividir los sillones y sofás y podemos hacer un hechizo y dividir la mesa. La solución sería que la chimenea sería una semana para cada uno. ¿De acuerdo?

Draco Malfoy seguía con la mirada fija en el fuego y tenía postura de estar pensando.

-Vamos Malfoy. Una semana chimenea, otra manta, una chimenea, otra manta.

-Yo no tengo mantas

-Yo te dejo una.

-¡No pienso utilizar nada tuyo!

-¡Pues en la primera salida a Hogsmeade te compras una!-gritó desesperada.

-Falta mucho para la primera salida.

-Pues te pones una chaqueta.

El chico seguía sin mirarla, y eso desconcertaba a Hermione. ¿Cómo podía discutir con alguien sin mirarle a la cara?

-Está bien, pero me debes una, y ten por seguro que te la cobraré cara.-le contestó sonriendo y mirándole.

-¿Y si no te debo nada, pero, en cambio la primera semana de chimenea la utilizas tú?-le dijo ella.

-Las tres primeras-continuó él.

-Las dos primeras.

-Hecho-concluyó el rubio.

-Draco Malfoy. ES un placer hacer tratos contigo.

-¿Estas fraternizando con el enemigo?-inquirió él pícaramente.

-Se llama chantaje chaval-le contestó ella. Y acto seguido se dirigió escaleras arriba, hacia el dormitorio de la izquierda y desde la puerta le soltó-Buenas noches rubito-y cerró la puerta.

-Buenas noches, _naine_-murmuró él. Y a continuación también se fue a su dormitorio.

Pensando en que, quizás no fuera tan malo el convivir con la _naine_.

Bye.

Abewll.


	3. Comienzan los líos

Todos los personaje pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, solo sus descripciones y la historia me

Pertenece.

**Capítulo 1- **

Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia el comedor. Esa mañana se había despertado con mucho apetito. En el fondo era un gran comilón.

No había visto a Granger en la sala común, y aunque eso le tranquilizaba, no le hubiera importado haberla visto; de todos modos la iba a insultar en lo que quedaba de día.

Al final llegó a la conclusión, de que, el no verla era una especie de salvación para su enemiga, así ella no tendría que sufrir.

Pero, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan salvador?

Draco Malfoy se había parado en seco en medio del pasillo del cuarto piso.

¿Acaso se estaba asensiblando? Nunca pensó que Snape consiguiera al fin su propósito.

No podía ser.

Al poco tiempo, asomó una pequeña sonrisa malvada en la comisura de sus finos labios, y volvió a andar.

¡Claro que no se estaba asensiblando ni ablandando ni nada que lo hiciera vulnerable!

Solo le estaba dando a Granger un respiro. Además, él también necesitaba tiempo para pensar algo que la humillara, aunque siendo Granger era difícil, en algún lugar tendría su punto débil. Lo de llamarla sangre-sucia, era cosa del pasado, a parte de que estaba pasado de moda. ¡Ni siquiera los chiquillos nuevos se ponían a llorar al oír esas palabras que él, estando en su lugar hubiera temido! Ya encontraría algo que le doliera de verdad.

Y con estos pensamientos llegó al Gran Comedor.

Andando llegó hacia la mesa de la izquierda, y acomodándose en un asiento del banco próximo a la pared, se dispuso a desayunar.

Se apartó un trozo de melaza, un cuenco de gachas y zumo de calabaza.

-¿Estás enfermo Draco?-le preguntó alguien.

Draco dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha. Allí se encontraba Pansy Parkinson sonriéndole cogiendo un cuenco con gachas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le respondió con una sonrisa seca el chico.

-Bueno- puso pose de pensar ella- teniendo en cuenta que si no hicieras ejercicio, estarías como Crabe y Goil, sí, si estás enfermo.

-¿Qué tienen que ver Crabe y Goil?

-Joder Malfoy. ¿Es qué tus neuronas no funcionan por la mañana o qué?-exclamó su amiga-Me refiero a que estás comiendo muy poco. Desde siempre te has desayunado media mesa.

-Eres una exagerada Pansy-le dijo él sonriendo.

-Draco, era una forma de hablar-le dijo la chica como hablando con un tonto.- ¿Y qué tal la Sala?

-¿Qué es lo que te importa, la sala o la tortura de mi vida al tener una Gryffindor allí?

-Bien-aplaudió la rubia-ya no la llamas sangra-sucia. Vas por buen camino si quieres dejar de ser un cabrón.

-Gracias por las palabras de aliento. ¡Cómo se nota que eres mi amiga!-exclamó sarcástico

-No venga, en serio. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Insultos, insultos, insultos… ¡ah! Y un pequeño acuerdo.

-¿Acuerdo? ¿Qué acuerdo?

-Nada importante. Es uno sobre los sillones y eso.

-¡Dios! ¡Draco Malfoy es un ser humano! ¡Hace acuerdos! ¡No eres tan malo como pensaba!

-¡Ja, ja!-rió sarcástico-Por cierto, ¿Cómo es eso de que "No eres tan malo como pensaba"?

-Era una broma Draco-le dijo ella- Con lo que te ríes de la gente, no se de dónde sacas el sentido del humor.

-¡Va!-bebió un poco de zumo el chico-si quieres te puedes pasar esta tarde.

-Vale-aceptó ella-¿Y Granger? No la he visto esta mañana.

-No soy su niñera. Lo que faltaba es que tuviera que ir a todos lados con ella.-exclamó medio gritando.

-Tranquilo, no te alteres. De todos modos, no me hubiera hecho falta su numerito; acaba de entrar.

Acto seguido las miradas de los dos rubios se fijaron en una castaña que asomaba por la puerta y se dirigía a la mesa derecha. Allí estaba Hermione Granger.

-¡Sus amiguitos la dejaron plantada!-rió fuerte él.

-¡Por favor Malfoy, ríete de algo con sentido!-exclamó Pansy-¿O acaso pretenderás que yo vaya todas las mañanas a buscarte desde las mazmorras hasta el último piso? No creo que sus amigos hagan eso.

-¡Son Gryffindors! ¡Claro que harían lo mismo! Esos estúpidos están todo el día juntos. Su fidelidad es repugnante.

-Draco, ahora no tengo ganas de discutir tus incompetentes razonamientos-le dijo la chica levantándose- Además tenemos pociones en quince minutos, hay que irse.

-¡Queda un cuarto de hora!

-La cuestión es que me tienes harta con el tema "Potter y compañía". Espero que este año tengas otro tema de que hablar o a partir de ahora el que te aguantará será Zabini.

-¿Me estás amenazando?-le dijo Draco muerto de risa, imaginando la negación de la chica arrepentida.

-¡Sí!-exclamó ella tan fuerte que retumbó en todo el comedor. Éste se quedó en silencio, y todos los alumnos estaban atentos a la persona que gritó eso.

Pero Pansy Parkinson simplemente se fue dejando a un Draco Malfoy asombrado, indignado y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, un poco triste.

-Vamos Hermione contesta- le imploraba Ron que caminaba junto a ella.

-No voy a decirte nada- le dijo su amiga por quinta vez.

-Sólo di si te ha insultado o…

-¡Claro que me ha insultado! Cómo yo a él.-lo cortó su amiga.

-¡Qué te ha insultado!

-Ni que fuera la primera vez.-opinó Harry.

-Lo ves Ron, Harry está muy tranquilo.

-Ron se refiere a si ha hecho algo más allá de lo normal, que es insultarte, cómo pegarte o…-susurró Harry.

-¡A eso quería llegar yo!-gritó Ron en medio del pasillo en el que se encontraban.

-Me encanta lo explícito que eres.-ironizó Hermione.

-Lo siento, pero temía…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno-murmuró el pelirrojo- temía que me pegarás.

A continuación Hermione miró a Harry. Pasaron unos segundos y explotaron en carcajadas.

Ron se puso rojo de indignación.

-No hace ni puñetera gracia. Tú-señaló a su amiga-como lo solucionas todo con tortas y hostias. Deberías apuntarte a un curso de canalizar la rabia o dejar tu mala leche para cuando tengamos un encuentro con mortífagos. Y tú-esta vez señaló a su amigo-Ríete. Haber cuanto te dura la diversión. En el momento en el que recibas la primera paliza será adicta a pegarte. Así que ríete mientras puedas.

-Ron, no te cueles-le dijo Hermione.

-Ahora no te quejes.-empezó el moreno- Es que no soy tan estúpido como tú y le doy la razón en todo.

-No se me había ocurrido-le siguió el penúltimo Weasley.

-¡Un momento!-exclamó Hermione-Harry, me estas diciendo que a ti nunca te he pegado porque, en el momento en el que pudieras haberte merecido una hostia, te salvaste contestándome a todo "si o no" como a los tontos.

-Técnicamente…sí.-le contestó Harry.

-Técnicamente es una buena idea.-Opinó Ron.

-Técnicamente, como intentes utilizar esa opción te pillaré porque no sabes reprimir tus ganas de pelear, y como consecuencia te llevarás dos hostias por el precio de una, como ésta-le dijo Hermione a Ron dándole con la mano en la cabeza.

-¡Joder! Ya que nunca vas a parar de pegarme, podrías hacerlo cuando me lo mereciera y no cuando te diera la gana.

Harry no paraba de reírse.

-¡Pero si es de cariño!-le sonrió Hermione y mirando un reloj que había en la pared del pasillo en el que estaban dijo-Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde- y luego salió corriendo.

-¡Pero si es de cariño!-imitó Ron a Hermione-¡Ja! ¡De cariño! Ésa no sabe lo que es el cariño.

-No exageres Ron-le dijo Harry.

-¡Qué no exagere!-se alteró Ron-Por favor. Me da una media de cinco al día y que no exagere.

-Bueno, luego seguimos. Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Me encanta como ignoras las cosas importantes.

-Aprende de mí y utilízalo con Hermione-le dijo su amigo sonriendo-aunque no sé si saldrás del apuro. La verdad es que no sabes mentir.

-Aún así de sus amenazas, puede que lo ponga en práctica-dijo pensando Ron-¡Y yo si sé mentir!

-Sí, por supuesto Ron.

-No me ignores.

-Sí, por supuesto Ron.-dijo Harry corriendo.

-¡Harry!-gritó Ron siguiéndolo-¡Qué no me ignores!

-Sí, por supuesto Ron.

-Te vas a enterar cuando te pille.

Y desaparecieron tras la esquina del pasillo.

-Bien, y como no hay ninguna duda, utilicen las dos horas de hoy para organizarse…

Severus Snape se cortó en seco.

Todos los presentes volvieron sus miradas hacia la puerta. Allí estaban parados Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

-Bueno, veo que no hay relojes en este colegio ¿No?-les preguntó irónico Snape.-Haber…Primero, tienen veinte puntos menos por cada uno por llegar tarde; y segundo, espero que escuchen atentamente lo que les voy a decir porque si no, les quitare otros veinte puntos a cada uno, ¿entendido?

Harry y Ron solo afirmaron con la cabeza levemente.

-Les he impuesto un trabajo para estos meses. El trabajo es por parejas, las cuales están escritas en un pergamino en la pared del fondo. Las dos horas de hoy se las he "regalado" para que se organicen y puedan preparar algo del trabajo. Bien, no pienso decirles nada más, así que espero que la persona que les de el resto de las instrucciones, se las den bien, porque si no tendrán un suspenso en Pociones al final del semestre. Y, con esto, termino mi charlita. Espero que no suspenda mucha gente-Dijo Snape burlón-Me voy. ¡Aprovechen el tiempo!

El profesor más odiado de todo Hogwarts desapareció tras la puerta y un gran alboroto se inició en aquella vieja mazmorra.

Harry y Ron se apresuraron a encontrar a Hermione.

-Os dije que íbamos allegar tarde- les recriminó la castaña.

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, ahora dinos lo del trabajo.-le espetó Ron.

-¿Estás empezando a evitarme?-le preguntó Hermione.

-¡Pero qué dices!-le dijo Ron sonrojado.

-¡Vale ya!- les interrumpió Harry-Explícanos eso.

-Está bien-se relajó la chica-Es un trabajo que según Snape nos va a ocupar hasta navidad, dice que puede que los últimos datos tengamos que terminarlos en algunos días de las vacaciones. También que cuenta mucho, prácticamente todo, para la nota final.

-¿De qué va?-preguntó Ron.

-Dice que tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros. Además, explicó que no todas las parejas tendremos el mismo trabajo, aunque sí del mismo nivel.

-¿Y cómo sabremos cuál será la poción?

-No ha dicho que sea una poción o no. Solo nos da los ingredientes y las instrucciones, y una vez que sigamos los pasos averiguaremos que es lo que es.

-Pues entonces vamos ver las parejas, si es que podemos pasar con tanta gente.

Y así, los tres se dispusieron a llegar hasta las listas.

-¡Ah!-exclamó Ron- Hago el trabajo con Pansy Parkinson. Por favor, Hermione pellízcame.

¡No, no! Mejor no me pongas tus manos encima. Hazlo tú Harry, pellízcame tú, pero no muy fuerte vale.

-¡Otra vez con ese tema!-le gritó Hermione-¡Yo no te hago daño! ¡Eres un exagerado!

-¡Ja!-le gritó Ron de vuelta –Solo gritas en alto para convencerte a ti misma que no eres una abusadora.

-Ron, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que tú eres el abusador. Además me sacas una cabeza y media, incluso me cuesta trabajo pegarte en la cabeza de vez en cuando.

-¡Podemos dejar el tema!-les gritó Harry-¡Sé que os encanta pelearos pero después me decís a mí:" ¿De que lado estás?"!-imitó el moreno una voz rara-¡¡¡Conclusión!!!

¡Que yo siempre estoy en medio! ¡Así que callaron ya!

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio que era algo incómodo y que Hermione decidió cortar.

-¡Mirad!-señaló las listas-Yo hago el trabajo con Blaise Zabini. Por lo menos no lo hago con Malfoy; me faltaría verlo hasta en la sopa.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ron sin entender.

-Significa que me faltaría verlo por todos lados.-le explicó Hermione como a un niño pequeño.-La verdad, deberías apuntarte aun curso para aprender cosas _muggles_.

-Eres una copiona. Lo del curso te lo dije yo para lo de la ira; y no gracias, con mi padre tengo bastante para apuntarme a un curso.

-Harry, si tú fueras Ron te apuntarías a un curso ¿verdad?-le preguntó la chica al moreno-Además Ron, mírate, nombras al teléfono leténofo.

-Déjalo Hermione, con el tiempo aprenderá o eso esperamos, ¿Verdad Ron?

-Ron-le habló la castaña.

Pero Ron estaba asombrado mirando algo.

Con el paso de los segundos dijo:

-¿Porqué Harry hace el trabajo con mi hermana?

-¿Qué?-dijo éste y leyó su pareja en la lista-Pues porque me ha tocado con ella.

-Me refería a porque lo haces con alguien de 6º curso.

-Ron, por si no te hadado cuenta hay más gente de lo normal.-le dijo con paciencia Hermione.

-Y si miras mejor podrás ver que también hay alumnos de 5º curso.

-Eso ya lo veo- se exasperó el pelirrojo- pero ¿Por qué?

-Si hubieras llegado antes te hubieras enterado que el trabajo se hace cada tres años a los alumnos correspondientes a 5º, 6º y 7º curso. Fred y George lo hicieron ¿Te acuerdas?-le dijo Ginny Weasley que acababa de aparecer detrás de su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo su hermano.

-¿Recuerdas que yo voy a 6º curso? Por consiguiente también hago el trabajo y en este caso con Harry. Además vengo a hablar con él.-y girándose al moreno le dijo-Harry, nosotros somos el grupo C. Ya he tomado los ingredientes y los pasos porque tengo prisa. Si quieres los tomas tú de la lista o te los dejo yo esta tarde. La cuestión es que, aún sin saber el trabajo que es, por los ingredientes se ve que no son pasos para hacerlos en una Sala Común pequeña con gente en medio. Así que me voy a buscar sitios, vale. Bueno, adiós.

-¿Todavía va detrás tuya?-le preguntó Ron a Harry.

-¡Y yo que sé!-le dijo él malhumorado-Además, ¿a qué viene eso?

-Bueno, me ha salido- le contestó su amigo- Yo creo que sí.

-¡Pero que dices!-se reía Hermione- A Ginny le dejó de gustar Harry cuando nosotros estábamos en 5º, o sea, hace dos años.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-le dijo Ron.

-¡Ron! Olvidas que soy una chica, como siempre, y entre chicas nos contamos cosas ¿sabías?

-¿Cómo qué?-le dijo Ron con cara de entendido.

-¡Cómo cuándo nos viene la regla, no te jode!-le gritó Hermione.

-¡Cállate!-le murmuró Ron.

-Tener la regla no es una vergüenza.

-Lo sé, pero la gente se ríe de nosotros.

-La gente se ríe de tu cara que esta más roja que la misma regla. Si no le dieras importancia al tema y hablaras de eso como una persona madura que deberías ser ya, la gente tampoco te daría importancia a ti.-le recriminó su amiga.

-¡Perdona por vivir en una casa llena de tíos en los que, a aparte de mi madre, nunca se ha hablado de "reglas" en mi casa!-le gritó el pelirrojo enfurecido.

-¿Tu madre?-le pregunto Harry extrañado.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no…bueno no lo sé.

-Olvidas a tu hermana-le dijo su amigo.

-Mi hermana todavía es pequeña.

-¡Tiene 16 años!-le gritó Hermione.

-¡15! Cumple 16 en junio.

-¡Ron! ¡Infórmate del tema y sabrás que la media de años de la primera vez que te viene la regla es a los 12-13 años, estúpido, no a los 16!-le gritó su amiga-Te juro que me entran unas ganas de matarte.

-¡No, no! Por favor.-se tapó con las manos Ron.

-¡Imbécil! Es que me siento impotente cuando hablo contigo. Puede que yo debiera hacer un curso para controlar mi ira, pero tú deberías hacer uno para madurar. Y ahora, como persona responsable que soy, voy a ir a hablar con Blaise Zabini para lo del trabajo.

Hermione se fue alejando, pero se paró.

-Lo ves, ya viene a pedirme perdón-le murmuró Ron a Harry.

-¡Lo he oído!-le dijo ella-Y no, no vengo a eso. Vengo a decirte que no solo tienes que hacer un curso para madurar, también tienes que hacer el _Muggle. _

Y con esto, Hermione se volvió a dar la vuelta, y esta vez, desapareció tras la multitud.

Mientras tanto, Harry, explotó en carcajadas.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

-Ha sido bueno lo del curso _Muggle._

-No hace gracia.

-No, que va.-y relajándose un poco, Harry le dijo-Bueno voy a buscar lugares para el trabajo con tu hermana. Adiós. Y él también desapareció tras la multitud.

-¿Y yo que hago?-se dijo a si mismo el pelirrojo.

"_Y ahora, como persona responsable que soy, voy a ir a hablar con Blaise Zabini para lo del trabajo."_

Eso fue lo que le dijo Hermione antes de irse.

-¡Yo también soy responsable!-halaba solo Ron.-Y ahora, como persona responsable que soy,-decía el chico en voz alta dándose importancia-Voy a ir a hablar con Pansy Parkinson para hablar de los del trabajo.

Y Ron también desapareció dejando a unos cuantos alumnos pasmados después de su"interpretación de responsabilidad".

Hermione intentaba buscar a Blaise Zabini. Aunque era difícil, ya que no paraba de toparse con alumnos gritando que no querían a la pareja que les había tocado, gritando porque el trabajo de alguien era muy difícil y demás cosas.

Anduvo durante unos cinco minutos.

"Creo que tardaría menos si estuviera caminando por un mercado árabe"pensaba Hermione.

Por fin, vio a alguien de espaldas que le parecía al chico Slytherin.

Pero no era.

Fue a darse la vuelta para seguir buscando cuando se topó con alguien.

-¡Oh! Lo siento-se excusó la chica-no te vi.

-No importa-dijo un chico moreno.

Cuando Hermione levantó la vista se llevó una inesperada sorpresa.

-¡Zabini!-medio sonrió ella-Qué alegría verte.

-¡Ya!

-O sea, alegría de…

-Tranquila, te entiendo-le contestó él.

-Bueno, pues estamos juntos…

-Ya lo he visto. ¡Eh! Somos el grupo B, los ingredientes en general no son difíciles de encontrar, aunque algunos tendremos que informarnos de dónde los podemos encontrar.

-Vaya.

-Vaya ¿qué?

-Me refiero a un "vaya" de que te ha dado tiempo ya de sacar esas conclusiones.

-No es para tanto-sonrió el chico, pero borró su sonrisa en seguida.-Lo que debemos buscar es un lugar para hacer el trabajo.

-Podemos hacerlo en mi Sala.

-Ya pero, aunque Malfoy es mi amigo, no creo que te deje la Sala para ti sola. Seguro que él también quiere hacer su trabajo allí.

-Zabini, por eso no te preocupes. Cada uno tiene su espacio y no creo que se atreva a decirme a quien puedo meter o no en mi espacio o si no…-dijo ella con voz grave.

-Me das miedo Granger.

-Miedo de nada Zabini. Soy inofensiva, aunque procura no cabrearme.

-¡Ja!

-Bueno, nos vamos en mi Sala a las 19:00, ¿vale? Sabes dónde está ¿No?

-En la última planta a la izquierda según tengo entendido.

-Hay más puertas a la izquierda que a la derecha Zabini. Aunque seguro que reconocerás cuál es la puerta. Bueno adiós.

-Espera.-gritó el chico al vacío-¿Cómo sabré cuál es?

-Tranquilo, la reconocerás de inmediato-le gritó ella de vuelta-Tiene el escudo de tu casa en una parte.

Ron se encontraba más perdido todavía.

"_Por qué coño no podía poner Snape un trabajo de diez en diez. Así sería más fácil encontrar a mi grupo_"-pensaba Ron

Caminando y caminando decidió ir a ver el grupo que le había tocado y los ingredientes, en vez de perder el tiempo buscando a alguien que era difícil de encontrar; aunque se podía decir que abandonó la búsqueda más que nada porque no tenía ganas de ver a Parkinson, aunque aceptaba, dentro de lo que cabe, que tarde o temprano, se encontraría con ella.

En poco tiempo llegó al lugar en el que se encontraban las listas de los grupos, que estaba justo al otro lado del aula en el que estuvo momentos antes.

Tenía suerte de ser más alto de la media de los alumnos que se encontraban allí, y con facilidad pudo ver que Snape le había asignado el trabajo A, con lo cual se dispuso a copiar los ingredientes y las instrucciones.

Mientras copiaba los datos, no pudo evitar escuchar los incesables intentos de alguien por llegar hasta las listas. Se podía notar, que era un o una quejita, auque él no tenía porque decir nada. Él nunca se había propuesto ninguna meta en su vida, aunque hacía tiempo que decidió que podía pensar más las cosas e intentar ser mejor persona. En ese momento vio la oportunidad justa para ayudar a alguien. Seguramente a algunas personas les parecería una cosa sin importancia; pero para Ronald Weasley era el empezar a hacer algo que se había propuesto.

Intentó ver quien era la persona a la que ayudaría. Por fin vio una cabellara rubia que estaba agachada ya que, por lo que supuso Ron, se limitaría a apartar a la gente con los brazos

Advirtió que era una chica ya que su figura era pequeña.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-le sugirió tendiéndole la mano.

Dedujo que la chica erguiría la cabeza para saber quien era. Y así lo hizo.

Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando era la persona que tiempo antes anduvo buscando: Pansy Parkinson.

Como un reflejo retiró la mano tendida.

-¡Yaya!—exclamó ella con voz cansada-¡Creo que no te caigo muy bien!-terminó diciendo irónica.

-Lo siento-murmuró él y volvió a tender la mano.

Ella la aceptó sin escrúpulos. Él tiró de ella pero hacia las listas sino hacia dónde no había tanta gente atosigando.

-Pero las listas...

-Tranquila. Lo tengo copiado todo.

-¿Me lo vas a dejar?-preguntó ella extrañada.

-¿Eres mi compañera o no?

-Sí, pero...

-Ahora la cuestión es dónde hacer el trabajo, porque supongo que cada día tendremos que hacer un poco, por lo tanto el lugar tiene que ser espacioso.

-¡Qué aplicado!-bromeó ella.

-¿Dudabas de mí?-le sonrió él.

-Bueno, no es que tus notas sean muy notorias.

-Gracias por tu amable pensamiento sobre mí Parkinson-le dijo sarcástico el pelirrojo.-Es que este verano me he concienciado de que hay que estudiar, ya sabes.

-Ya lo veo-dijo ella divertida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Algún lugar se te viene a la mente?

-Bueno-dijo la chica-¿Crees que tendremos problemas en hacerlo en la Sala de nuestros correspondientes amigos?

-Punto negativo para mí-dijo Ron-Hará una media hora que me he peleado con ella.

-Por...

-...

-¡Vamos! ¡Suéltalo!

-Porque soy un inmaduro insensible de diecisiete años que piensa como un inmaduro insensible de diez.

-Interesante-dijo ella-¡Discúlpate!

-¿Qué? No es por insultar. Pero no voy a permitir que tú me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.

-Yo podría convencer a Draco, aunque también estoy enfadada con él; pero si Granger te dejara aunque Draco no lo hiciera podríamos quedar allí ¿No merece la pena?

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Supongo?

-Vale, tienes razón; pero...

-¿Qué?

-¿Por que no me has insultado o algo así?

-¿Por que iba a hacerlo?

-Bueno-empezó el chico- no es que seamos amigos de toda la vida.

-Sinceramente no tengo nada en contra tuya. El único motivo por el que, cuando era una estúpida niña de 11 años te podría haber insultado, era el tema de tu familia. Y ahora, aparte de que hace mucho que maduré, tengo entendido de que le va muy bien a tu padre ¿No?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pregúntale a tu padre quien es su jefe.

-¿Tú lo sabes?

-Sí-afirmó Pansy-y no te lo diré. Ahora, me tengo que ir, así que intenta pedirle perdón a Granger, sé que suena un poco interesado pero te ayudará a disculparte con la gente de vez en cuando. Ahora, adiós.

Pansy Parkinson se iba alejando de Ron, aunque volvió en seguida.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

-¿Por que?-preguntó Ron.

-Por sacarme de aquel barullo. Si no me hubieras ayudado puede que todavía siguiera allí. Ahora si que me voy adiós. Intenta eso y comunícamelo.

En ese momento Ron estaba sintiendo la sensación de placer de cuando alguien te da las gracias por algo que de verdad no tiene importancia.

Hermione se encontraba retirando sus sillones para aumentar la mesa, que tenía guardada, donde pensaba hacer trabajo con Zabini.

-¡Oye!-le dijo Draco Malfoy bajando por las escaleras-¡En esa mesa iba a hacer yo el trabajo!

-Lo siento-le dijo Hermione-ya la he cogido yo, además estás en mi espacio.

-¿Y dónde se supone que tengo que hacerlo yo?-preguntó el chico.

-Búscate la vida-le contestó indiferente ella.

Draco Malfoy iba a contestar sino fuera porque tocaron en la puerta.

-¡Ahí vendrá seguro tu compañerito!-dijo con recelo.

-¡Para que lo sepas es más amigo tuyo que mío idiota! ¡Es Zabini!-le gritó ella.- ¡Alo mejor es tu compañerito!

-¡Compañerita!-le contradijo él.

-Lo que sea.

Al abrir la puerta Draco pudo ver que no era ni su amigo ni su compañera de trabajo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¡Hola!-dijeron a la vez Ron y Pansy pasaron al interior de la sala.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Pansy-¡Qué pedazo de Sala! ¿Me puedo mudar?-dijo en broma.

-¡No!-le contestó Draco creyéndoselo.

-¿Queréis algo?-les preguntó Hermione amablemente.

-La verdad es que sí-le dijo Pansy mirándola a ella y a Ron.

-AM sí, es que…Hermy ¿Podemos hacer el trabajo aquí? Es que no tenemos otro lugar donde hacerlo y…

-Vale-le contestó ella.

-¿Vale?-dijo Ron extrañado- Así, sin más.

-Perdonad pero yo no os dejo.-dijo Malfoy.

-No importa que tú no les dejes.-le echó en cara Hermione- Cómo van a hacerlo en mi mesa.

-¿cómo?-gritó indignado-La mesa también es mía.

-Más bien la mitad es tuya pero está en mi parte de la sala-le gritó ella- Además fuiste tú quien tuvo la maravillosa idea de repartir los espacios. Así que ahora no me vengas con esas.

-Eso no es justo.

-¡Habló el justiciero!

La puerta sonó

-¡Pero la mesa también es mía!-seguía gritando Draco enfurecido.

-¡Haber pensado tus maravillosas ideas antes!-le seguía gritando la castaña.

Pansy fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Parte la mesa!

-¡Qué idea más ocurrente! ¡Típico de un Malfoy! ¡Todo por la fuerza!

-¡No generalices! ¡Qué yo sepa sólo me conoces a mí!

-¡He visto a tu padre, y no es que sea muy modosito!

-¡Deja a mi padre fuera de esto!

Volvió a sonar la puerta, y Pansy volvió a abrir.

-¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Por eso no quieres habar de tu padre!

-¡Ja!¡Ahora soy un cobarde por no querer irme del tema del que estábamos hablando que por cierto ¡Era por una mesa!

-¡Y que! Eres tú el que discutes. La mesa es mía y punto.

-La puerta volvió a asonar y esta vez la abrió Ron.

-¡Cabezota! la mesa es de los dos-le grito Draco.

-¡Imbécil! Ya sé que es de los dos ¡pero está en mi espacio!

-¿Por qué no la compartís?-dijo alguien.

Hermione y Draco dejaron de discutir y miraron a quien había hablado. De haber cuatro personas en un instante, ahora ¡había ocho!

-¿Cuándo habéis llegado?-preguntó Hermione.

-Durante algún momento en el cual discutíais como estúpidos-le respondió Ron.

-¿Queréis algo?

-¿Podemos hacer el trabajo aquí?-preguntó Ginny-Por favor Herm, no tenemos otro lugar.

-De acuerdo-dijo con voz cansada ella

-Gracias Herm-le dijo Harry.

-¡Un momento!-dijo Draco-Entiendo que la sala también es tuya, y no puedo echarte, con lo cual tú haces el trabajo aquí, por consiguiente, Blaise. Yo también pienso hacerlo aquí, por consiguiente, Luna, por cierto ¡Hola Luna! Y…puedo aceptar que Weasley y Pansy también lo hagan aquí, ya que él es tu amigo y ella mi amiga. Pero Potter y la pelirroja no son mis amigos ninguno.

-¡Pero sí lo son míos!

-Basta que uno no esté de acuerdo para que no se queden-le dijo Draco calmado.

-¿Qué trabajo tenéis?-les preguntó Hermione ignorando al rubio.

-El C-le contestó Ginny.

-Nosotros también-dijo Luna

-¡Incluso lo tenéis mejor que nosotros!-le dijo Hermione-Zabini y yo nos tenemos que repartir el trabajo en dos y Ron y Pansy también; pero tú tienes la suerte de que, si hacéis el trabajo todos juntos, os lo podéis repartir entre cuatro, Ginny, Harry, Luna y tú. ¡Hasta lo terminaríais antes! No sé donde le ves lo malo.

-Malfoy-le susurró Luna por detrás-piénsalo, lo haríamos más rápido.

-Esta bien, esta bien-se rindió Malfoy-¡Pero! ¡Pero!, todos los días a las 19:00 aquí, un retraso algún día y a la calle. ¿De acuerdo?

-Quidditch-dijo Harry

-¿Qué pasa con el Quidditch?

-Algunos días tengo hasta las 19:30, nos han dado los horarios hoy.

-Sí, yo también-dijo Draco.

-Sí-dijo Ron-yo también tengo.

-Y yo- dijo Blaise.

-Bueno-dijo Hermione-nosotras vendremos a las 19:00 y os esperaremos aquí. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Todas asintieron con la cabeza.

-Gracias Malfoy-le dijo Harry con esfuerzo.

-No me las des a mí, sino a tu amiguita.

La puerta sonó otra vez.

-¡Es que hay más gente para hacer el trabajo aquí!

Draco fue a abrir y cuan sorpresa se llevó cuando vio a la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

-¿Me has echado de menos Malfoy?

**REVIEWS**

**_Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain: _**Bueno "naine", como creo que tú has leído significa "enana", sinceramente, en francés suena mejor que en español. Y no es que sea muy bajita, tampoco en altísima. Es baja, pero se le ve más pequeña rodeada de cuatro tíos que se supone que miden mas de 1.75 cada uno, entonces, como que debajo de esos tíos todo el mundo parece un "naine" entiendes?

Bueno gracias, sigue leyendo.

**_Xaide:_** Muchísimas gracias por el review ¡Me encanta tu Fict! Estoy impaciente por el tercer capi. Besos wapa.

**_Sueet-ally:_** Aquí está la actualización. Oye, ¿dónde hay que apuntarse para escribir un fict contigo wapa? Contesta a: o a .


	4. Presencias incómodas

Todos los personaje pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, solo sus descripciones y la historia me

Pertenece.

**Capítulo 4- Presencias incómodas.**

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"-_le espetó Draco Malfoy al chico parado en la puerta.

"_Vamos Malfoy, esperaba de ti un "¿Qué pasa tío?"".-_contestó el chico_-"A partir de este momento voy a empezar a hacer más caso a los rumores."_

"_-¿Qué rumores?"-_exclamó el rubio platino.

"_Los que hablan de que cada vez eres más frío."_

"_Ejem, perdonadme por interrumpir"_-empezó Hermione_- "pero, ¿Quién eres tú?"_

"_Ledger, Michael Ledger. Parece ser que aquí tenemos a gente conocida. ¿Qué hay Blaise?_"-le habló al moreno.-"_Por lo que veo hay dos Weasleys_"-dijo con asco- _"Lovegood, chica, tu padre cada vez está peor de la cabeza, aunque si te esfuerzas mucho tú serás un poquito más que él. El creído de Potter. Y mí querida Pansy. Aunque te recordaba más alta cariño, sigues igual de guapa que siempre. Así que si algún día quieres…"_

"_Vete a la mierda"-_le dijo Pansy con repulsión.

El chico echó un vistazo por toda la sala, dándose cuenta que había pasado por alto a una persona, la cual le habló anteriormente.

"_¿Y tú quién eres guapa?"-_le dijo el chico empalagosamente.

"Hermione Granger"-le contestó al chica_-"Y sangre-sucia, para que te sirva de antelación."_

"_Eso no importa querida_…"

"_Repito, ¿qué haces aquí, Ledger?"_ –lo cortó Draco.

"¡_Qué poca confianza!"-_le dijo el chico- _"Ya que tienes tanto interés, pues estoy aquí por Quidditch. ¡A partir de ahora voy a ser el entrenador de Slytherin y de Gryffindor! Aunque estoy intentando serlo también de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff. ¡Los voy a enderezar a todos! De aquí a los mundiales."_

"_¡Tú entrenador!"-_exclamó Ron_-"¡Pero si seguro que ni tienes 23 años!"_

"_Weasley, si no quieres entrenar conmigo, no entrenarás con nadie."-_le dijo Michael mordazmente_.-"Y para ser más exactos 21, tengo 21 años."_

"_Y, ¿a qué se supone que has venido aquí? Que yo sepa no tienes amigos entre nosotros_."-le preguntó Hermione.

"_Error, tengo tres conocidos aquí, aunque si quieres dentro de poco serán cuatro"._-empezó Michael.

"_Mira, tenemos que hacer un trabajo y no es que sea muy fácil como para permitirnos que cada dos por tres venga un insurrecto para cortarnos el trabajo. No perdón, ¡para que no nos deje ni empezar!" _

"_¿Me estás echando?"-_preguntó Michael.

"_¡No!"-_dijo Hermione asombrada por lo corto que era el chico al no darse cuenta de la indirecta-"_No te estoy echando, solo te estoy diciendo que te vayas."_

"_¿Entiendes la diferencia?"-_le dijo Luna–"_Si no te la explicamos."_

"_Aunque no creemos que la entiendas_"-siguió Ginny.

"_¡Oye! ¡Que no soy tonto!"-_gritó el chico.

"_¿Quién ha dicho que lo seas?"_-se sumó a la charla Pansy.

"_¡Cierto!"-_exclamó Ginny_-"Te has insultado tu solo."_

"_¿No estarás enfermo verdad?"-_preguntó Hermione guardándose la risa_-"¿Sabías, en el mundo muggle hay enfermedades en las que uno habla solo?"_

"_O se ríe solo_"-dijo Luna.

"_O pelea solo_"-añadió Pansy.

"_O… se insulita solo"-_exclamó Ginny con una risa malvada.

"_¡Qué pasa! ¿Ahora estáis todas las tías en mi contra o qué?"_

"_No te asustes; somos así con cualquier chico al que no soportamos"-_le dijo Ginny

"_¡INDIRECTA!"-_se escuchó de fondo.

"_Tranquila bonita, tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad conmigo."_

"_¿A que viene eso?"-_preguntó la pelirroja anonadada.

"_No creo que ella quisiera contigo_"-le dijo Pansy a Michael.

"_Ya, dices eso solo porque estás celosa."_

"_¡Qué! ¡Tú nunca me has gustado!"-_le gritó Pansy.

"_¿Y por eso este verano casi te acuestas conmigo, verdad?"_

El silencio quebró toda respiración existente en el gran vacío de la sala común.

Lágrimas de rabia se escaparon por los pequeños y verdes ojos de la Slytherin.

"_A que…"-_empezó Michael.

"_Bueno Ledger, creo que ya va siendo hora que te vayas de aquí ¿no crees?"-_dijo Blaise con odio.

"_Vamos Blaise, no tienes porqué ponerte así. La pequeña broma que te hice cuando éramos pequeños deberías superarla ya."_

"_¡Decir que su madre era una puta, que se había acostado con el bastardo de tu padre y que_ _Blaise era tu hermanastro al ser hijastro de tu padre no es una broma muy graciosa!"-_gritó Pansy, con las lágrimas bañando su cara, en defensa de su amigo.

La sala volvió a quedarse en silencio con unos Gryffindors y una Ravenclaw mirando con asombro y odio al tal Ledger.

"_¡Tenía cinco años!"-_intentó defenderse Michael.

"_Ejemplar educación debieron darte para que con cinco años fueses así de perverso"-_dijo Ginny.

"_Habló la pobre niña."-_dijo Michael con maldad.

"_Al menos no va insultando cada vez que abre la boca"-_dijo Blaise.

"_Yo creía que ya me habías perdonado."_

"_Te falta mucho para que te perdonen por algo así"-_dijo Hermione_-"si es que te perdonan."_

"_¡Cállate sangre-sucia!"_

"_Decías que eso no te importaba. Eres un poco cínico, ¿no crees?"-_dijo Hermione indiferente.

"_¿No te afecta el que te digan "sangre-sucia"?"_

"_¿Me estás diciendo, que llevo seis años escuchando cada hora de cada día esa palabra hacia mí y que debo estar ofendida? Por favor, me quedan muchos insultos que ignorar durante este curso. Y ahora, te das media vuelta, coges la puerta, y te vas dónde ninguno de nosotros pueda sentirse mal por el hecho de que existas."_

"_¿Vas a obligarme a que me vaya?" _

"_Sí".-_dijo Hermione_-"¿Recuerdas que es mi sala?"_

"_Ah. ¿Tú eres un premio anual, verdad?"-_dijo Michael_-"de todos modos, según tengo_ _entendido la sala es de dos."_

"_Tienes razón_"-comenzó Draco Malfoy- _"El otro Premio Anual soy yo."_

"_Entonces no pasa nada sangre-sucia"-_dijo Michael-"_porque Draco es mi amigo."_

"_¿Tú crees?"-_le preguntó Draco.

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"_Mi mejor amigo ha estado sin hablarle a su madre hasta hace poco por tu culpa, y mi mejor amiga estuvo 10 años traumatizada por tu malvada e insolente imaginación, a parte de tus estúpidos e infantiles inventos, claro ejemplo el de ahora mismo y, sinceramente, ¿crees que somos amigos? Lo siento, pero estás muy equivocado. Y como tú dirías, aunque tenga que estar de acuerdo con una sangre-sucia, yo también quiero que te vayas."_

"_Bueno, otro día espero que estéis más simpáticos"-_dijo Michael dándose por aludido_.-"Me voy que todavía tengo que hablar con Dumbledore para saber dónde que hospedaré."_

Dicho esto, Michael se dio media vuelta desapareciendo de la sala común.

"_¡IMBÉCIL!"-_gritó por última vez Hermione, pero ésta vez al aire.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Una Cho Chang bastante alterada caminaba por la última planta buscando la que se suponía que era la Sala Común, dónde se hospedaba su "gran" amigo Draco.

La verdad, es que el trabajo que Snape le mandó debiera hacerlo ella en el año en el que éste se lo impuso, aunque, como ella decía:

"_Los maquillajes y las uñas no dejan el suficiente tiempo para coger un libro"_

Ningún alumno en ese castillo sabías porqué Cho Chang pasaba tantos años en el colegio.

En ese momento, debería estar estudiando su segundo año de cualquier estudio, pero no.

Cho Chang se encontraba haciendo su 7º año todavía.

¿Tan difícil era el 7º año, o es que Cho Chang era un poco…?

Muchos la llamarían convenida por dirigirse a Draco Malfoy a que le dejara la Sala Común para hacer el trabajo, que los tres últimos cursos tenían, con un alumno de 5º de Hufflepuff llamado Henry Mustang, con lo cual ella no estaba de acuerdo ya que lo consideraba demasiado pequeño.

¡Es que no le lleva dos años, sino cuatro!

"_¿Dónde se encontrará la maldita sala?"-_ se decía una y otra vez.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

****

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Al irse Michael se dispusieron a hacer los deberes del día siguiente, que no eran pocos.

La visita del que se creía "amigo" de Blaise, Draco y Pansy les había robado demasiado tiempo, y en vez de empezar acordaron que sería mejor comenzar el trabajo al día siguiente.

Los ocho alumnos que se hallaban en la sala estaban situados en diferentes puntos del lugar.

Uno en un sillón, dos o tres en la mesa grande, uno o dos en la escalera, alguno en el suelo contra la pared.

Si alguien entrase en ese mismo instante no sabría si decir que era una agradable pandilla haciendo los deberes en el mismo lugar o un grupo de alumnos enemigos entre ellos, pero que de manera irremediable, tenían que estar juntos.

Ninguno se hablaba entre ellos, y eso que, aunque no fuesen todos amigos, se podría encontrar algunos lazos de amistad. Pero en ese momento era mejor la tranquilidad que te aportaba un gran silencio…

"_POUM, POUM,"_-golpearon a la puerta.

...o por lo menos, un poco de silencio.

_¿Quién es?"-_no dudó en preguntar Hermione, puesto que no quería caer en el error de abrir y que de nuevo Michael entrase como si estuviese en su casa.

"_Vengo a hablar con Draco"_-contestó una voz chillona-_"Soy Cho Chang"_

Alumnos diciéndose a sí mismos cuchicheos sobre la repentina aparición de Cho Chang podrían escucharse.

Hermione fue a abrir la puerta.

Quién se hubiera imaginado que la alumna Granger era simpática con todo el mundo, estaba bastante equivocado.

"_¿Qué quieres?"_-le soltó la castaña nada más aparecer la negra cabellera con extensiones.

"_¡Qué desagradable!"_-hizo una mueca molesta.

"_Ya lo sé_"-le contestó sin más_-"Te lo repito_: _¿Qué quieres?"_

"_Vengo a ver a Draco"_- dijo con un retintín de cursi.

"_Espera"_-le dijo Hermione cerrando un momento la puerta_-"¿La dejo pasar o no?"-_se dirigió a Draco con una cortesía que no era propia entre ellos dos.

"_Déjala"-_le contestó el rubio, aunque cualquiera sería capaz de notar que muchas ganas de ver a la asiática no tenía.

A continuación, Hermione abrió la puerta y de mala gana dejó pasar a la morena.

"_¡Pero cuánta gente hay aquí!"-_exclamó tontamente_-"Bueno, Draco…_-empezó melosamente acercándose al Slytherin_-…yo quería saber si tu me podrías hacer un pequeño favor…-_empezó a coquetear_-… ¿Me dejarías hacer el trabajo aquí?"-_al ver la cara sorprendida de Draco intentó explicarse nerviosamente_.-"Verás, es que me ha tocado con un tonto Hufflepuff de 5ª año y yo no creo que sea capaz de encontrar un buen lugar para hacer el trabajo, además no lo creo suficientemente capacitado de hacer el trabajo y nos vendría bien tener a un compañero como tú junto a nosotros…"_

"_Querrás decir a ocho compañeros" _le dijo Hermione.

"_¿Cómo?"-_ preguntó Cho Chang.

"_Una pregunta Chang"-_empezó a hablarle Hermione_-¿Sabes de quienes es esta sala?_

"_Sí"_-contestó_ –"Tuya y de Draco"_

"_¡Muy bien!"_-exclamó Hermione como si estuviera hablando para los tontos_-"Segunda pregunta: ¿Quiénes son tus amigos de los presentes aquí?"_

"_¡Ah! ¡Esa es fácil!-_dijo tontamente_-¡Todos!"_

"_¡Error!"_-imitó Hermione a un timbre.

"_¡Cómo que hay un error!"-_gritó alterada Cho Chang.

"_Tranquila chica que esto no es un concurso"-_la apaciguó la castaña mientras algunas risas se escuchaban de fondo_.-"Digo error, simplemente porque tú no eres mi amiga, así que ya no son todos."_

"_Mía tampoco es"-_añadió Pansy.

"_Tranquila Parkinson, eso significa que eres inteligente_"-le dijo Hermione a lo que Pansy le sonrió.

"_Bueno…-_siguió la morena_-…más amigos, a ver…"_

"_Cho Chang, por si no te has dado cuenta, no has venido aquí a hacernos una lista de tus amistades, que dudo que tengas muchas verdaderas, sino para que nuestro querido Malfoy te conteste si te deja hacer el trabajo o no aquí_"-dijo Hermione-"_Aunque, por supuesto, en el caso que te deje, realizarás el trabajo en su cuarto porque no hay espacio para más"_

"_Pero si la mesa es muy grande"-_se quejó la diecinueve añera.

"_A ver Cho Chang…-_dijo paciente Hermione_-si echas un vistazo por la sala verás que no hay dos personas sino ocho, y esas ocho personas han venido para lo mismo que tú. Pero como nos caen mejor les hemos dado permiso."_

"_¿Insinúas que no te caigo bien?"_

"_No lo insinúo, lo digo_"-le dijo Hermione claramente.

"_De todos modos, no he venido a preguntarte a ti, sino a Draco"_

"_Muy bien_"-terminó la castaña.

"_Draco, perdona que no te volviera a hablar antes, es que Granger me ha entretenido"_

"_¡Eh! ¡Que te has entretenido tu sola bonita!"_

"_Bueno, y ¿qué contestas?_

"_Ya te lo ha dicho todo ella"-_le dijo el rubio despreocupado

"_Pero yo soy muy amiga tuya_"-le dijo ella_-"¿No me puedes hacer un hueco? No sé, echa a alguien…"_

"_Podría echar a Potter y a Weasley chica_"-le dijo tranquilamente_-"Pero por suerte o desgracia, eso no está solo en mi mano"_

"_¿Ah no?_

"_¿Recuerdas que también es mi sala?"-_exclamó Hermione de lejos.

"_Cierto_"-dijo Cho Chang-"¡_Cómo eres tan insignificante te olvidé!"_

"_Si fuera tan insignificante no estarías hablando conmigo, te lo aseguro"-_le dijo Hermione sinni siquiera mirarla, ya que leía un libro.-"¿_Y sabes qué?" "Estoy tardando demasiado en echarte a la calle. Así que vamos. Puerta"_

Y levantándose, Hermione empujó a Cho Chang hasta la salida.

"_¿Tus últimas palabras?"-_añadió Hermione.

"_¡Zorra!"-_le gritó la morena.

"_Mira quien fue a hablar_"- le dijo la castaña.

"_No te burles de mí Granger, no sabes con quien te metes"_

"_No me burlo de ti Chang. Te lo digo todo a la cara"_

"_Si quieres seguir burlándote de mí ven esta noche a las 23.30 al lago"_

"_No me das miedo si es que esa es tu intención"_

"_Entonces asumo que te veré allí con varita"_

"_Ni lo dudes"_

Y con estas palabras, Hermione Granger le cerró la puerta en las narices.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"_¿No pensarás pelear con ella, verdad_?-le preguntó Ginny a su amiga.

"_¿Por qué no?"-_le contestó Hermione indiferente.

"_¡La vas a reventar_!"-exclamó Ron.

"_¡Y encima con varita!"-_le dijo Harry-"_Te la vas a cargar Herm." _

"_Ella solita se lo ha buscado"_

"_Vamos Granger, no es para tanto"-_habló Blaise_.-"No sé, suficientemente la pones en su lugar hablando. ¿Hay necesidad de utilizar la varita?"_

"_¡Me ha llamado Zorra!"_

"_No seas cínica Granger, porque a ti te resbala lo malo que diga la gente te ti"-_le dijo Draco_-"Eres especialista en ignorar mis insultos ¿recuerdas?"_

"_La diferencia es que si hubiese, en algún momento de mi vida, combatido contigo, habría_ _sido un combate digno de ver_"-le dijo la castaña_-"A ella esta claro que la voy a ganar_"

"_La diferencia es que por un insulto vas a comenzar un combate que nunca hubiera surgido si te mantuvieras en tus cabales_"-aclaró Pansy_-"No es que te conozca mucho, pero Granger, por el amor de Dios, te pueden echar. Y sé que eso si te importa."_

"_Pansy tiene razón, Hermione_."-opinó Luna. _"Además, pelar con ella sería caer demasiado bajo"_

"_¡Y que rayos hago!"-_gritó histérica Hermione.-"_Me encantaría que nos hicieran una prueba de inteligencia. Porque, sinceramente, el saber que es así de estúpida para enfrentarse conmigo porque su coeficiente intelectual es bajo cero me ayudaría a tratarla como se_ _merece"-_respiró_-"Pero si tiene una inteligencia más o meno normal no entiendo que no piense que le voy a mandar una maldición que la va a dejar frita"_

"_Definitivamente no quiero pelear contigo_"-exclamó Draco.

"_¿Y que vas a hacer?-_le preguntó Ginny.

"_Por lo pronto ir a cenar. Luego me ducharé, terminaré los deberes y a las 23.30 estaré ahí abajo"_

"_No hagas ninguna locura"_

"_Dudo que me dejéis hacerla ya que vosotros vais a venir conmigo"_

"_¿Cómo?"-_exclamó Ron.

"_Lo que acabas de escuchar. Os quiero a todos allí a las 23.30. A todos"-_aclaró Hermione_- O si no…_

"_¿O si no?"-preguntó Draco interesado._

"_O si no…-_empezó la castaña_- …Adiós Cho Chang"-_terminó con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_Pero bueno, Blaise, Pansy y yo no somos tus amigos_"-dijo Draco- _No creo que te importe el que no estemos._

"_Malfoy, ¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra "todos"_?- le preguntó Hermione.

"_No entiendo porque nos quieres allí a nosotros-_dijo el rubio.

"_Porque todos sois concientes de los estúpida que es y de los insultos que me ha dicho"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Simplemente por el hecho de que uno no esté, lucharé con ella, y por suerte o por desgracia de sus "amistades", Cho Chang no vivirá para contar como la venció Hermione Granger."_

"_Hermione ¡estás hablando de que Cho Chang puede morir_!-exclamó Luna.

"_¡Cho Chang le ha hecho daño a demasiados amigos míos!-_hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar aHarr_y-Y si nadie la para, hará sufrir a medio Hogwarts. Y eso no me lo podéis negar. Además no voy a matarla. Solo voy a darle un pequeño susto._

Con estas últimas palabras, todos se quedaron mirando a Hermione como nunca habían hecho.

Admiración, sorpresa, decepción; miradas que no aceptaban que Hermione hubiese cambiado tanto.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Draco Malfoy bajaba las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor. Hacia ya bastante rato que todos se habían ido a sus respectivas salas. No había visto a Granger por todo el camino; o estaba todavía en la sala o ya había llegado al Comedor.

Mientras caminaba, el rubio pensaba que había pasado una tarde entera con la insoportable de Granger, aunque eso ya era inevitable, con sus estúpidos amigos Gryffindors y, para colmo, había vuelto a ver al engreído de Michael Ledger, y ése, empezaba a creer que era peor que los odiosos Gryffindors. Y creer eso era muy, muy grave.

Recordaba como Granger manifestaba tan naturalmente su odio por Cho Chang. Él, no es que la odiará, pero a veces era muy pesada. Y si tenía que mandarla al quinto pino, lo hacía.

¿Pero Granger? Quizás era porque él, no es que pasara demasiado tiempo junto a ella como para conocer como era. Pero se acordaba perfectamente de los rostros de sus amigos; la sorpresa que manifestaban sus caras era algo repentino.

Eso quería decir que Potter y los Weasleys tampoco la habían visto así. Era, por así decirlo, la nueva Hermione Granger.

Y a él no le desagradaba.

Volviendo del mundo de los pensamientos al real, entró en el lugar dónde cenaría en breves instantes. Y sentándose en la posición que siempre ocupaba, se despachó un trozo bastante grande de carne y unas cuantas cucharadas de puré de patatas, acompañando el plato con un vaso rebosante de zumo de calabaza.

"_¡Ese es el Draco Malfoy que yo conozco!"-_exclamó a su lado Pansy sonriéndole, a lo que él le respondió de la misma manera al recordar el comentario de la rubia en la mañana.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Harry podía percibir las miradas de odio que se intercambiaban su mejor a miga y la persona de la que algún día estuvo enamorado.

También podía notar que él no era el único que estaba atento de los movimientos de la Ravenclaw y la Gryffindor. Varios pares de ojos se posaban en las dos chicas. Más concretamente tres Slytherins, una Ravenclaw y tres Gryffindors.

Pero de pronto Hermione se levantó y salió fuera del comedor.

"_¿Ahora qué hacemos?"-_pegrúntó Ron a su hermana y su amigo_-"¡No podemos dejar que luche con Cho Chang!" _

"_Ha dicho que si estamos allí todos no usará la varita"-_dijo Ginny.

"_¿Sinceramente crees que los Slytherins irán a visitar el lago por la noche?-_dijo Ron sarcástico- _" Además, no me imagino a las tres serpientes haciendo una obra de caridad parando a Hermione"_

"_La gente cambia Ron"_

"_Los Slytherin no cambian, evolucionan malvadamente"_

"_Pues Pansy Parkinson es tu compañera y parece que os llevabais muy bien esta tarde"_

"_A eso se le llama conveniencia hermanita"_

"_¡Queréis parar ya_"-gritó Harry_.-"Lo que tenemos que hacer es parad a Hermione y sé por dónde empezar"_

A continuación, el moreno se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la salida seguido por Ron y Ginny. Le llevó algún tiempo captar la atención de Draco Malfoy. Cuando la consiguió le llevó más tiempo todavía que lograra entender lo que el Gryffindor le decía, mayormente porque el rubio al principio lo ignoraba.

_En una media hora estaban todos al comienzo de la escalera._

"_¡Qué carazos queréis ahora_!"-gritó Draco Malfoy.

"_Cállate Slytherin"-_le dijo Harry_-"Hermione se ha ido a su habitación. ¿No podrías hacer algo para que no saliera allí?"_

"_¿Me estás diciendo que deje encerrada a Granger porque tenéis miedo de lo que le hará a Cho Chang_?-exclamó Draco.

"_Sí_"-dijo directamente Ginny.

"_No sabes como es Hermione, Malfoy_"-dijo Ron.

"_Respecto al carácter sé como es Weasley_"- respondió el rubio al recordar la bofetada que sellevó por parte de la castaña en tercero_**.-"**Gracias por recordármelo."_

"_No podéis dejarla encerrada por miedo a su reacción_"-saltó Blaise-"_Se supone que vosotros la conocéis lo suficiente para saber como actuará"_

"_Para vuestra tranquilidad yo voy a ir"-_dijo Pansy

"_¿Qué?-_exclamó Draco.

"_No intentes pararme porque sabes que hago lo que me da la gana"-_le dijo la rubia.

"_Yo también iré"-_dijo Blaise.

"_Te lo dije Ron, la gente cambia"-_le dijo Ginny a su hermano.

"_Perdona, la gente no cambia"-_le dijo Blaise amablemente a Ginny- _"Solo que algunas veces no se llega a conocer realmente a las personas"_

"_Bueno entonces queda rechazado el plan de encerrarla_"-dijo Harry_-"Y si volvemos al plan de que todos vayamos no creo que funcione porque Malfoy no ha dicho si va a ir o no. A parte Luna no está"_

"_¡Cómo que no estoy_!"-se escuchó una voz saliendo del comedor.

"_Luna estábamos en…"_

"_Ya sé de que va todo esto_"-dijo tranquilamente_-"Sí voy a ir"_

De repente todas las miradas se centraron en el rubio esperando una contestación. ¿Tan relevante sería su presencia para que Granger decidiera combatir con Cho Chang o no?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"_Espero que todos estén allí_"-se dijo así misma Hermione bajando por las escaleras de su sala rumbo al lago

_Eran las 23.20_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Bueno siento la tardanza, espero que a mis pocos seguidores les guste este capi.

YA tengo ideas mucho más interesantes para introducir en el 5º capi.

Nuevos personajes, muchos lazos familiares desconocidos y nuevas apariciones de Michael Ledger, a parte de el encuentro entre nuestra querida Hermione y la odiosa para algunos y amada para otros: Cho Chang.

Les quiere.

¨(Ana)¨


	5. Una disculpa

Todos los personaje pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, solo sus descripciones y la historia mePertenece.

**Capítulo 5- Una disculpa.**

Con mucho esfuerzo intentó abrir la puerta de la entrada sin hacer ruido.

Caminaba a paso lento ya que sentía que no debía ir; sabía que no se estaba comportando como ella solía hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que fuera una falsa.

El no haberse enfrentado nunca con nadie no querría decir que no fuera ella misma. La vida está llena de muchas personas, y cada persona está llena de muchas personalidades que cada uno adquiría en distintos momentos.

¡Mentira! Si sentía que debía ir y aclararle las a cosas a Cho Chang, pero puede que lo que le impidiera ir fuese el hecho de que sus amigos creían que había cambiado y encima para mal.

¡No! No podía ni pensar eso ni preocuparse toda su vida de lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran de ella; ya fuese bueno o malo, o ya fuesen sus amigos o desconocidos.

Así que, caminando, ahora con paso decidido y rápido llegó al lago. En ese instante se recriminó el no haber quedado que un lugar explícito. Aunque el enfado por su error desapareció drásticamente al ver aparecer, tras una pequeña colina, el rostro de la asiática que "tanto" deseaba ver.

No pasarían ni medio minuto para que Ravenclaw y Gryffindor estuvieran cara a cara.

Hermione echó un vistazo por los alrededores buscando si había alguna señal de sus amigos. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por Cho Chang que pronto la ametralló con el tema.

"_Y tus queridos amigos¿Dónde están?"-_dijo con malicia_-"Parece que ya no sois tan amigos, o por lo menos no lo aparentáis."_

"_¿Sabes qué? Creo que sé por qué no han venido"-_le dijo Hermione dejando a la otra chica "por los suelos"-_ "Pero no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de mi vida. Solo he venido a decirte que no pienso pelearme contigo y menos con varita, porque comprendiendo las opiniones de otras personas-_se acordó de Draco_- no tengo que rebajarme al hecho de usar hechizos cuando no me importan tus comentarios. Ya que si me llamas "zorra" tu lo eres el doble_"-terminó diciendo la castaña con una sonrisa verdadera.

Hermione pudo observa como el rostro de su compañera de colegio se volvía rojo, seguramente por la ira contenida.

"_¿Seguro? Porque yo te veo un poco sola, porque sin tus amigos, no eres nada."-_ le dijo con mucho esfuerzo la diecinueveañera para intentar aparentar serenidad.

"_Tú di lo que quieras. Y si quieres te explico el porqué de la ausencia de mis amigos, y al saber el motivo descubrirás que los conozco demasiado como para que vengas tú y me digas estupideces_"-le dijo alterada la prefecta- _"Yo les dije a todos que si no venían lucharía contigo. Pero creo que me están poniendo a prueba. No vienen para que me de cuenta que estoy arriesgando mi futuro en Hogwarts por tu culpa. Y esto que te voy a decir no es por ellos, es por mí. ¿Sabes las veces que he intentado consolar a Ron por los rumores del año pasado de la muerte de su padre, los cuales inventaste tú? Después no tuvo el valor de vengarse de ti por no recordar .Pero antes de eso ya te encargaste tú de fastidiar bien a Harry haciéndole sentir culpable por la muerte de Cedric Diggory_."-Hermione cambió su cara de enfado a la de odio_-"Lo único que te digo es que como intentes a infundir rumores de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna que también es mi amiga, Blaise que es mi nuevo compañero de proyecto, Pansy que ya ha tenido bastante con Ledger, incluso de Malfoy que es mi compañero de Sala Común, te juro que todos los hechizos y maldiciones que he leído en los tantos libros por los cuales tu me insultas, los pondré en práctica contigo"_

Tras decir esto, Hermione no le dejó tiempo a Cho Chang a decir algo al respecto ya que la dejó sola en el lago, yéndose hacia el castillo de nuevo.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

"_¡Ah!"-_susurró Luna- "_Blaise me estás pisando"_

"_Lo siento. Es que no tengo espacio. ¿A quién se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de espiar a Granger a ver que hacía con Cho Chang?"_

"_Ni se os ocurra echarme al culpa, porque aunque yo sugerí la idea todos me seguisteis al matorral. Y ese no es mi problema_"-dijo Ginny.

"_Todos no te hemos seguido"-_le dijo Draco que estaba apoyado en un árbol.

"_¿Ah no¿Entonces por qué las estás espiando tú también?"-_le dijo sarcástica Ginny.

"_Me refería al matorral imbécil_"-le contestó el rubio.

"_¡Ron! Malfoy me estás insultando. ¡Defiéndeme!"_

"_Luego, luego"_

"_Como te rías te pegó_"-Le amenazó la pelirroja al Slytherin que estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

"_Hermione ya no nos puede oír porque se ha ido al castillo"-_dijo Pansy_.-"No sé por que razón habéis venido todos cuando después la que la ha estado espiando de verdad he sido yo"_

"_Técnicamente tú nos has pasado la información, o sea, nosotros también la hemos estado espiando_"-le dijo Blaise.

"_¡Serás cara dura_!" –le dijo ella riendo.

"_Será mejor que nos vayamos"-_aclaró Harry.

"_Ya nos estropeaste la fiesta Potter_"-exclamó Draco.

"_A ti no te lo decía hurón"-_replicó el moreno.

"_Ese "nos" significa "nosotros", si no quieres liarnos, especifica cara-rajada"_

"_Ya vale"_

"_De todos modos, eres tú el primero que tienes que irte porque cuando Hermione llegue a la sala común te preguntará que dónde estabas"_

"_¡Como me va a preguntar eso si estoy aquí abajo!_

"_Para que os queréis quedar aquí abajo si no os soportáis los unos a los otros_"-dijo claramente Luna.

Sin más contestación entre Gryffindors y Slytherins cada uno se fue a su sala común correspondiente con un algo nuevo en lo que pensar:

Si se supone que se odian entre ellos¿Por qué desde que empezó el curso se hablaban como si los años anteriores no hubieran existido y los insultos y miradas de odio pasaran inadvertidas?

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

"_¡Cómo la odio!"-_murmuraba Hermione mientras se dirigía a su sala_-"¡Debería haberle dicho algo más duro, para que sufra un poco que no es malo! Incluso…"_

"_¿Incluso qué…?"-_surgió una voz a espaladas de la castaña.

Hermione sintió el miedo por primera vez en la noche. Con los pensamientos en la dichosa Ravenclaw no se había dado cuenta que estaba rondando por medio de los pasillos de Hogwarts a las 12.00 de la noche. ¡Sería estúpida! Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, cuando esa maldita voz volvió a hablar:

"_Creo que el hecho de que una prefecta¡No, un Premio Anual, esté paseándose en medio de la noche por estos pasillos, es una información bastante peligrosa para tu expediente. ¿No es así, Hermione? "_

No hacía falta darse la vuelta para reconocer esa voz que le taladraba los oídos; tan molesta, tan empalagosa, tan de Michael Ledger.

"_¿Quieres algo Ledger?"-_le plantó cara de una vez_-"Estoy ocupada, por si no lo has notado"_

"_¿Ah sí?_-dijo intentando ser irónico_-¿Ocupada¿Qué ocupación le puede llevar a alguien a las 12, un lunes, en el bosque oscuro?_

Sentía la ira que momentos antes pudo haber sentido Cho Chang cuando ella le soltó todo el sermón. No pensaba quedarse hasta las tantas discutiendo con tal ignorante, y tampoco pensaba rogarle para que no difundiera que había cometido una falta grave días después de su nombramiento como Premio Anual. Sin más dilación y haciendo como que no había escuchado nada, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia su querida sala.

Michael Ledger sentía que su plan no se realizaría tan fácilmente, y muchísimo menos con Hermione Granger, ya que ésta, directamente le ignoraba. Por lo pronto, lo único que tenía que hacer era adquirir un poco de fama y popularidad, y que idea más brillante que saliendo con una chica difícil. Aunque tendría que buscarse a otra.

Y para que la castaña sufriera¿que mejor manera que intentar salir con su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley?

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

"_¡Es una pasada de sala!"-_gritaba allí en medio Luna_-"Sinceramente, si dimites algún día, presentaré mi solicitud como Premio Anual"_

"gritaba allí en medio Luna 

"_No creo que dimita"-_dijo Pansy_-"Puede mangonear a cualquiera que se le antoje. ¡Eso no es una carga, es un gusto!"_

"_Es verdad_"-dijo Ginny-"_Es una pena, porque si Luna salía elegida me iba a invitar a que me mudara con ella¿verdad Luna?_

"_No"-_le respondió claramente Luna riéndose.

"_¡Cómo que no!"_

Pansy se divertía de lo lindo viendo como Ginny empezaba a correr detrás de su amiga armada con un cojín.

Se encontraba las cuatro en la sala esperando que sus compañeros terminaran sus respectivos entrenamientos de Quiddicth. Eran las 19.05 y hasta las 19.30 no pensaban llegar.

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones grandes con una libreta en mano y con una mirada frustrante.

Intentando encontrar una idea apropiada para el 31 de Octubre, o sea Halloween, pero no pensaba proponer un baile, ya que traía mucho problemas; parejas, trajes, hormonas…

Necesitaba una idea original y una muy buena. Necesitaba un orgullo, una idea que se le atribuyera a ella.

De pronto se fijó en Pansy, estaba realmente triste. Seguramente sería porque estaba sola.

Se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba mirando a Ginny y Luna correteando y riendo. La Slytherin sonreía y Hermione supo ese momento, sin conocerla, que Pansy Parkinson no tenía ni el valor ni la fuerza para, en un futuro, ser una mortífaga.

La veía allí, sentada en el suelo. Con unos pantalones color azul claro hacía maniobras de flexibilidad. Entonces se le ocurrió que debería encontrar la inspiración en algo o en alguien.

Y allí estaba Pansy con sus movimientos, un tanto complicados. ¡Qué era contorsionista o qué!

Se la imaginaba con un vestido sencillo para Halloween ¡No¡Directamente nada de bailes!

¡Idea! Podría haber baile pero no sería un baile oficial, y participaría quien quisiera.

Tendría que profundizar la idea…

"_Pansy¿puedes venir?"_

La rubia se dirigió a la Gryffindor.

"_¿Tienes idea de algún tipo de baile?"_

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

"_¡Este t__ío nos quiere matar!"-_escupió Ron_-"¡Te entran ganas hasta de quitarte de Quidditch!"_

"_No exageres_"-le habló Harry-"_Con todas las cosas que nos han pasado en estos 7 años¿No crees que ya deberían aprender a ignorar a quien no soportes? Más que nada lo digo porque parece que te gusta meterte en líos, y esta vez es un profesor."_

"_Un profesor de mierda"_

"_Eso nadie lo niega"-_habló por atrás Blaise.

"_¡Por cierto!"-_se dirigió Ron al moreno Slytherin_- "¿Tan grave fue lo que te hizo? O sea, ayer escuchamos algo pero¿Era cierto?"_

"_¿Te cuesta mucho no meterte en la vida de los demás Weasley?-_le habló cruelmente Draco Malfoy.

"_Por cierto¿desde cuándo compartimos vestuario?-_dijo Harry.

"_Desde que el estúpido del nuevo entrenador quiso tener su propio despacho y utilizó el vestuario de chicos de Slytherin."_

"_Draco, solo me ha preguntado"-_dijo simplemente Blaise aunque con la voz un poco apagada.

"_Si te ha molestado lo siento"-_le dijo Ron-"_Entiendo perfectamente como te debiste sentir. Cho Chang el año pasado infundió unos sobre mi familia. Hermione debería haberle pegado ayer y dejarla muda"_

Harry no dudó en soltar algunas carcajadas, aunque pronto los dos Slytherins se le unieron dejando a Ron un poco confuso.

"_Paso de vosotros"-_murmuró Ron mirando el reloj_.-"Son las 19.45, ya deberíamos estar en tu sala Malfoy, tenemos que hacer el trabajo."_

"_Por favor, cuando lleguemos hasta el últimos piso serán las 20.00 y para que las tías estas nos empiecen a regañar, prefiero no ir."-_dijo Draco.

"_¿Estás pensando en no ir?"-_le preguntó Blaise.

"_Es que, yo que sé, llevan una hora juntas, seguro que ni siquiera habrán notado nuestra ausencia. Además, ya tenemos bastante con las clases, los deberes, los entrenamientos y encima todos los días tenemos que quedar para hacer un trabajo. Sé que tenemos que hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué quedar todos los días¿Por qué después del entrenamiento de Quidditch del cual acabamos reventados?"_

"_Por una vez te doy la razón Malfoy"-_le dijo Harry

"_Potter, me has dado la razón muchas veces más de las que quisieras"-_le contestó el rubio.

"_Cállate creído"_

"_Pues yo tampoco voy_"-dijo Ron.

"_No conoces a Pansy. Cuando veas que has faltado al primer día de trabajo te arrancará los sesos."-_le dijo Blaise divertido imaginándose la escena.

"_Se nota que no conoces bien a Hermione. Sería capaz de echarte una maldición como no te presentes allí"_

"_Ese no es mi problema porque si recuerdas bien, nunca he dicho que no pensaba ir a hacer el trabajo"-_le dijo Blaise.

"_Entonces¿por qué estás aquí?"_

"_No lo sé"_

"_Me encantan tus respuestas Zabini"_

"_¡Qué quieres! Me siento cómodo con vosotros"-_dijo sin pensar

Los otros tres se quedaron con las caras un poco difíciles de describir.

Un Slytherin pensando: _"Pero que coño está diciendo éste"_

Unos Gryffindors pensando_: "Se ha vuelto majareta"_

Y otro Slytherin pensando: "_Esta guerra estúpida no lleva a nada, pero parece que la indirecta de poder ser amigos no les ha caído demasiado bien"_

"_Bueno yo me voy"-_dijo sin más el Slytherin moreno.

Al desaparecer éste último los otros tres se quedaron mirándose, y por la mente de cada uno llegó la misma frase que parecía dicha con una voz un tanto fría:

"_Jamás dejaré que eso pase. Slytherins y Gryffindors…, a muerte"_

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

"_Me ha encantado tu idea Herm. Ahora hay que ver si te la aprueban"-_dijo Ginny mientras ponía una postura de baile extraña.

"_Así no se hace Weasley_"-le recriminaba Pansy y volvía a hacer la postura de nuevo por doceava vez.

"_También tengo que ver si el dichoso Slytherin me apoya con la idea"-_exclamó la castaña.

"_No veo por que no iba a hacerlo; Siempre le han gustado estas cosas_."-aclaró Pansy_.-"De pequeños bailábamos, aunque era un poco incómodo. El imbécil siempre ha querido sacarme unos cuantos centímetros de altura"_

"_¡Pero yo no pienso bailar_!"-gritó Hermione.

"_Tranquilízate. Nadie ha dicho que bailes, aunque me parece un poco estúpido que montes todo esto, lo organices, te den la Enhorabuena y tu ni siquiera seas capaz de bailar una estúpida pieza_"-le dijo la rubia.

"_Parkinson. Todavía queda que Dumbledore me apruebe la idea. Si lo hace, de todos modos es un concurso de baile y quedan dos meses. El concurso va destinado para las personas que tengan facilidad para el baile; que sepan bailar_"-dijo Hermione.-"_Además tengo pareja"_

"_Vamos a ver. Por la pareja no te preocupes, puedes elegir entre estos cuatro y encima te queda todo el colegio_"-le dijo Ginny.

"_Perdona_"-exclamó la castaña_-"Si yo bailo, bailamos todas."_

"_¿Es un reto?"-peguntó interesada Luna._

"_¡No!. Es un hecho. Si yo bailo es para ganar porque no pienso hacer el ridículo. Y no sé bailar."_

"_Yo tampoco"-dijeron Luna y Ginny a la vez._

"_Yo os enseño"-_dijo Pansy.-"_Piensa en el coraje de aquellos que siempre han querido sabotearte por todo, que conozco a algunos, e imagínatelos allí plantado, con la boca abierta al ver que eres más perfecta de lo que ya aparentas"_

"_Lo ves. Ya le han entrado ganas de bailar_"-dijo la pelirroja al ver la sonrisa de Hermione.

"_Tú dejarás muertos a todos cuando vean que eres más que la hermana de Ron Weasley"-_dijo Pansy_.-"A ti te han llamado de todo Luna, deberías defenderte y que mejor manera que demostrando que no eres tan patosa. Además bailarías con Draco Malfoy. Todas se morirán de envidia"_

"_¿Por qué tengo yo que bailar con Malfoy_?"-exclamó Luna inconforme.

"_Porque dudo que Hermione y Ginny quieran bailar con él; y es muy alto para mí. Aparte no me pienso calentar la cabeza buscando pareja por todo Hogwarts. Yo me quedo con Blaise; tenemos confianza y solo es un poco más alto que yo"_

"_Yo me quedo con Harry, porque no pienso bailar con mi hermano"-_dijo Ginny_-Además que se joda un poco Cho Chang"_

Pansy sintió algo de envidia cuando se dio cuanta de la confianza que tenia la pelirroja con Harry. Pero ella nunca había sido rencorosa, mejor que estuviera con una buena persona que con la asiática calienta…

"_Cómo vas a ir tú con Harry, déjame el otro bajito a mi que soy un retaco"-_le dijo Hermione-"_Tú vete con…_

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Pues que tú eres muy alta, tendrías que ir con Ron o con…"_

"_¡No!"-_gritó Ginny.

"_¡Bien_!"-exclamó Luna_-¡No iré con Malfoy¡No¡Mierda¡No que ir con Ron!_

"_Ni yo con Malfoy_"-dijo Pansy.

"_Creo que no deberíamos repartirnos las parejas todavía. Dudo que esos cuatro quieran participar en el concurso y convencerlos será bastante difícil_"-exclamó Pansy.

"_Dudo que todos los chicos de Hogwarts quieran participar"-_dijo Hermione_-"Tenemos que poner algo que les compense, un premio o algo parecido"_

"_Ya pensaremos en algo otro día"-_dijo Ginny_-"Yo, lo siento mucho pero me voy. Se nota que estos no van a venir y tengo que terminar muchos deberes"_

"_Yo te acompaño"-_le dijo Luna_-"Espero que mañana empecemos el trabajo, no es que tenga muchas ganas pero tenemos que hacerlo"_

Hermione las despidió en la puerta.

"_Yo también me voy Hermione, pero antes quería hablar contigo_"-le dijo Pansy.

"_Si es muy largo nos sentamos"-_le dijo la castaña amablemente aunque extrañada¿Pansy¿Hablar con ella?

"_NO"-_le dijo ella nerviosa_-"Es bastante directo. Solo quería..."_

"_¿Estás bien?_

"_Sí. Bien, allá voy."_

"_Escucho"_

"_Se que te he dicho muchos insultos y no dudo que muchas veces habrás sufrido por ello pero…"_

"_Pansy si te cuesta decírmelo mejor lo hablamos en otro momento"_

"_No, no .Simplemente quería decirte que si te he molestado en estos años, que lo hacía por envidia de vuestra amistad. Además yo en ese tiempo era una niña tonta y sin cerebro."_

Hermione se quedó muda durante unos instantes. Acaso¿se estaba disculpando?

"_No te estoy pidiendo que me perdones, ni que seamos amigas. Llevaba con este remordimiento desde mediados del año pasado, pero nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo. Pero hoy bien a Luna riendo, me he dado cuenta de que cuando estamos las cuatro vosotras tres sois amigas y yo estoy aparte."_

"…"

"_Entiendo que sea extraño para ti. No te estoy pidiendo nada. Solo que comprendas que nunca he tenido una amiga de verdad, y nunca encontraré una si me sigo comportando así"_

"_No deberías mortificarte tanto"-_le dijo Hermione_-"Pienso que Malfoy, Zabini y tú, sois como Harry, Ron y yo. La diferencia es que vosotros sois un poco fríos y no os gusta dar muestras de cariño públicamente. Si los demás vieran la confianza con la que os tratáis los tres, se darían cuenta de que hay otro trío en este castillo_"-terminó sonriéndole.

"_Bueno. Solo era esto. Me sentía culpable y quería disculparme. Ahora eres tú la que elige…_

"_Estás perdonada_"-le aclaró al castaña.

"_En ese caso me voy ya"_

Pansy abrió la puerta y se despidió de la Gryffindor.

"_Pansy"_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_Deberías valorar más tu amistad con esos dos. Puede que me de escalofríos de pensarlo, pero hay que reconocer que Draco Malfoy es otra persona cuando está contigo, y Blaise Zabini te adora"_

Pansy le dio las gracias con la mirada y se alejó recordando las pelas de nieve en el extenso jardín de la Mansión Malfoy; las apuestas hechas en el ático de Blaise, y en los momentos de sentimentalismo en el sofá de su propia casa.

El único problema era el pertenecer a la casa conocida por su frialdad. Ella haría cambiar eso.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Harry y Ron se quedaron un poco rayados cuando Hermione les contó en el desayuno que Pansy le había pedido perdón, que ella la había perdonado y que, aunque la rubia no lo sabía, le propondría ser amigas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada; más que nada porque estaban mudos de la impresión.

Hermione se fijó en la puerta de la entrada viendo pasar a la gente en parejas, y grupos numerosos de amigos.

Pronto aparecieron por la puerta Blaise, Pansy y Draco. Fue poner un paso en el Gran Comedor y que Colin Creevey les hiciera una foto.

Hermione no dudo en subirse a su asiento y gritar:

"_Yo quiero una copia de esa foto"_

El comedor se quedó en silencio y mirando malamente a Hermione; pero habían pasado ya muchos años desde que a ella le dejó de importar la opinión de la gente.

Tres pensamientos Slytherins revoloteaban en las mentes de dichos dueños:

"_Que bajo has caído sangre-sucia"_

"_La gente ya no sabe lo que inventar para hacer amigos"_

"_Gracias Hermione"_

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Hola.**

**Me alegro que os guste mi historia. Intento que sea fresca y cómica, mientras que exploto lo que mejor se me dan: los diálogos.**

**No tengo muchos reviews que explicar pero si muchos que agradecer:**

**Sweet-Ally, Xaide, ChIk-SoAd (sé que te gusta Blaise), Rose Destiny, Kimita-Potter, just-my-soul, malidrakE, ginnycristy, y a jennyjade.**

**Me gusta mucho que me apoyéis y que os agrade el Fict.**

**Me gustaría más que nada, que no os limitéis a escribirme reviews de satisfacción; estoy atenta a todos los consejos y fallos de mi historia.**

**Muchísimas gracias.**

** ¨(Ana)¨**


	6. Ensayos y preparativos

Todos los personaje pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, solo sus descripciones y la historia me pertenece.

**Capítulo 6- Ensayos y preparativos.**

"_Y 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3, no, no, no, así no."_

"_¡Estamos reventados!"-_ exclamó Blaise-"_Es martes, hemos tenido Quidditch, llevamos 3 horas con este estúpido baile y no hemos progresado nada."_

"_Este ya es el cuarto día y la única diferencia que noto es que mis pies pesan dos_ _kilos cada uno"-_suspiró Harry.

"_Además, estoy empezando a agobiarme. Una semana metidos en esta sala ocho_ _personas para hacer un trabajo que ni hemos empezado"-_aclaró Ginny.

"_De todos modos la presentación de Halloween la haréis Malfoy y tú, ¿Por qué no hacéis ese baile vosotros y vuestras parejas?"-_preguntó Ron.

"_¡Ja! Tú lo que quieres es librarte"-_dijo Luna_-"Como al final quedamos en que las parejas serían igual que en el trabajo, tú crees que no vas a hacerlo, ¡Ja!"_

"_Si Malfoy, Blaise, Luna y yo bailamos, vosotros también"-_dijo Hermione_.-"Además Ron, creo que tú serás justamente el primero que baile."_

"_¿Por qué?"-_preguntó interesado.

"_Porque, aunque la idea fue mí, el baile lo ha montado todo Pansy, incluso este fin de semana ha estado dando unas cuantas clases a las demás participantes. Por favor, si vino el sábado pasado a las 3 de la mañana porque había creado un nuevo paso. Sería un poco egoísta si te negaras a bailar con lo ilusionada que está."_

"_Entonces Ginny y Harry también van a bailar, jajaja"-_dijo Ron burlándose.

"_No hace falta que te regodees tanto. ¿O acaso si te burlas de nosotros vas a conseguir no bailar?"-_le dijo su hermana_-"Recuerda que eres tú el que no quiere bailar."_

"_Ejem, ejem…"_

"_Ya sé que tú tampoco estás muy cómodo Harry, pero por lo menos no estás todo el día quejándote."_

"_Perdóname por aclarar mis opiniones"-_le recriminó Ron_-"Además, ¿qué se supone que ganamos los tíos con esto?"_

"_A parte de ligar más, caer mejor y ampliar los campos de tu sabiduría práctica…"-_dijo Luna_- "creo que unos 100 puntos para tu casa."_

"_Ya, como si fuera algo nuevo"-_dijo Ron.

"_¡Perdón! No me acordaba que estaba hablando con el Señor: "Gano puntos por cada vez que hablo""-_dijo sarcástica Luna- _"Para todos no es tan fácil ganar puntos ¿sabes? Puede que para algunas personas, ganar los puntos de este baile sea un orgullo."_

"_La mayoría de la gente gana puntos en cada clase."_

"_¿No te has parado pensar en que no todo el mundo destaca? ¿O acaso tú conoces a todo Hogwarts? Hay gente que solo por destacar de cierta forma intentará ganar el concurso".-_aclaró Luna- _"No todo el mundo es tan popular como tú."_

"_¡Yo nunca he buscados ser popular! ¿Me oyes? Y si lo soy no es ni por gusto, ni por_ _méritos propios".-_gritó el pelirrojo-"_Pero no me acordaba que estaba hablando con "Doña Quisquillosa""._

"_¡Qué! ¿Ahora tengo yo la culpa de tu egoísmo_?"-gritó la rubia.

"_¿La tengo yo de tus ganas de hundir a la gente? ¡Por que veo que hoy me ha tocado a mí!"_

"_Eso ha sido una falta muy grave Ron. Esto no quedará así, porque yo no soy así, y tú lo sabes."_

"_Yo también creía que tú sabías que yo no era ningún egoísta. Pero parece que no nos conocemos tanto como parece, ¿No crees?"_

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Blaise se habían quedado de una sola pieza. En un principio creían que eran las estúpidas discusiones por los que los ocho habían pasado desde el principio, ya que eran muy diferentes, con lo cual no intervinieron en ningún momento. Pero fue tarde cuando pensaron que deberían haberlo hecho.

"_Voy al servicio"-_dijo Luna mientras se dirigía hacia tal lugar.

"_Me voy"-_dijo Ron.

"_Pero Ron…"-_empezaron Ginny y Hermione a la vez.

Pero él no les hizo caso. La Sala Común quedó en silencio solo roto por el portazo de Luna que ya había salido.

También ésta desapareció de la Sala tras musitar un breve "Adiós".

**¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡**

"_¿Cómo diablos se que ha ocurrido disculparte ante Granger_?"-le reprendía Draco asu amiga_-"Te estás volviendo loca. Y todo por acercarte al estúpido de Potter."_

"_¡No digas eso ni en broma!-_le gritó Pansy_-"Lo que yo sienta hacia Harry es solo cosa mía, y a veces siento necesidad de tener una amiga, ¿sabes?"_

"_¿Ahora Blaise y yo no existimos?"_

"_Creo que la que no ha existido durante bastante tiempo he sido yo. Y para tu información, Blaise también está pensando en disculparse, más que nada porque durante tres meses tenemos que convivir con ellos, además, ya sabes como es Blaise y su obsesión por unir las casas y eso, ¿crees que desperdiciaría la oportunidad de acercarse a Gryffindor? Sobretodo cuando los tres no estamos tan unidos como algunos quieren aparentar."_

"_¿Me estás echando de tu vida?"_

"_¡Cómo crees! ¡NO!"_

"_Pues no te entiendo"-_suspiró Draco sentándose en su cama-"¿_Que necesidad tienes de acercarte a Granger?"_

"_Draco…"-_dijo ella sentándose a su lado_-"Por muy unidos que estemos o dejemos de estar, yo necesito amigas, chicas…o cualquier otro término relacionado con sentirme aceptada por la parte femenina de Hogwarts. Tengo muchas cosas en común con Luna y con Ginny, y lo mejor de todo es que Hermione me ha perdonado."_

_¿Qué Granger qué…?_

_Como lo oyes, me ha perdonado, y también me ha dado ánimos para que tenga más confianza en ti y en el romanticón de Blaise._

Pansy nunca pensó que la cara que pondría Draco al contarle todo aquello fuera la de un rostro sonriente y encantador.

Draco sabía que Granger actuaría de esa manera. Podría buscar la forma de abrirle los ojos a su amiga respecto a la Premio Anual, pero no tendría el valor para hacerlo, no después de ver como Pansy disfrutaba con las otras tres hablando de cotilleos, baile y demás cosas. Lo peor de todo era que veía como Granger también disfrutaba con Pansy, y en cierto modo, le hacía sentir bien al saber que la primera amiga que la rubia tenía en el Colegio no iba a hacerle daño.

"_Supongo que en el fondo también tiene que ver con el cara-rajada ¿no?"-_le dijo burlón.

"_¡Oye! Yo no soy así. No voy utilizando a la gente"_

"_No lo dirás por mí, ¿no_?-le preguntó curioso.

"_¿Conoces a otra persona que utilice a la gente?"-_le respondió ella riendo mientras salía por la puerta.

El rubio sonreía. Ese año no había empezado como él habría querido, sobretodo por el roce con algunos personajes con los que nunca pensó que compartiría tanto tiempo. Pero tampoco se podía quejar.

A raíz de un trabajo habían acabado ocho personas totalmente opuestas en una Sala Común enorme en las que todos pasaban el mayor tiempo posible.

A raíz de esa Sala habían empezado un proyecto de baile en el que todos pasaban más tiempos juntos del imaginable.

A raíz de ese tiempo, su amigo seguía con sus proyectos de amistad y su amiga ahora tenía nuevas amigas y, no dudaba que pronto y gracias al trabajo escolar acabara compartiendo con Weasley algo más que opiniones del trabajo.

¿Se suponía que ahora él debía trazar lazos de amistad con el "trío de oro"?

Draco Malfoy nunca se imaginó pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido tras pasar solo una semana en su último curso en Hogwarts. ¡Y le quedaban 10 meses todavía!

Quien sabe, a lo mejor acababa haciéndose gay y terminaba con Potter, pero entonces Pansy se enfadaría con él y se liaría con Weasley para fastidiarlo; pero Granger se vengaría de él mismo por hacer que Pansy acabara con Ron, y Hermione se liaría con Blaise, pero eso haría que Draco y Blaise se distanciaran. Por su parte, Ginny celosa de Draco por estar con Potter se haría lesbiana y se liaría con Luna, porque hubo un tiempo en que los rumores apuntaban a que Luna y Malfoy tenían algo, y Ginny pensaba que eso le haría daño a Draco.

¿Cómo podía pensar que él tendría la culpa de toda esa estúpida comedia imaginaria, cuando era el único que todavía no se había inmiscuido con gente de otras casas?

**¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡**

Pasada una semana, los ánimos no subían. El estrés por tener que soportarse los unos a los otros podía más que la fuerza de voluntad de cada uno.

El tema del baile había tenido más efecto en los alumnos del que creían. La mayoría de las chicas se habían apuntado, y los chicos, movidos por el hecho de poder ganar 100 puntos, también. Hermione se encargaba del tema social: apuntaba a los concursantes y conversaba con ellos sobre las reglas. Draco en la decoración, cosa en la que Luna se prestó voluntaria para ayudarle, algo que ese Malfoy no rechazó, porque ¿Decoración? Mejor con ayuda. Hermione también le pidió permiso a Dumbledore para ver si Pansy podía intervenir en lo que eran clases de baile para que las alumnas que no tenían ni idea pudieran hacer algo con sus ganas de bailar.

En cambio, Ron, Harry, Blaise y Ginny se encargaban de buscar las medidas exactas de los ingredientes de sus respectivas pociones. Blaise de la suya con Hermione, Ron con Pansy y Ginny y Harry también trajeron para Draco y Luna, al fin y al cabo, el rubio les había cedido su Sala.

Y así pasaban las tardes. Preparando Halloween, discutiendo, buscando los ingredientes de sus trabajos, discutiendo, planeando la primera salida a Hogsmeade, discutiendo, haciendo los deberes, discutiendo, haciendo guerras de cojines en la que algunos daban más fuertes que otros, movidos por los recuerdos, y, en fin, discutiendo.

**¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡**

Un gran alboroto sonaba en la Sala Común. Eran las 9.00 de la mañana de un sábado. Hermione seguiría durmiendo de no ser por tal ruido. Se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo. Se colocó una bata y se dispuso a bajar a cantarle las cuarenta a Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién se creía que era para formar tanto jaleo? La sala también era suya, ¡pero eso era una falta de respeto!

Solo cruzó la puerta para ver que una cabeza rubia despeinada asomaba por la puerta que estaba en frente de su dormitorio. Una mirada de los dos bastó para saber que el ruido no era culpa de ninguno de los dos, y no era momento para formar escándalo.

Se asomaron al rellano y comprobaron que la sala estaba llena de alumnas de 6º y 7º en pijama charlando como si nada malo pudiera pasar.

Draco se quedó de piedras. No tenía ninguna explicación para esto y, aunque nunca habría puesto impedimento para observar a chicas en pijama, en ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a su cama. No evitaría los gritos de Granger.

Hermione simplemente respiró profundamente unas cuantas de veces y bajó las escaleras.

"_¡Hola!"-_dijo ella cortando a las demás_-"¡Qué! ¿Bonita fiesta, eh?"_

"_¿Qué haces tú aquí, come-libros_?"-le arrolló una chica morena con cara de amargada.

Draco soltó algunas risitas, porque esa chica no sabía dónde se había metido al insultar así a Granger.

"_¿Y qué haces tú aquí?"-_le respondió Hermione de la misma forma_-"¿Por qué tu podrías estar aquí y yo no?"_

"_Mira yo he llegado hace una semana de un viaje con mis padres, junto a estas amigas, ¿entiendes_?"-leexplicó ésta tontamente_-"No estoy desde el principio de curso, así que un amigo nos ha invitado a esta sala genial. Haríamos una fiesta y así me explicaría las novedades y cotilleos de este año. Solo sé que tú no estás invitada. Porque una persona tan popular como yo no se puede permitir invitarte"_

"_AM. Entiendo_"-le sonrió Hermione con sorna_-"Veo que no te has enterado de las novedades de este año todavía, ¿no?_

"_Pues la verdad, todavía no"-_respondió estúpidamente la chica.

"_Yo te las explicaré."-_le dijo Hermione amable-_"Este año han vuelto a abrir la Sala de los Premios Anuales, y desde principios de curso llevan conviviendo en esa sala. ¿Adivina que sala es?"_

"_Pues no sé"_

"_¡ESTA!"-_le gritó la castaña_-"Así que ya os podéis estar largando de mi sala"_

"_Mentira"-_le contestó la chica_-"Esta sala es para fiestas"_

"_Mira niña, si no quieres que Granger te de una patada y te saque de los pelos, cosa que yo no te recomiendo, ¡Sal ya de nuestra maldita sala_!"-le gritó Draco desde arriba.

Las chicas que estaban allí no podían creer lo que veían. ¡Draco Malfoy en pijama! Pero más que su porte, lo que más brillaba en el rubio era su ira, así que sin más remedio empezaron recoger sus cosas y fueron abandonando la sala.

_¿Quién os invitó?-_le preguntó Hermione rábica_-¿Quién?_

"_El profesor nuevo, el guapo."-_contestó al última que salía. Y cerró la puerta.-"_Lo sentimos, no sabías que vivíais aquí"_

"_¡Michael Ledger!"-_gritaba Hermione_-"¡Quien si no! ¡Es odioso! ¡Agg!_

"_Ya os lo dije cuando vino"-_le dijo el rubio.

"_Esto no se va a quedar así, no señor."-_hablaba la chica.

"_Eso suena a venganza"-_dijo el chico_-"Cuenta conmigo"_

Hermione se acomodó en un sofá, en el que también se sentó el Slytherin. Sabía que el chico se apuntaría a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con hundir a Michael Ledger, y en ese momento, a Hermione le caía muy bien Draco Malfoy.

**¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡**

Recordaba la humillación de Granger en el pasillo hacía ya varias noches. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo de esa forma? ¿A él? Se vengó introduciendo a un grupo de estúpidas alumnas a primera hora de la mañana en la Sala de los Premios Anuales, el podía hacerlo, era profesor. Les dio unas pocas indicaciones: hacer mucho ruido, inventar la excusa del viaje y decir que había sido el "profesor nuevo, el guapo". No la conocía mucho, pero sabía que faltaría poco tiempo para que Hermione Granger o se quejara, algo que no le serviría de mucho, o preparara su venganza. Ante tal posibilidad, él pensaba en otra para contraatacarla. Y ahí entraba la siguiente víctima:

Ginny Weasley.

**¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡**

Tan rápido como había llegado, desapareció el fin de semana. Un nuevo lunes comenzaba.

"_¡Granger!"_

Hermione giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la de Blaise Zabini.

"_¿Es cierto lo que Draco me ha dicho? Lo de Michael"_

"_Por desgracia sí."-_le contestó ella con desagrado_-"Ese imbécil no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que fastidiarme. Solo porque sus cosas no salieron como el quería la semana pasada"_

"_¿Qué pasó la semana pasada?"-_le preguntó con interés Blaise.

"_Me lo encontré tras mi encuentro con Cho Chang. El muy necio intentó chantajearme, por supuesto indirectamente, para que no se fuera de la lengua que hacía yo a esas horas en medio del pasillo. La verdad, no sé que querría a cambio de mi silencio porque lo ignoré y me fui."_

"_Me puedo hacer una idea de lo que quería"-_murmuró el moreno.

"_¿Decías algo?"_

"_¡Sí!"-_le dijo desesperado_-"Te tengo que pedir un favor Hermione"_

"_Di"_

"_No puedes dejar nunca sola a Pansy, no cuando sepas que Michael no está en clases, ¿entiendes?"_

"_Pues no la verdad_"-le dijo extrañada.

"_Tú solo intenta que no esté sola al alcance de ese engendro, ¿vale? Ahora me tengo que ir. No cuentes esto mucho por ahí, solo a quien consideres que tienes que darle explicaciones, a nadie más. Adiós."_

"_Pero…no te entiendo_"-susurró ella sorprendida por el favor y por el contenido del ese favor.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo que le había propuesto Zabini mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

"_¿Estás bien, Hermione?"-_le preguntó Ginny.

Hermione la miró, pero se dio cuenta que no era la única que hubiera querido decir esa pregunta, ya que Ron y Harry le dirigían miradas de: ¿Qué pasa?

"_Algo le pasa a Pansy con Ledger"-_dijo directamente.

"_¿Nos tiene que importar algo?"-_preguntó Ron extraño.-"_Me está cayendo bien,_ _pero ¿desde cuándo nos preocupamos por la mesa contraria_?-terminó refiriéndose a Slytherin.

"_Sí"-_contestó cortante_-"No es por el hecho de que ahora sea mi amiga, sino porque Zabini me ha pedido que no deje nunca a Pansy sola si sé que Ledger anda paseándose. Y no lo entiendo."_

"_Eso es extraño"-_indicó Ginny_-"Cuando Ledger apareció en tu sala el primer día, dio indicios de que sentía algo hacia Parkinson, algo sucio evidentemente, pero sentía algo."_

"_En cambio, la cara de ella fue de repulsión. Es como si él quisiese algo con ella, pero ella no_."-aclaró Harry.

"_Aún sabiendo a qué viene todo esto no podríamos hacer nada"-_explicó Ron-"_El es un profesor, y no sabemos si Parkinson es de fiar, y menos Zabini."_

"_No lo entiendes"-_exclamó Hermione_-"Nunca había visto a Zabini así. Estaba desesperado; como si le costase mucho pedirme ayuda pero no tenía otro remedio. Es como si viera a su amiga en peligro de algo que desconocemos, pero ahora no puede estar pendiente de ella todo el día, porque ahora tiene amigas y se mueve por el castillo sin dar explicaciones. ¡Por eso me lo ha pedido a mí! Porque ahora somos amigas, y si Pansy no está con ellos, estará conmigo."_

"_Menos en las clases de baile"-_sugirió Ginny.

"_¿Qué clases de baile?-_preguntó Harry.

_Ginny pudo ver la incógnita no solo estaba en el rostro del moreno._

"_Veo que no os habéis enterado_"-suspiró Ginny-"_Pansy es la encargada de las nuevas clases de baile. Serán los lunes, miércoles y viernes; a las 21.00. Son unas clases que van a ayudar a perfeccionar a los alumnos su técnica de bailar. Cuando se termine el concurso, que por cierto, lo han pospuesto a Navidad…"_

"_¿Por qué razón?-_preguntó Hermione enfadada.

"_Porque un concurso necesita más tiempo para realizarse, a parte de la preparación de los concursantes. Además, Dumbledore cree que con el concurso, se queden muchos más alumnos de los previstos, lo que los protegerá más."-_le dijo Ginny con calma-_"Como iba diciendo, cuando acabe el concurso la clase se transformará, si se puede llamar así, en una clase de refuerzo, a no ser que la mayoría de los alumnos bailen en el concurso y acudan a la clase de baile, lo que hará que no haya ninguna transformación."_

"_¿Una clase de refuerzo? ¿Desde cuándo?-_inquirió Ron boquiabierto.

"_Y eso no es lo peor de todo."-_respiró Ginny-"_Después de lo que me ha dicho Hermione, creo que si Zabini teme verdaderamente que Ledger pueda hacerle algo a Pansy, sus temores son razonables."_

"_Explícate"_

"_Michael Ledger será el supervisor de la clase de Pansy."_

"…"

"_Lo peor de todo es que, esta noticia fue dicha por Dumbledore ayer por la noche. Dudo que Zabini la escuchara."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque la dijo cuando estábamos entrenando con Slytherin, es decir, que Blaise no lo sabe todavía. Cuando lo sepa se intranquilizará más."_

"_¿Y tú como lo sabes?-_le preguntó Ron_-"Ayer entrenaste con nosotros"_

"_Me lo ha dicho Luna esta mañana, en la clase de Hagrid, que por cierto nos ha traído hoy un trabajo…"_

"_Ginny no te enrolles"-_le llamó la atención Harry.

"_Vale, tranquilo_"-le contestó ella mordazmente_-"Bueno…me lo contó Luna esta mañana. Parece ser que casi todos los alumnos de nuestro curso van a asistir a esa clase, por supuesto la ambición les corroe, y el hecho de poder ganar 100 puntos y 500 galeones pues…puede con ellos"_

"_¡500 GALEONES!"-_gritó Hermione.-"¿_Cuándo ha salido esa noticia que yo no me he enterado?"_

"_Hermione, deberías estar más atenta"-_señaló Ron_-"No te van a mandar una carta por cada noticia que salga solo por que seas una Premio Anual. Todo el mundo sabe ya que Dumbledore aumentó la emoción del dichoso concurso sumando al premio 500 galeones."_

"_Pero, ¿de dónde va a sacar Dumbledore ese dinero para los ganadores_?"-inquirióHermione.-"_No es una cantidad que puedas adquirir todos los días"_

"_Ahí intervengo yo otra vez"-_sonreía Ginny altiva_-"Vereis, parece ser que a Dumbledore le encantó la idea de Hermione del concurso y ha quedado con una tienda de ropa de Hogsmeade, en que los beneficios de los trajes y demás accesorios, vayan a parar al magnífico premio que los ganadores adquirirán"_

"_¿Y tú como sabes todo esto?"_

"_Pues porque la dueña de la tienda de ropa es la tía de Luna."_

"_¿Es la hermana de su padre loco?"-_preguntó Ron sin vergüenza.

"_¡No le digas así! Es la hermana pequeña de su madre, es muy joven, tendrá unos 30 años"-_dijo Ginny-"¿_Y adivináis lo mejor de todo?"_

"_¿Qué cosa?"-_se desconcertó su hermano fingiendo ilusión.

"_¡Que nos va a dar trabajo!"_

"_¡Qué!"-_exclamó Harry

"_Sí, ya hemos hablado con Dumbledore y nos deja ir todos los viernes y sábados a ayudar en la tienda. Le hemos dado la excusa del concurso, pero ya sabéis como es nuestro querido director, creo que en verdad lo sabe todo."_

"_¿Y vais a cobrar_?"-preguntó Ron interesado.

"_Pues sí. Tendremos una paga fija, porque Lesley, así es como se llama su tía, piensa hacer reformas en la tienda, con lo cual espera más clientela, a parte de la que tendrá de Hogwarts. Pero dice que con todo esto del concurso, si hacemos una buena propaganda y publicidad de las nuevas actividades que tendrá la tienda, nos llevaremos un piquito más."-_terminó ilusionada la pelirroja.

"_¿Y cuál es vuestro sueldo fijo?"-_preguntó Hermione.

"_60 galeones al mes"_

"_¡60 GALEONES!"-_exclamaron Harry, Hermione y Ron a la vez.

"_¿Le podrías preguntar a Lesley si yo puedo trabajar allí?"-_le dijo Hermione sonriendo indiscretamente.

"_Supongo que no habría ningún problema. Creo que ha despedido a algunas trabajadoras porque no estaban contentas con su sueldo o algo así. No estoy muy segura. Lo que sé a ciencia cierta es que hay un puesto de cajera en la tienda; hay un cartel en la puerta del negocio_."-dijo Ginny divertida por la cara de su amiga.

"_¡Pero tú no puedes trabajar!"-_inquirió Ron celoso_-"Eres menor de edad"_

"_Ya sabía que saldrías con algo de eso_"-le dijo Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada_-"Para tu información ya hablé con mamá y me deja porque sabe que es en un lugar seguro. Además ya me había informado sobre esto y la edad mínima para trabajar son 15 años con un contrato firmado por el ministro. ¡Y yo lo tengo!"_

"_¡Qué! ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?"-_exclamó Ron sorprendido.

"_Me ha enviado mamá está mañana dos copias; una para dársela a Luna para que se la entregue a su tía, y otra para mí_."-dijo Ginny con un pan en la boca_.-"Respecto a ti Hermione, no creo que haya problema porque dentro de dos semanas ya eres mayor de edad, a parte ya tienes más de 15 años. Así que le escribo hoy a mi madre para que realice el contrato con el ministro. Pero antes tienes que avisar a tu madre de lo que piensas hacer para que te mande su autorización, y bueno yo tengo que consultarlo con Luna."_

"_Ginny, ¿es mi imaginación u hoy estás demasiado habladora?"-_le preguntó burlón Harry.

"_¡Qué pasa! ¿No podíais dejar que disfrutara mi momento importante o qué_?"-le contestó ella fingiendo tristeza-"_Por una vez que estáis tan pendientes de lo que yo diga, ya os vale cortarme el rollo"_

"_No te ofendas Ginny, ya sabes como son_"-intententó tranquilizarla Hermione.

"_No estoy ofendida"-_le sonrió a su amiga-"_Al fin y al cabo, tengo trabajo y ellos no. ¡Ahora os fastidiáis! Me voy. Adiós Hermione._

Hermione se despidió de ella con la mano.

"_Chicos, yo también me voy. Tengo que hacer los deberes, mandarle una carta a mi madre y hablar con Malfoy."_

"_¿De qué?"-_le preguntó Harry.

"_De Pansy claro, si me tengo que preocupar por algo me gustaría saber el porqué. Malfoy me lo contará."_

"_¿Crees que te lo contará_?-exclamó Ron.

"_Por supuesto, si hay algo que nos une a ese egocéntrico y a mí, es nuestro odio por Michael Ledger. Nos vemos en la cena_."-terminó diciendo y se alejó.

"_¿Crees que sea algo grave?"-_le dijo Harry a Ron.

"_¡No me digas que te importa!"_

"_¡No me digas que no estás intrigado!"_

"_Bueno, eso es cierto_."-explicó Ron-"_Además, me preocupa que le pase algo."_

"_¿Desde cuándo?"-_preguntó el moreno.

"_Desde que le pidió perdón a Hermione. Eso significa que está arrepentida. Luego está mi odio por Ledger"_

"_Bueno"-suspiró el moreno-"Ya veremos lo que pasa."_

Sin decir nada más, los dos amigos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia su Sala Común.

**¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡**

"_¡Tenemos un gran problema Malfoy!"-_gritó Hermione nada más entrar en su Sala –_"Tenemos que hablarlo"._

"_Dirás que tú tienes un problema"-_le contestó él tranquilamente sentado en su sillón_.-"Que yo sepa no compartimos nada."_

"_¿Desde cuándo Pansy no es nada_?".-le dijo ella mordazmente, porque sabía que la rubia le preocupaba.

Solo escuchar el nombre de su amiga, y la palabra "problema" anteriormente dicha, le bastaron para mandarle una mirada a Hermione sugiriéndole que le contara lo que sabía y…rápido.

"_¿Te enteraste de las nuevas clases de baile?"-_le preguntó ella sentándose en frente de el rubio_-"Las da Pansy"_

"_Algo así he escuchado"-_le contestó. Pensó en añadir "¿Y qué pasa con eso?", pero sabía que la castaña odiaba que la cortaran, y lo que menos necesitaba era quedarse sin la información.

"_Alguien supervisa esa clase"-_le dijo con ira-"_Y parece ser que no hay nadie mejor que Michael Ledger para ese trabajito"_

Si Blaise nunca le hubiera advertido indirectamente a Hermione que Ledger se traía algo entre manos con Pansy, ella nunca habría percibido cierto temor en el rostro de Malfoy nada más decirle la noticia.

"_¡Qué!"-_exclamó con voz cansada él_-"¿Por qué ella no me lo ha dicho?"_

"_No lo sé_"-fue lo único que le contestó ella.

Hermione lo miró y no dudó en sentir un poco de pena hacia el rubio. Podía ver en su mirada perdida, antes llena de desprecio cuando la miró a ella, un dejo de tristeza, de abatimiento, de inseguridad; estaba segura que eso lo había causado el hecho de que Ledger estuviera cerca de su amiga.

"_Malfoy"-_empezó ella y no continuó hasta que la mirada de él correspondía a su propiamirada-"¿_Por qué tú y Blaise teméis tanto que Ledger esté con Pansy…a solas?"_

"_¿Blaise?"_

"_Sí. Esta mañana me dijo que no dejara nunca sola a Pansy si Ledger rondaba cerca; más bien me rogó. Me gustaría saber el porqué_"-terminó ella esperanzada de que le diera una respuesta.

"_¿El "Porqué" de que Granger?"-_le preguntó él bruscamente.

"_Si Blaise me dijo eso será por algo, ¿no crees?"-_le espetó de igual manera_-"Además, no he pasado por alto tu temor"_

"_¿Qué temor?"-_rió é_l-"Los Malfoy nunca tememos. "_

"_Parece ser que las reglas de los Malfoy están fallando, ¿no crees?"-_inquirió ella con satisfacción_.-"Porque yo soy testigo de que hay algo que está fuera de lugar, algo que no te esperabas, algo que te ha cogido por sorpresa."_

"_Definitivamente estás paranoica"._

"_Malfoy no me cabrees porque no vas a ganar nada con eso. Sabes que no voy a cambiar mi forma de pensar porque tu te hagas el loco; todo esto se solucionará cuando tú me cuentes lo que quiere Ledger con Pansy, recuerda que ella es mi amiga."_

"_¡Y yo como se qué ella es tu amiga y no un uso para vengarte de todos los insultos que recibiste de mi en estos últimos años_!"-le gritó él poniéndose en pie.

"_¡Porque yo no soy como tú!"-_le gritó ella también-"_No necesito vengarme de ti porque el único mal que nos has hecho han sido insultos, solo palabras. Pero parece que Blaise teme por Pansy y tú, aunque no lo quieras reconocer para no perder tu estúpida reputación, también temes algo, algo concreto, algo peor que palabras. ¡Así que dímelo de una vez porque si Ledger le hizo algo o piensa hacerlo, me vengaré o lo evitaré! ¿Entendido?"_

"_¿Sabías que deberías haber ido a Slytherin?"-_le sonrió el más tranquilo volviéndose a sentar-"_Eres vengativa…y astuta."_

Hermione sonrió altiva.

"_Por lo que veo también egocéntrica."_

"_No soy la única_"-le dijo indirectamente.

Draco dejó de sonreír y se limitó a pensar durante unos segundos.

"_Malfoy, no te pido que confíes en mí; solo que me hables de los temas que conciernen a Pansy. Es mi amiga, una buena amiga"-_le dijo tristemente.-"_Ojalá la hubiera conocido antes"_

"_Bien, esto es lo que haremos: mañana nos reuniremos aquí Blaise, tú y yo. Luego ya hablaremos lo que tengamos que hablar."_

"_Bien. Ahora me voy a mi cuarto"-_dijo ella levantándose.

"_Granger, ¿A qué hora son las clases de Pansy? Si está Ledger pienso vigilarle_."-dijo con evidencia.

"_Debería estar ahora en clases, pero no tienes de que preocuparte."_

"_¿Por qué razón?"-_preguntó él

"_Ron está allí"_

"_¿Se supone que me tengo que fiar de él?_

"_¿Crees que ese estúpido le haría algo con Ron allí? No lo creo. Igualmente, le he dejado órdenes de que la traiga hasta la puerta. Luego tú la llevarás a su Sala"_

"_Granger, se dará cuenta de que la estáis vigilando."_

"_Eso mejor que le pase algo, ¿no crees?"_

"_De todos modos no me fío de Weasley. Voy a ir yo"_

"_Malfoy, tienes que aprender que no eres el único que hace las cosas bien. Ron la traerá sana y salva. No tienes por que preocuparte. Y si pasa algo, bueno me echas la culpa a mi, ¿vale? Pero deja que lo intente."_

"_¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?"_

"_Porque para él es una nueva persona a quien contarle cosas. Esta harto de mis respuestas predecibles y las de su hermana. Te aseguro que Ron es, como decirlo, demasiado protector"-_dijo con énfasis en esa última palabra_-"Le ha tomado cariño."_

Sabía que, en cierto modo, Malfoy lo había aceptado y comprendido. Era evidente que Ron y Pansy se llevaban muy bien, todos lo podían notar.

Comenzó subiendo las escaleras pero se detuvo.

"_Malfoy_"-le dirigió la palabra_-"¿Sabías que deberías haber ido a Gryffindor? Tu lealtad hacia Pansy te delata."_

Le dirigió una sonrisa que no podía evitar y siguió su camino hacia su dormitorio. Si en algún momento hubiese girado, podría distinguir en el rostro de Draco Malfoy una muy bonita sonrisa.

**¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡'¡**

Hola a todos y a todas. Me he dado cuenta que llevo mas de 3 meses sin subir nada. Me estoy volviendo vieja (15 años, 4 meses, 8 días) cada día cuenta.

¡Dios! ¡Encima paranoica! En fin, dejémoslo.

Gracias por los reviews, no son muchos pero sí intensos. Lo bueno es la calidad no la cantidad.

Besos a todos y espero que os guste.

¨(Ana)¨


	7. Días odiosos

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, solo sus descripciones y la historia me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 7- Días odiodos**

"_En fin"_ –suspiró una Hermione tumbada a lo largo en su sillón_-"¿Me lo vais a explicar de una vez?"_

En la Sala de los Premios Anuales, a las 19.00 de la tarde de un miércoles, estaban dos Slytherins pensativos y una Gryffindor impaciente.

"_Haber, es…como decirlo"-_empezó Blaise-"_Es como si estuviera obsesionado con ella"_

"_¿Obsesionado?"-_exclamó ella sentándose bien_-"No lo conozco mucho, pero¿habéis visto claramente hasta que punto puede llegar Ledger?"_

"_Bueno, creo que meter lío vocalmente es su especialidad, como lo de mi madre o lo de_ _Pansy de este verano, lo peor es que la gente le cree."-_dijo Blaise

"_¿Qué es lo de Pansy de este verano?"_

"_Creo que ya escuchaste algo de eso el día que lo vimos por primera vez"-_indicó Draco-"_Dijo que ella se había acostado con él y cosas más obscenas. Pansy no salió en todo el verano, porque no sé como lo hizo Ledger pero le entregó pruebas, que nadie sabe de donde las sacó, a los Parkinson. No es que la castigaran porque se acostara con alguien, sino porque lo hizo con él. Odian un poco, bastante a los Ledger. Al final todo se solucionó."_

"_¿Se solucionó?"_

"_Me refiero a la parte de las pruebas y todas las sandeces que inventó él. John y Lisa se dieron cuenta de que no podían creer a un Ledger antes que a Pansy."_

"_¿Quiénes son John y Lisa?"-_inquirió la chica.

"_Los padres de Pansy"-_le explicó Blaise.

"_Realmente¿qué clase de rivalidad hay entre los Parkinson y los Ledger?"_

"_Una menor que la que tiene con los Malfoy, pero al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo una rivalidad_"-dijo el rubio aburrido.

"_¿Con los Malfoy? Umm, venganza entre los sangre-pura_"-se burló ella.

"_¡JA!"-_le soltó el rubio con cara de pocos amigos-"_No me hace gracia"_

"_A mí sí_"-se rió ella-"_En fin, con los Parkinson que pasa"_

"_Todo fue por un negocio"-_empezó Blaise.

"_¡Por qué sino!"-_interrumpió ella

"_¡Quieres saber la historia o no!"-_le gritó el rubio.

"_¡Cállate! Solo saltas cuando yo hablo_.

"_Es normal, no voy a saltar cuando habla mi amigo"_

"_¡Ejem!"-_alzó la voz el moreno.

Los dos se callaron para que continuara.

"_Las dos familias estaban comprometidas en un mismo negocio. Les iba bien hasta que, no se sabe porqué, los Ledger empezaron a recibir más beneficios de la cuenta. Los Parkinson, no dijeron nada, solo se separaron de ellos y, por su parte abrieron un nuevo negocio, cuya idea fue de Pansy. Pero eso fue hace unos 10 años y la idea de Pansy salió por casualidad: la típica idea de una niña de 7 años."_

"_¿Cuál fue la idea?"_

"_Como lo llama Pansy: Montar una tienda solo para chicas en las que se sientan cómodas y pasen todo el día"-_imitó Blaise una voz chillona.

"_¡Oye! Nosotras no tenemos esa voz"-_exclamó la castaña enojada.

"_No te has escuchado"-_murmuró el rubio de lado.

"_Tú tampoco: pareces un ogro."-_le sonrió ella falsamente y vengativa.

"_Total que, triunfaron con la "gran" idea_"-terminó el moreno intentando aguantarse la risa.

"_A lo mejor es por venganza_"-dijo ella.

Los dos chicos se miraron.

"_¿Por venganza?"-_inquirió Blaise_-"¿Por qué iba a ser por venganza?_

"_¿No os habéis parado a pensar que quizás los Ledger le echan la culpa a los Parkinson, especialmente a Pansy, porque su negocio se fue al traste gracias a la grandiosa idea de una niña de 7 años?_

Ninguno de los dos habló.

"_Es evidente que los dueños del negocio no podrán hacer nada; pero para eso está Michael Ledger ¿no? Es el que más puede acercarse a ella, por su edad. ¡Y bueno ahora más todavía porque esta aquí de profesor!"_

"_¡Pero eso es una gilipollez!"-_gritó Malfoy levantándose enfadado del sillón_-"No pueden intentar vengarse de una niña de 17 años"_

"_No es una niña"-_aclaró Hermione_-"Pero tampoco entiendo la venganza. Además¿tienen dinero no? O sea, no es que se hayan quedado en la ruina._

"_Supongo"-dijo Draco._

"_Blaise¿en qué piensas?"_

El aludido levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

"_Solo pensaba en…en que sería capaz de hacer Michael para vengarse"_

Los tres se miraron y compartieron una mirada de confusión y angustia.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_Muy bien chicos"-_les felicitó Pansy-"Esta _clase extra nos ha venido muy bien. Habéis mejorado mucho. Recordad que ese premio lo vale. Ensayad en cualquier espacio de tiempo libre que no intervenga en los estudios: vuestras notas no tienen precio. Solo no desperdiciad el tiempo. Hasta mañana" _

Poco a poco, los alumnos iban saliendo por la puerta.Ella se dio prisa y se unió a ellos intentando no ser la última.

Pero falló.

Sintió como una mano le tapaba la boca y la sacaba de aquel círculo de personas, aquel círculo era su salvación.

Notó como unos ojos azul oscuro llenos de odio la miraban directamente a los suyos verdes cálidos. No pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la mirada. Solo que la suya no contenía odio sino temor.

"_Por fin te tengo para mí solita"-_le dijo él con aquella voz que tanto detestaba_-"Tus guardaespaldas no te han soltado en ningún momento. Me estoy empezando a cansar de ese pelirrojo, sin contar a Blaise y a Draco, que parece que viven en tu sombra. ¿Qué es lo que_ _temerán_?-rió con una voz estrepitosa.

Salvajemente la estampó contra la pared. En la penumbra del ala oeste del castillo solo se escuchó un gemido de dolor exclamado por al chica.

"_Si gritas te llevarás un pequeño castigo"-_le dijo él de forma divertida con una mirada sádica-"A parte, aquí no te escuchará nadie"

Ella lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de tal laberinto de pasillos, pero él la volvió a empotrar contra la fría y dura pared.

Esta vez el grito fue mayor. Intentó coger su varita.

"_¿Buscas esto?"-_le indicó él sosteniendo en una mano su varita.

Ella no le habló. Solo dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar. Tenía que pensar como salir de allí.

Él no la tenía agarrada pero si ella corría la alcanzaría.

De pronto sintió como una mano se ceñía a su cadera. Lo miró directamente llena de pánico. Lo empujó, y él, con una cara lujuriosa se pegó a su cuerpo. Sujetó sus manos con una suya arriba por encima de la cabeza de la chica, pegadas a la pared; y con la otra retomó el camino que antes ella le impidió.

"_¡Suéltame estúpido!"-_le gritó ella.

No podía hacer nada. Sus manos las tenía él. Sus piernas estaban paralizadas por las de él. Solo tenía su voz.

"_¡Socorro!"-_gritó una y otra vez.

Los gritos desgarrados salieron por su cansada garganta. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas. Temía que no fuera escuchada.

"_¡Te odio!"-_exclamó ella mirándolo con dicho odio.

"_¡Ja, Ja, Ja!"-_rió burlonamente_-"Yo te deseo y te tendré"_

Se intentó mover una vez más. Sintió como su asquerosa mano se perdía bajo su capa, para luego adentrarse bajo su falda.

"_¡NO puedes hacerlo¡NOOO!"-_gritó ella.

Le escupió a la cara.

Él paró.

Ella dio las gracias a la nada.

Él le pegó

Ella volvió su mirada hacia su cara y él le cogió la cabeza.

Su pelo descansaba en una gomilla. Él se la quitó.

Su cabello, ese día un poco ondulado producto de una poción, se le pegó al rostro sudoroso y sonrosado por los nervios y el temor.

En un instante la chica vio como una sombra pasaba de largo. No sabía quien era, solo sabía que había alguien allí. Escuchando. Viendo.

"_Eres preciosa"-_le dijo él acariciándole la faz-"_Podríamos haber sido felices. Aún podemos serlo"_

"_Tú podrías no haber nacido"_

Pansy volvía a sentir como las manos de Michael Ledger, de nuevo retomaban su camino, esta vez por su muslo. La otra acariciaba su rostro, pero ella lo sentía de forma repulsiva. Comenzaba por sus ojos, delineando su nariz. Intentó acariciar sus labios, pero ella le mordió.

Rápidamente Michael le abofeteó el labio, y volvió a retomar su muslo, esta vez con agresividad y fuerza.

Pansy lloraba silenciosamente.

"_¿Te acuerdas hace años cuando te dije que algún día serías mía? Ese día es hoy…"_

"_¡Ledger!"_

Una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos, no dejándole continuar con sus palabras y haciendo que parase con sus acciones.

"_¡Potter¿Qué diablos haces aquí?"-_gritó con rabia.

El moreno le ignoró y rápidamente le echó una ojeada a Pansy. Tenía el pelo desordenado y revuelto, sangre en el labio y lágrimas por su rostro. Por no hablar de su uniforme levantado y arrugado.

Esta parálisis del "profesor de Quidditch", le bastó a la chica para separarse de él y apoyarse en la pared de enfrente, y poco a poco, sin separarse de dicha pared, ir alejándose.

"_¡Parkinson!"-_exclamó Harry.

Ella lo miró.

"_¡Ve arriba¡Ve con Malfoy¡YA!"_

Poco tiempo le faltó a la chica para salir corriendo torpemente, dejando a los dos jóvenes allí: solos.

"_¿Satisfecho Potter?"-_le preguntó furioso su profesor.

"_Si usted define "satisfacción" con el hecho de haber impedido que abusara de una alumna; ¡Sí! Estoy satisfecho, muy satisfecho._

Michael sonrió altivo y se acercó hacia el moreno.

Harry no se movió,

"_No sabes lo que has hecho. Pagarás esta intromisión"_

"_¿Piensa pegarme una paliza?"-_le dijo él-"_Podría hacerlo. Pero me dejaría marcas, la gente lo notaría, y tarde o temprano acabarías fuera de aquí. No creo que eso entre en sus planes"_

"_Muy listo Potter. Pero no tengo intención de darte una paliza. Te lo cobraré poco a poco. De está no te libras, y te daré donde más te duele. Recuérdalo._

Tras sus palabras Michael Ledger se alejó de Harry y desapareció tras una esquina.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_¿Qué haces Hermione?"-_le preguntó Blaise asomándose por encima del sillón donde la chica descansaba.

"_Escribo mis notas"-_le dijo ella_-"Es como una especie de "diario", pero sin ser a diario. Apunto datos de esto y lo otro, sin venir a cuento. Como apuntes."_

"_¿Para qué lo haces?_

"_Supongo que para no olvidar nunca mi estancia en Hogwarts. Es una experiencia única para_ _mí."_

"_¿Acaso no tienes pensado estudiar algo tras terminar este curso?_

"_Sí, pero no estoy segura de querer seguir en el mundo mágico."_

"_¡Qué!"-_gritó él_-"¿Estás loca¡El mundo mágico no se puede permitir perderte a ti como trabajadora!"_

"_Me halagas, pero también puedo ser una buena trabajadora en mi mundo natal. Además, aquí tengo demasiados problemas, con lo de mi sangre, ya sabes."_

"_No voy a decir que no te vayas porque es elección tuya y harás lo que quieras al final. Pero_ _piénsatelo. Seas muggle o no, una carta te llegó y aquí has demostrado ser la mejor_ _estudiante en años. No deberías dejar que conflictos personales de gente estúpida_ _destruyera tu sueño de ser alguien."_

Hermione lo miró extrañamente

"_¿He dicho algo malo?"-_exclamó asustado el moreno.

"_No, al contrario"-_dijo ella levantándose-"_Gracias"_

A continuación, ella sintió que debía abrazarlo y así lo hizo.

Blaise no sabía como actuar. Había abrazado a personas, pero que Hermione lo hiciese de repente le dio escalofríos. Solo pudo devolverle el abrazo con un calorcito en el corazón.

"_¿Y tú que hacías?"-_pregutó ella una vez que se separaron.

"_Irme"-_dijo él mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta.

"_¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?"-_le preguntó ella.

"_Mañana en clase, mañana aquí para hacer en trabajo."-_le dijo él extrañado por la pregunta.

"_No. Me refiero a algo fuera de clases y trabajos_."-le dijo sonriendo.

"_¿Me estás metiendo en tu grupito de amigos?"-_ironizó el Slytherin-¿_Cuántos van ya? Pansy, yo, te falta Draco."_

"_Mis buenos sentimientos no dan para tanto."-_dijo ella burlona.

"_No es tan malo como aparenta"_

"_Yo no digo que sea malo, aunque conmigo se ha pasado unos añitos, pero intentando olvidar el pasado, no es que me haga mucha gracia ser su amiga."_

"_Bueno, ya verás como es un animalito. No le hace mal a nadie."-_le dijo sonriendo.-"_Bueno_ _vale. No le hace mal a nadie AHORA"-_rectificó.

Hermione reía alegremente.

"_El viernes me voy a Hogsmeade a trabajar en la tienda de la tía de Luna, te puedes pasar"_

"_¿Es una cita?"-_preguntó él con miedo.

"_Supongo"-_dijo ella alegre-"_Una cita…amistosa"_

El chico suspiró.

"_Menos mal. No es por ofender, eres muy guapa y eso, pero no me atraes físicamente."_

"_¡Mal pensado!"-_gritó ella divertida_-"¡Serás egocéntrico!"_

"_¡Ja, Ja, Ja!"_

"_Bueno piénsatelo, y vete ya que lo dijiste hace un buen rato"_

Hermione sonreía viendo como Blaise no paraba de reírse abriendo la puerta. Él volvió a mirarla para ver que hacía ella, pero el rostro de la castaña estaba desfigurado mirando hacia un punto detrás de él.

Se dio media vuelta y vio la imagen que siempre había temido: Pansy estaba allí con la cara manchada de llorar y todo el uniforme desordenado.

"_¡Hey, Pan!"-_la agarró ya que la rubia daba la impresión de caerse_-"Nena¿qué te han hecho¿Ha sido él¡Ese cabrón me las va a pagar! Tranquila estás a salvo._

Pansy lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar, esta vez con furia y odio por sí misma por haber sido tan estúpida.

Blaise la llevó hacia dentro, cerró la puerta con la pierna y la fue llevando hacia un sofá.

Hermione estaba paralizada. Momento antes estaban hablando de las magnitudes de los posibles hechos de Michael Ledger, pero nunca pensó que horas después, Pansy llegara a su Sala…así.

Solo subió las escaleras tropezándose y se dirigió hacia la puerta contraria de la suya. Llamó.

"_¿Qué!"-_Draco Malfoy salió en bata y de mal humor_-"¿Qué mierda quieres ahora Granger?"_

"_Pansy"-_murmuró suavemente.

"_¡Pansy!"-_exclamó él cambiando el rostro_-"¿Qué pasa con ella?"_

Pero la chica no le contestó. Solo miró hacia abajo. El chico le siguió la mirada. ¡Ahí estaba!

Su amiga, su hermana, su confidente, su compañera, su pequeña.

Hecha un ovillo sobre los brazos de Blaise echada un sillón llorando desesperadamente.

No supo como bajó los escalones en tan pocos instantes.

Solo llegó y se arrodilló en el suelo junto al sillón donde estaba su amiga.

"_Hey, peque"-_dijo suavemente intentando no gritar por la rabia contenida_.-"¿Qué te han hecho?"_

Pansy vio como su amigo le miraba de esa forma que solo la miraba a ella, y lloró aún más.

"_He sido una estúpida. Debí haceros caso. Vosotros me avisasteis que algún día pasaría algo así."_

"_¡Qué pasaría qué exactamente!"-_exclamó el rubio.

Hermione no sabía que hacer.

Blaise y Draco actuaban rabiosos pero conscientes de lo que estaba pasando, como si supieran que aquello iba a pasar, tarde o temprano.

"_Creo que…"-_comenzó intentando llamar la atención de los chicos-"_Será mejor que Pansy pase aquí la noche"_

Ellos la miraron.

"_Puede dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá"_

"_Creo que es una buena idea"-_aclaró Blaise.

"_Pero, no es necesario Hermione"-_dijo Pansy azorada_-"¡Yo estoy bien! Voy con Blaise a la sala común y…_

"_¡NO!"-_la interrumpió Draco_-"¡Te quedarás aquí!"_

"_No mandes sobre mí"_

"_Pansy, aunque quisiera hacerlo, no lograría nada porque siempre has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana. Pero sabes que es lo mejor"_

Pansy no contestó.

"_Pan¿Por qué no nos dices lo que ha hecho?-_le susurró suavemente Blaise al oído.

La rubia no habló. Se encogió en su asiento. Los recuerdos le venían y solo pudo asentir brevemente a lo que su amigo le impuso.

"_Me quedaré"-_aceptó ella-¡_Pero solo por hoy! Y no quiero hablar del asunto. Mañana os lo cuento todo."_

"_Será mejor que te acuestes en mi dormitorio. Vamos Pan, te llevo."_

Así el rubio cargó con su amiga y la guió hasta su cuarto.

Hermione se iba a quejar porque había sido ella la que le ofreció su cuarto a la rubia, pero Blaise viendo sus intenciones, la calló.

"_Él tiene el sueño muy ligero, se despertará con cualquier anomalía. Lo siento Hermione, en otra ocasión te defendería, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Piensa que cualquier profesor puede entrar en la sala"_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jueves por la tarde, campo de Quiddicth, Slytherins y Gryffindors reunidos.

"_Hoy vamos a aprovechar este día lluvioso para acentuar vuestros músculos. ¡Sois jugadores de Quiddicth! Deberíais estar fuertes y musculosos y vuestros musculatura solo está medianamente marcada."_

"_Perdone profesor_"-lo interrumpió Ginny_-"Nosotras también, supongo"_

"_Primero no me interrumpa, y segundo será como una prueba. Comenzarán con abdominales, al toque del silbato cambiarán al ejercicio que yo diga. El que más aguante será recompensado"_

El silbato sonó y no tuvieron más remedio que ponerse a hacer abdominales. Algunos con mayor precisión o con mayor rapidez, pero abdominales al fin y al cabo.

Al cabo de 10 minutos torturándolos con el maldito ejercicio, silbó y gritó¡Flexiones!

Está vez los estuvo obligando a subir y bajar los brazos durante 15 minutos.

Y volvió a gritar ¡trotando!

Se levantaron con pesadez del mojado suelo, a causa de unas pequeñas gotas que empezaron a caer.

Al cabo de 20 minutos alguna que otra chica se retiró.

Y volvió a gritar ¡Tijeras!

Los que quedaban se tumbaron en el húmedo y barroso suelo y, de lado, comenzaron a alzar las piernas hasta un ángulo de 90°.

Al cabo de otros 15 minutos volvió a pitar para decir que hicieran lo mismo con la otra pierna.

Ninguno de los presenten eran conscientes del tiempo que llevaban allí, pero el sudor empezó a recorrer la frente de algunos.

Ginny paró su "entrenamiento" y se fue retirando.

Podría haber escuchado el comentario burlesco de algún Slytherin, pero ninguno tuvo el valor de hacerlo, había sido la única chica que había llegado hasta el final.

Minutos después, algunos chicos también se retiraron.

"_No puedo más_"-le susurró Blaise a Malfoy entre jadeos.

"_¡Qué! No puedes abandonar, hay Gryffindors presente"_

"_Es la maldita asma. Lo siento me voy"_

Draco hizo un ademán de levantarse con él, pero Blaise lo impidió.

"_¡Tú tienes que quedarte! Por lo menos hasta que no puedas más. Tiene que ver que tu también eres fuerte."_

El rubio lo miró orgulloso.

Blaise se levantó torpemente y se dirigió hacia los vestuarios.

"_Veamos a un Slytherin rindiéndose ante el enemigo_"-ironizó Ledger demasiado fuerte para el gusto de todos_.-"Ahora el "juego" será diferente. No podéis moveros de vuestro sitio para nada, repito, para nada. A partir de ahora el que se mueva será descalificado y por lo tanto, castigado"_

Blaise lo miró, y no era exactamente cariño lo que transmitían sus ojos. Pero su vista se nubló y sintió que se caía, aunque seguía en pie. Poco a poco empezó a inspirar aire más lenta y rápidamente de lo normal.

Draco iba a ayudarlo pero una mirada de su amigo indicándole que debía seguir allí, le hicieron recapacitar, aunque un nudo se le formó en el estómago.

El moreno seguía tosiendo y no pudo evitar caerse. Sentía que se ahogaba.

Ron, que estaba al lado, no dudó en ir hacia él y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

"_Mal movimiento Sr. Weasley_"-exclamó Michael-"_Estaba pensando en el castigo del Sr. Zabini, pero ahora veo que mataré dos pájaros de un tiro. Ahora¡lárguense de aquí!"_

El pelirrojo también el dedicó una mirada de "gratitud" al "simpático" profesor, y junto a un Zabini más calmado, se fueron alejando.

Algunos chicos se fueron también cabizbajos tapándose con las manos del agua que caía ya que empezó a llover más fuerte

Tan solo quedaron Harry, Draco y un Slytherin de 6º

"_Bien, ya que solo quedáis tres y no hay público lo dejaremos por hoy"_

El chico de 6º no dudó en irse corriendo a trompicones.

Draco ya estaba en pie y Harry a punto de levantarse.

"_No Sr. Potter, se me olvidó añadir que lo de terminar no iba para usted. Me encantan las flexiones¿a usted no?"_

Harry lo miró con odio. Pensaba contestar pero sabía que Ledger estaba haciendo eso para vengarse de él por su interrupción de su "obra benéfica del año" con Pansy Parkinson la pasada noche.

Tan solo se volvió a agachar y comenzó a hacer las gustosas flexiones que le "encantaban" a su profesor.

Draco estaba pasmado. Potter había mirado a Ledger con cara de querer matarlo y ni siquiera había protestado. Pero había algo en su mirada, que le indicaba que algo estaba mal. Y de pronto recordó el momento en el que llevó en brazos a Pansy hacia su cama. La chica se quedó dormida nada más llevar dos o tres escalones recorridos, y cuando la postró en su cama oyó un susurró proveniente de los labios de su amiga. No se acordaba, pero ahora que lo recordaba sonaba bastante a ¡_Potter!_

Y meditó. Pansy tenía aspecto de maltratada, pero no de violada, la verdad es que no había visto nunca a nadie violada, pero le daba la impresión de que su amiga no había pasado por eso. Pero estaba casi seguro que Ledger le había hecho algo, pero entonces¿No la violó?

Michael Ledger era capaz de eso y mucho más. Pero un rallo de luz le cruzó la mente¿alguien evitó que la violaran?

Draco miró a Potter. Mientras subía y bajaba podía distinguir su rostro lleno de ira y coraje. Esta vez, giró su mirada hacia su profesor también, y pudo distinguir satisfacción y venganza.

Pero Michael se giró para encararlo.

"_No pensé que todavía seguía aquí Sr. Malfoy."-_le dijo sorprendido_-"Piensa irse de una vez o le apetece hacer flexiones junto con Potter"_

Michael comenzó a reír estrepitosamente imaginando la ida de Malfoy herido en su orgullo al no poder contestarle a un profesor, pero paró drásticamente al ver como el rubio se postraba al lado de Harry y comenzó a hacer flexiones a su lado.

"_¡Qué diablos está haciendo!"_

"_Me dijo que o me iba o continuaba con Potter y su ejercicio. Bueno opté por lo segundo"_

"_Está usted loco"_

Draco lo ignoró y siguió con su trabajo.

"_¿Pansy?"-_le susurró el rubio a Harry

Éste tardó en comprender a lo que se refería, pero breve y disimuladamente asintió a la medio pregunta, medio afirmación.

Draco vio la respuesta del moreno y su ira aumentó notablemente al pensar lo que hubiera pasado si Harry no hubiese aparecido por allí, así que no tuvo más remedio que gastar su enojo aumentando la velocidad de su ejercicio.

Harry lo vio e intentó comprender que estaba haciendo. Imaginó que por la mente del rubio aparecerían imágenes de él matando a Ledger. Pero supo que el chico que se encontraba a su lado, de cierta manera le estaba plantando cara a Ledger con esa energía en las flexiones, y no dudó y parar un segundo, en el que Ledger le gritó que no lo hiciera, para unirse de nuevo, pero esta vez al mismo tiempo que Draco, con la misma energía y con la misma sonrisa de "No me vas a vencer"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En fin, gracias por los reviews, siento que este capi haya sido más corto pero no es mi mejor momento

Besos a todos


	8. Miradas y sinceridad

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, solo sus descripciones y la historia me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 8- Miradas y sinceridad**

"¿Y? ¿Cómo te van las cosas? La verdad es que hace tiempo que no hablamos."-le dijo Hermione.

"Supongo que bien, pero me preocupa algo"-suspiró la pelirroja sentándose en el mojado pasto.

"¿Y eso?"-preguntó su amiga postrándose junto a ella.

"Últimamente tengo la sensación de que alguien me sigue, y creo que es Ledger; lo he visto rondando por dónde yo estoy varias veces. Y solo tengo clase de vuelo dos veces a la semana."

Hermione no le contestó. Solo rezó porque el susodicho no intentara vengarse por todas las esquinas que pisaba.

"Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿quieres?"-le sonrió un poco falsa la castaña para intentar transmitirle una seguridad que no tenía.

"Está bien"-le sonrió Ginny-"Por cierto, ¿te llevas más o menos bien con Zabini?"

"Tú lo has dicho: más o menos bien. ¿Por qué?"

"Es que, necesito que me hagas un favor"

(Flash back)

Enfundada en su bata verde, Ginny se dirigía hacia las cocinas. Los Weasleys eran famosos por su cabello rojo y por su inoportuno estómago, y esa noche tenía antojo de fresas.

Pensaba que no iba a entretenerse demasiado, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en pedirle la capa invisible a Harry.

Solo faltaba un pasillo por recorrer, cuando se tropezó con alguien. ¡Era increíble! Había recorrido medio castillo, y ahora que estaba allí, tan cerca, se topaba con Filch.

Pero no era él, era…

"¿Zabini?"-esclamó sorprendida-"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

"Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero creo que es más urgente decirte que ¡Bajes el tono!"

-le murmuró-"Por cierto, ¿a dónde vas?"

"A las cocinas, ¿acaso tú no?"

"¡A las cocinas! ¿Sabes dónde están?"-esclamó entusiasmado.

"Sí claro, sígueme"-le dijo ella y echó a andar hacia el cuadro de frutas que se encontraba al final del camino.-"Solo tienes que hacerle cosquillas a la pera, ¿lo ves?"

A continuación el cuadro se abrió y la chica pasó por el agujero que se había formado, él pasó tras ella y el retrato se cerró.

"¿No sabías dónde se cocinaba la comida que comes o qué?"

"Pues no"

Ginny iba a seguir hablando pero se vio interrumpida por la aparición de un elfo.

"Dígame Señorita, ¿qué desea?"

"Doby soy yo, Ginny, ¿me recuerdas?"-le sonrió la chica.

"OH, sí perdone, Doby está un poco despistado, la señorita amiga del señor Harry Potter, ¿no es así?"

Ella asintió.

"A mí me apetecían unas fresas, ¿sería posible?"

"Si, por supuesto, Doby se las trae en seguida"

"¿Tú quieres algo?"-le preguntó la chica a Blaise que seguía un poco…anonadado.

"Eh, sí, me apetecería algo con coco, si puede ser"

"¿Le vale helado de coco, señor?

"¿Existe el helado de coco?"-exclamó abandonando su "excursión" por las nubes-"Sí claro"

Doby desapareció de pronto tras la confirmación del moreno, y reapareció al instante con una bonita y pequeña cesta donde se encontraban unas fresas rojas y apetecibles; y con un bote de tamaño mediano dónde seguramente residiría el helado, junto con una cucharilla.

"Eh, Doby, ¿habría un lugar fuera de dónde hacéis la comida para que nos podamos comer esto?"-le preguntó Ginny-"Es que es de noche y no podemos comer en medio de los pasillos"

"Sí, claro, síganme los señoritos"

El elfo dio unos cuantos pasos. Giró en una esquina y se paró. Ellos lo siguieron.

"En este lugar no hacemos nada porque hay mucha luz por las mañanas y la luz nos hace cerrar los ojos a los elfos, y entonces no podemos cocinar, y si no podemos cocinar, los señoritos y señoritas no desayunan, ni almuerzan, ni cenan, ni comen nada cuando les apetece y…"

"Doby, gracias, lo hemos entendido"-le dijo la chica sonriéndole.

"Entonces Doby se va ya, Doby espera que disfruten de su comida"

Rápidamente desapareció.

Ginny se sentó en un electrodoméstico, si se le podía llamar así, y empezó a degustar su fruta.

Blaise la imitó, apoyándose en otro aparato.

"Si no sabías lo de las cocinas, ¿hacia dónde ibas?"-le preguntó la pelirroja.

"Hacia ningún lado, me gusta caminar"-le contestó él simplemente, mientras se concentraba en abrir la tapadera del bote de helado. Al fin lo consiguió.

"Creía que vosotros siempre vestíais de verde, gris o negro."-volvió a inquirir ella.

Blaise asumió que era por su indumentaria.

"Bueno, no porque la bandera de nuestra casa sea verde vamos a ir por todos lados vestidos como lechugas, digo yo"-ironizó él-"Yo también podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿no? El rojo parece que os mola, ¡seréis sádicos, la sangre es roja."

La chica no pudo evitar reírse.

"Ya, pero tampoco porque seamos Gryffindors vamos a ir vestidos de tomates por todas partes, ¿no?"-le contestó con la misma broma.

Él chico hizo una mueca que ella interpretó como una sonrisa escondida.

"Por lo menos el color de mi bata es aceptable: el verde es bonito"-dijo Ginny retándole-"Pero lo tuyo, ¿Naranja?"

"Me gusta el naranja, ¿vale? ¿Hay algún problema?"-contestó Blaise ofendido.

"No, o sea, no pasa nada, el naranja es bonito, bueno un poco extravagante…pero es bonito"-dijo ella suavemente-"Yo no me puedo poner ese color"

"¿Por qué?"-preguntó interesado llevándose la cucharilla llena del suculento manjar a la boca.

"¿Por qué? ¡Mira mi pelo! Si fuera un rubio o un castaño combinarían con todo, y no destacaría. ¡Pero no! Tuvo que ser pelirrojo. Lo peor es que es un pelirrojo muy oscuro, casi rojo. Porque por ejemplo, Ron tiene el pelirrojo más claro, y como este verano se lo ha cortado tan corto, casi que se podría ver como un rubio o un castaño claro…hasta que le crezca claro. ¡Pero el mío no!"

"Pero, no sé…"-intentó animarla el moreno al ver como agachaba la cabeza-"Tú lo has dicho, es un pelirrojo oscuro, yo lo veo bonito"

Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Blaise tenía puesto unos pantalones naranjas y una camiseta blanca, el pelo desordenado y la boca manchada de helado.

"Bueno, según tú, ¿Qué debería hacer?"

"¿Cuál es tu color preferido?"-le preguntó él tras pensar un rato.

Ella pareció no entenderlo pero le contestó:

"Azul oscuro"

"¿azul oscuro?

"Sí, me gusta, es que no me gusta nada el celeste o azules claros."

"¿Y te gustan los vestidos?

Tampoco entendió su pregunta, pero le volvió a contestar:

"Sí, supongo, a todas nos gustan, creo."

"Algún día te regalaré un vestido azul oscuro"

"¡Qué!"-exclamó ella escupiendo la fresa que tenía en la boca.

"Tranquila, no hace falta que te ahogues, es algo sin importancia. No sé cuando, si mañana o dentro de 10 años. Aunque sería más sencillo que lo recibieras mañana, porque si lo recibes dentro de 10 años, tu esposo y tus hijos te preguntarán que de donde lo sacaste, tú responderás que te lo regaló un chico, en ese momento un hombre, y tu marido y tus hijitos enviaran asesinos, o puede que quieran matarme ellos mismos"

"Ya"-solo pudo decir eso, ya que una estúpida y una contagiosa risa se le formaron en el rostro a ella.-"Bueno, solo te puedo decir que el día que yo lo reciba te regalaré algo también."

"¡Hecho! Me gustan las camisas."

"Veo que te van las indirectas. Bueno, veo que mis fresas quedaron en el olvido y tu estómago todavía no está lleno del todo de ese asqueroso helado. Ahgg, odio el coco."

"¿Lo has probado?"

"NO, pero…"

"Venga pruébalo-le dijo él pasándole el bote con la cucharilla.

Ginny titubeó pero Blaise no dejó de mirarla. Así que no tuvo más remedio que llevarse la cuchara a la boca llena del helado blanco.

"¿Y?"

"Sobreviví"

"Ja, Ja"-rió sarcástico él.-"Está bueno"

"Bueno Zabini, me encantó esta charla y sobretodo verte con esos pantalones"-rió-"Pero mañana hay clase, así que me voy"

Ginny se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia la salida, pero se giró una única vez.

"Pues sí, está bueno el helado de coco"-le sonrió ella, y se fue.

Blaise intuitivamente sonrió también.

(Flash end)

"Y esa fue la primera noche, la semana pasada"-le dijo Ginny a Hermione, aunque ignorando varios momentos que no pensó que fuera necesario contar, ya que creía que deberían quedar allí-"Desde aquella vez me lo he vuelto a encontrar dos veces más. El primer día fue poco tiempo, pero el sábado pasado nos quedamos hasta el amanecer."

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Creo que me gusta Zabini"

"Eso es bueno, supongo"

"No sé acercarme a él, me refiero en público, parece que hablamos a escondidas"-suspiró Ginny.

"Es que habláis a escondidas"

"Lo sé"-murmuró abatida.

"Mañana, cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade, tenía previsto quedar con Blaise para ir a tomar un helado."

"¡No me hables de helados! ¡Me recuerda a él!"

"NO me dejaste terminar. Decía que tenía previsto ir a tomar un helado o cualquier otra cosa con él, pero supongo que no le importará que no vaya yo sino tú."

"Ah, no"-exclamó la pelirroja-"Se lo dices porque a lo mejor no quiere, lo que no voy a hacer es presentarme de repente diciéndole que tú no pudiste ir, no es tonto."

"Se lo pensaba decir, solo que tus nervios de verle de nuevo no me dejaron terminar."

"Voy a ignorar ese último comentario"

"Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Ron y Luna?"

"Siguen sin hablarse, ¿sabes qué? Creo que a Luna le gusta mi hermano"

"Podemos averiguarlo"-le susurró cómplice la castaña. –"¡Oye! –Exclamó al caer en una cosa-"¿Qué significa eso de : "¡No me hables de helados! ¡Me recuerda a él!" ¡Ginny, ¿qué no me has contado?"

"¿Yooooooo?"-inquirió levantándose del prado-"Nada que debas saber"

Y salió corriendo dejando Hermione allí.

"¡Lo averiguaré!"-gritó la castaña, pero nadie le oyó.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hola tía-dijo Luna mientras besaba en la mejilla a una mujer alta y esbelta, de una belleza realmente atrayente.

-Hola cariño-le devolvió el saludo ellas-Vosotras seréis sus queridas amigas.

-Sí, señora, yo soy Ginny.

-¡Señora! Ni señora ni señorita, llámame simplemente Lesley, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien Lesley, yo soy Hermione Granger.

-Ya sé quien eres querida. Me he enterado más por el Profeta que por mi misma sobrina.

-¡Por el profeta! Tía sabes que mi padre odia a ese periódico.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero me gusta odiar a Rita Skeeter y a sus compañeros.

-No tienes remedio.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿vamos a hablar de cómo vamos a trabajar, no?

-Pero, ¿Y Pansy?-preguntó Hermione.

-¿Se lo dijiste tú Ginny?-preguntó Luna.

-¿Yo? ¡Creía que lo harías tú!

-¿Entonces esa tal Pansy no va a venir?-preguntó Lesley.

-Al parecer no-suspiró Hermione-Aunque le hubiera venido muy bien.

-Bueno, pero tengo varios puestos libres, y si es amiga vuestra prefiero darle el trabajo a ella antes que a una cualquiera. Mirad, dejaré el puesto libre y ya veremos lo que hacemos. Ahora vamos a hablar de cómo vamos a trabajar.

-Muy bien-dijeron las tres.

-Comencemos por los días que vendréis a trabajar. Tengo entendido que las salidas a Hogsmeade serán dos veces al mes solo los sábados. Bien, vosotras vais a trabajar las cuatro los viernes, ya he hablado con Dumbledore de eso, desde las cinco hasta las ocho y media. Los sábados os turnaréis de dos en dos, excepto los días cercanos a las fiestas, y sobretodos aquellos sábados en los que vuestras compañeras de colegio andes sueltas, entonces, válgame que mi tienda sobreviva.

-¿Y si tenemos alguna cita la podemos cambiar?-preguntó Luna.

-¿Qué me escondes Luna?-bromeó su tía- Pero en fin, técnicamente yo os pagaré por los días fijos que son los viernes. Los sábados, tal y como está previsto, como son cuatro al mes y trabajáis de dos en dos durante todo el día, cada una trabajará dos sábados. Si hay cambios me da igual, siempre y cuando no me falte ninguna trabajadora, excepto si está enferma. Igualmente los sábados os pagaré por horas.

-¿Y qué vendemos?-preguntó Ginny.

-Buena pregunta. Pues principalmente ropa informal y formal muggle, no te ofendas Hermione, sé que eres medio muggle, y no tengo ningún problema con eso-la mujer le sonrió a lo que la castaña le devolvió el gesto.-Cuando haya fiestas tipo bailes, abriremos una nueva categoría, que cerraremos cuando acaben las fiestas. Pero dejaremos un pequeño espacio de ese tipo.

-¿Dé que trabajaremos?

-Necesito una cajera, a la que se sumará otra los días de altas ventas. También necesito dos asesoras, que son las que le buscarán a las compradoras las prendas y zapatos que necesiten, del número o talla que precisen. Y necesito a alguien que me maneje la publicidad, que he pensado que podrías ser tú Hermione. He comprado un equipo informático avanzado para guardar ahí las ventas y lo demás. También he encargado un programa de diseño, y como la única que ha manejado un ordenador has sido tú, pensé que quizás me podrías ayudar con eso. Claro cuando necesitemos tu ayuda, pues si estás haciendo nada en ese momento, nos ayudarías con la tienda.

-Claro, por supuesto, no hay ningún problema.-contestó ella.

-Las dos asistentes seríais vosotras dos-señaló a Ginny y Luna-por lo que la cajera sería Pansy. Todo eso sería oficialmente, porque si el negocio prospera, en algún momento contrataré a más personas. Pero las jefas de los departamentos del cajero, y de asesoramiento sois vosotras. Os pongo de jefas porque puede haber momentos en los que no esté presente. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Cómo va eso del dinero tía?-le sonrió angelicalmente la rubia.

-YA os lo dije, 60 galeones al mes, incluidas las 3 horas y media del viernes y las 8 horas del sábado que os corresponderías a cada una. El horario del sábado es de 10 a 13, y de 16 a 21.

-¿Comenzamos ahora?

-Bueno si, podéis sí.

-Yo he quedado pero dentro de media hora-dijo Luna.

-Yo se supone que he quedado-dijo indirectamente Ginny a Hermione.

-Yo necesito hacer unas cosas también.

-Vamos a hacer unas cosas, son las 17.30, iros y sobre las 19 os pasáis por aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí-dijeron las chicas sonriendo mientras salían por la puerta.

-Menudas que he contratado-susurró para ella misma Lesley.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Luna abandonó la tienda y se precipitó calle abajo. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero de color negro con destellos azules, y una chaqueta de color celeste acompañado de una boina negra que adornaba su pelo ligeramente ondulado.

Al fin llego a su destino, que no era nada más y nada menos que una esquina cerca de la entrada al Londres ciudad.

-Guau, ¿ese es tu nuevo uniforme de súper empleada?-se burló una voz por detrás de ella- Creo que me va a gustar que trabajes en esa tienda-añadió esta vez con un tono pícaro.

-Ah, eres tú, Ron-se dirigió hacia él y lo besó suavemente en los labios-Llegas tarde; como siempre.

-¿No podemos quedarnos como estábamos hace un instante?-puso cara de cachorrillo.

-Más tarde-le sonrió ella-Ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?

-¡Ah! ¡Es una sorpresa!

Luna se acercó al chico y con un movimiento rápido agarró su camisa y tiró de ella, haciendo que él se aproximara hacia el rostro de la rubia. A continuación, ella se acercó a su boca y empezó a morderle el labio inferior haciendo que el gimiera despreocupadamente, la alejara y dijera malhumoradamente.

-Vamos al cine.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien!-empezó a dar saltitos-Por cierto, ¿sabes que pregunta me ha hecho tu hermana cuando salíamos del colegio?

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Ron sin prestarle atención.

-¡Qué si tu me gustabas!-dijo divertida y comenzó a reírse-y le contesté: ¡Claro que me gusta! Por eso llevo saliendo con él ¿Cuánto? ¡Ah, sí! Casi 4 meses.

Ron no pudo evitar reírse también, ya que la voz y la cara que estaba poniendo su novia eran realmente graciosas. También estaba el hecho de que llevaban su relación en secreto y que su hermana se diera cuenta en ese momento de las miradas que se mandaban era realmente patético. ¡Tendría que decirle a su hermana que estaba perdiendo facultades!

-No hombre, solo le he dicho que puede que me gustes un poco-dijo ella dulcemente y se encaminaron juntos hacia Londres, esta vez, de la mano.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Sí mamá, voy para allá, no seas pesada. Cuando he encendido el móvil tenía 10 llamadas tuyas, creía que ya habías asumido que no era yo la que se casaba.

Hermione caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade con una mano pegada a su oído pues sujetaba un móvil. Ciertas personas la miraban como si estuviera loca. ¡Normal! Técnicamente estaba hablando sola.

Se dirigía hacia una tienda llamada "Modas y no sé que más". Su hermano mayor se casaba y bueno, ella era la dama de honor. Mejor dicho, una de ellas. La novia, ahora prometida, de su hermano tenía una hermana pequeña, al parecer de su edad, y también sería dama de honor. Tenía entendido que la conocería esa tarde, pues iba al modisto que les confeccionaría los trajes.

La verdad, es que su madre estaba un poco atacada. Como siempre la imitaba Hermione, "Su pequeño se casaba y se dedicará a su nueva familia"

La Griffyndor se reía. ¿A qué cojones se refería su madre con lo dedicarse a una nueva familia cuando se casara? ¡Por favor! Su hermano tenía 25 años, 6 de los cuales había estado con Pam, una chica encantadora, y tres de los cuales tenía en su casa a un nuevo individuo llamado Tom, de tres años de edad que la volvía loca.

En resumidas cuentas, que su hermano, Scott, hacía ya tiempo que había formado una nueva familia.

Scott no había asistido a Hogwarts, principalmente porque no era mago. Su trabajo, situado en Londres, giraba en torno a los videojuegos, por lo que había echo buenas migas con Ron y con Harry cuando Hermione se los presentó.

Pam era rubia, alta y con una sonrisa que a la castaña le encantaba. Su familia solo la había conocido a ella. Los parientes de Pam y los Granger nunca habían coincidido, mayormente porque nunca había existido ninguna celebración. Como Tom no estaba bautizado, la boda que se avecinaba era el centro de reunión de dos familias, ya que, evidentemente, asistirían las dos.

Hermione entró en un edificio alto e imponente. Era realmente luminoso, y en los ventanales había posters y maniquíes con vestidos de novias, y de celebraciones.

Siguiendo las instrucciones anotadas en una hoja de papel, llegó hasta una puerta de madera blanca en la planta número 7.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Vamos Pam, tengo un nuevo trabajo y me gustaría ir a ver a mi nueva jefa hoy.-decía una chica rubia.

-Cariño, mi cuñada estará a punto de llegar, estará nerviosa, igual que tú.

-Yo no estoy nerviosa, estoy desesperada y aburrida.

-Bueno señoritas, aquí les traigo los diferentes catálogos: el de colores, el de modelos y el de accesorios.-dijo una voz proveniente de un hombre bajito y medio calvo con unas modernas e inusuales gafas.

-Gracias Charles, pero tenemos que esperara a mi otra dama de honor.-le sonrió la chica.

-Lo sé Pam, pero hazle saber a la chica, que existen los relojes-le sonrió Charles.

-Vamos, ¿Estáis un poco tensos o es mi imaginación? Creía que la que se casaba era yo.-rió divertida.

-Pam-comenzó su hermana-por favor, el humor no es lo tuyo.

-Histérica.-murmuró Pam.

-Pelmazo.

-Egocéntrica.

-Perfeccionista.

-Arisca.

-Intransigente.

-¡hola!-dijo el hombre mientras levantaba los brazos levemente-Creo que la otra chica está aquí.

A continuación Charles fue a abrir la puerta, segundos antes aporreada.

-Adelante-le sonrió él.

La chica entró nerviosa con un intento de sonreír. Pero rápidamente su sonrisa desapareció de su cara para dar paso a una mueca de sorpresa y excentricidad.

-¡Tú!-gritaron primero sorprendidas las dos futuras damas de honor-¡Qué coño haces aquí!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ginny miraba una y otra vez su reloj de muñeca mientras murmuraba para sí cosas como "No me esperaba otra cosa" o "Ya sabía yo que flipaba demasiado". Se levantó despacio de la silla dispuesta a irse cuando una voz a sus espaldas la sorprendió:

-Floriets Flors, buena elección, ¿Habrá helado de coco aquí?

La chica se giró y le sonrió.

-Siento llegar tarde, intentaba convencer a Draco que podía tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla sin matarse con Potter. ¿Pensabas que no vendría?-le sonrió Blaise.

-Si te soy sincera sí-le devolvió el gesto la pelirroja sentándose enfrente.

-¿Y bien?

La chica lo miró nerviosa y comenzó a titubear.

-Mira Zabini quiero dejarlo claro-comenzó ella más serena-No voy a negarlo, me gustas, y quizás haya pasado toda demasiado rápido y quizás seas el chico que más me ha fascinado, incluso más que Harry…

-Vaya, eso me ha llegado-dijo el-sigue.

-Pero no puedo permitirme enamorarme de ti.

-Puede que no sea esta la respuesta que esperabas, pero, ¿Por qué?-preguntó interesado mientras su sonrisa seguía allí.

-Es bastante simple, por Malfoy.

-¡Qué cojones tiene que ver Malfoy en esto!-gritó furioso-Ya lo sabía yo, todas acabáis a sus pies. Creía que te interesaba de verdad, creía…

-¡Zabini!-gritó ella haciendo que el moreno se callara-¡No me gusta Malfoy, ni te atrevas a insinuarlo! ¡Pero no te das cuenta de que él nunca aprobaría nada!

-¡No necesito su aprobación! ¡Tengo vida propia!

Ginny no le contestó.

-Siento haber gritado-murmuró él abatido.

-Zabini-comenzó ella-Blaise. Puede que no me enamore de ti. Solo quiero seguir habando contigo. Ya te he dicho que me gustas y no quiero dejar de conocerte. Pero si siento algo más fuerte por ti en un futuro que me lleve a iniciar una relación contigo…Una relación pública, no quiero que Malfoy me mire mal.

-Malfoy mira mal a todo el mundo-susurró mientras sonreía de lado-No podrías luchar contra eso.

-Lo sé-murmuró abatida ella.

-Pero…pero si me enamoro de ti, te defendería delante de él y de cualquiera-dijo él dulcemente.

Ella solo le sonrió y posó su mano unos segundos encima de la suya.

-¡Ahora, dónde mierda esta esa camarera!¡Quiero un helado de coco!

Ginny solo reía por el comentario.

En ese momento no estaba ni mucho menos enamorada del Slytherin, y sabía que él tampoco sentía nada hacia ella. Ginny solo sabía que se sentía a gusto con él, por lo que no dejaría de conocerlo, y si, por casualidad llegase a sentir algo más fuerte por él, lo dejaría bastante claro.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Me encanta la paciencia que tienes Malfoy-ironizó Harry, que estaba sentado a su lado-¿Podrías dejar a de gritar a la camarera?

-No porque compartamos una estúpida tarde en un asqueroso bar voy a hacerte caso-le dijo el rubio entre dientes.

-¡De que mierda vas! Nunca ha entrado en mis planes quedar contigo ni compartir nada, pero Ron está con yo que se quien y Hermione ha ido a no se dónde y, sinceramente, prefiero discutir contigo que sonreír falsamente con Dean y Seamos cuando hablan de los atributos de Hermione. ¡Joder! ¡Es mi amiga!

-No me jodas que hablan de las piernas de tu amiguita-sonrió burlón Draco.

-Dije atributos idiota, no hablé de piernas-le miró con odio el moreno-O sea, que le miras las piernas a tu compañera de sala. Verás cuando se entere.

Draco enrojeció de ira.

-¡Quien coño te has creído que eres!

-Tranquilo, seguro que te pasará lo mismo cuando los dos gorilas que tenías como amigos hablasen de las piernas de tu amiguita. Por no hablar del cabrón de Ledger.

-¡Vuelve a nombrar a Pansy y te mataré Potter!-le murmuró con un odio que Harry nunca había visto en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, era una broma-le dijo Harry inconscientemente.

-¡Deja las putas bromas para una cualquiera de acuerdo! ¡Como la estúpida de Cho Chang!

-Pues no te quejas tanto cuando te ronda cerca- se picó el buscador.

-Tú tampoco te quejabas en 5º ni medio colegio se ha quejado de ella tampoco y nadie nunca la ha enfrentado.

-Menos Hermione-añadió Harry.

-Cierto, esa fue buena-sonrió divertido Malfoy.

-Malfoy, puede que esta sea la única pregunta seria que te haga en tu vida pero, ¿Por qué nos has hecho la vida imposible estos siete años?

Draco lo miró confundido. Era evidente que no se esperaba esa pregunta y, era la primera vez que no supo que contestar.

-Puede que sea la única respuesta seria que te de en tu vida, pero nací así. Mi familia es poderosa, para que voy a negarlo, aunque en el fondo no sé si es para bien o para mal.

Nunca he obtenido el cariño que debería haber obtenido cualquier niño de aquella edad. Y no es porque no quisieran, sino porque no fueron conscientes de la necesidad que pudiera tener de un abrazo o de la típica charla de padre a hijo-dijo con una mueca-Toda mi vida ha sido basada en el protocolo de un libro. No me han enseñado a levantarme después de caerme, pues no me dejaban caer. Mi vida prácticamente ha sido la obra central de un teatro, siempre frente a los demás. Era una marioneta. Que si el futuro ministro, que si un futuro auror, que si el segundo Voldemort. Nunca supe nada hasta que conocí con 5 años a Blaise y a Pansy. Y ni siquiera en aquel entonces éramos amigos realmente. Solo los maniquíes de nuestros respectivos padres. Solo en Hogwarts nos conocimos verdaderamente y supe lo que era un verdadero amigo, aunque no lo demuestre mucho. Quiera o no y me guste o no, mi padre ha sido el principal pilar de mi vida y he aprendido todo de él, aunque no esté orgulloso de ello. Ni siquiera creo en la pureza de la sangre. Cuando tú llegaste hiciste dos verdaderos amigos, a parte de los admiradores que pudieras tener. Nunca te envidié por tu fama sino por la suerte que tuviste de tener dos grandes amigos dentro de aquel mundo de escaparate. Solo hasta que comencé a juntarme con Zabini de nuevo, no me di cuenta de lo que sentía hacia vosotros y me dediqué a ignoraros y centrarme en mi y mis amigos. Pero había momentos en los que me sulfurara el simple hecho de que Granger dijera las cosas solo para picarme o que Weasley dijera las cosas altas para que me mosqueara. Era como si vosotros mimos quisierais joderme, para que yo os jodiera y contraatacarme diciendo que nunca cambiaría. En fin, cosas de la vida. Ahora paso de vosotros y en mi sala común me peleo con tu amiguita por ese carácter controlador que tiene.-Draco se dio cuenta, muy tarde, de que había hablado demasiado.-¡Una palabra de esto y solo quedará de Harry Potter el recuerdo en una lejana lápida, de acuerdo!

Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido por la reciente declaración de sentimientos del rubio. Solo asintió lejanamente, pensando en que los dos se parecían bastante en el hecho de no llevar una infancia demasiado acogedora.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Charles intentaba tranquilizar a Hermione abanicándola con la mano.

-No es para tanto-dijo Pam.

-¡Qué!-exclamaron Hermione y Pansy a la vez.

-Histéricas-murmuró Pam.

-Pam, nos lo habéis ocultado. ¡O sea! ¡Somos concuñadas y no lo sabíamos! ¡Yo conozco a su hermano! ¡Scott es mi cuñado!

Pam intentaba evadir sus miradas.

-Lleváis 6 años juntos y nuestras familias nunca se han conocido-murmuró la castaña.-Tom también es su sobrino.

-¡Tampoco es tan grave!-comenzó a exclamar Pam cabreada-¡Incluso conocemos a vuestros amigos, así que no me vengáis con tonterías! ¡Que no hayamos coincidido todos juntos nunca no significa que os hayamos ocultado nada!

Las dos jóvenes se miraron aterrorizadas al decir éste la primera parte.

-¿Conoces a Ron y a Harry?-preguntó acongojada su hermana.

-Sí-exclamó Pam-Al igual que conozco a Blaise y a Harry, ¿Por qué?

-¡Se odian!-gritaron las chicas a la vez.

-¿Y?

-¡Cómo que "y"!-volvieron a gritar-¡Se odian!

-Mirad, sois mi hermana y mi cuñada. Cariño-se dirigió Pansy-A Draco y a Blaise los conozco desde que eran unos bebes en pañales. Y Hermy-se dirigió esta vez a la castaña- Tú me presentaste a Ron y a Harry, que son como tu propia familia.-suspiró-Si esos chicos no vienen a mi boda, es porque son unos inmaduros.

-No me digas, no lo sabíamos-ironizaron las dos chicas.

-Sé que os habéis sorprendido, pero tampoco es tan grave. ¡Sois familia! Lo de vuestros amigos es a parte. Scott y yo somos los que nos casamos, principalmente queremos que vengáis vosotras, ya que sois las damas de honor-les sonrió dulcemente-Vuestros amigos son aparte, aunque sean casi parte de la familia. Hablemos esto como personas adultas y no como niñitas por miedo a que nuestros amigos se peleen o se odien. ¡Es mi boda! ¡El sueño de mi vida! ¡Me caso con Scott que es mi amor, el padre de mi hijo, mi compañero! Nada impedirá que me case con él, y si tengo que romper cuatro entradas lo haré.

Pam terminó con las lágrimas saltadas y con el rostro sonrosado.

-Hey-comenzó Pansy yendo hasta su lado-No te preocupes de esa manera, ni te pongas así. Por supuesto que iremos a la boda, nunca hemos querido decir lo contrario, solo estado un poco, bastante, demasiado sorprendida.

Hermione se unió al dúo.

-Pam, Pansy tiene razón, nunca dijimos que no íbamos a ir, no te preocupes, además, en el fondo, podríamos no decir nada, ¿no?-le sonrió la Griffyndor a la Slytherin, gesto que le fue correspondido.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Ya debemos volver Luna-le sugirió Ron.

Los dos iban tomados de la mano, mientras paseaban por los alrededores de un parque público. Caminaban juntos y abrazados mientras de vez en cuando se besaban tiernamente bajo la tenue luna que amenazaba con coronarse. El paisaje era típicamente londinense.

Parejas que caminaban, jóvenes con maletas colgadas al hombro, grupos de amigas visitando tiendas, chicos mirando por las esquinas a las anteriores, niños pequeños jugando.

Una brisa otoñal los acariciaba mientras disfrutaban.

-Lo sé-suspiró Luna.-Ron, ¿cuándo les podremos decir que somos pareja? Porque, somos pareja, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que si-le sonrió el chico-y la verdad no sé cuando decirlo. Aunque podrían descubrirlo en el baile de Navidad.

-¡Pero si tu bailas con Pansy y yo con Malfoy!-exclamó la chica.

-Lo sé, cosa que me desagrada mucho, y encima no lo puedo demostrar. Pero igualmente luego te sacaré a bailar. Y si nuestros queridos amigos no lo pillan y piensan que es un simple baile, lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos.

-¿El que gritarás?-le susurró ella.

El chico se paró y se colocó en frente de ella.

-Que estoy enamorado de ti-murmuró suavemente.

A continuación, como una tierna escena de una película, se acercaron lentamente y se fundieron en un beso que describían todo lo que sentía.

Su amor todavía no había llegado a un punto pasional y no corría prisa, pues dicho momento siempre llega, más tarde o más temprano, pero hasta ahora, se limitaban a disfrutar del amor que se tenían. Si se tuvieran que definir, su pareja sería mayormente empalagosa y dulce, pero tenían que aprovechar el tiempo. Además, ¿qué más daba que tipo de relación que tenían? Se querían y punto.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué hacéis pareja?-inquirió Harry sentándose en la mesa de Ginny y Blaise.

Éstos últimos ignoraron el comentario y le sonrieron. Momentos después se sentó también Draco.

-¿Sabéis algo de Ron?-preguntó Harry.

-Estoy aquí-contestó éste que llegó y se sentó junto a ellos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-inquirió el moreno.

-Mirando lo que te compraré para Navidad-le contestó sonriéndole inocentemente.

-Ah-se sonrojó Harry.

-Hey Luna-gritó Ginny llamando la atención de la susodicha que acababa de aparecer.-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Mirando unas cosas.

-¿Y dónde están?

-Las encargué-contestó simplemente.

-Me aburro-murmuró Draco.

-Nadie te preguntó nada-le dijo Ron.

-Yo hablo cuando quiero-le gritó el rubio.

-¡Vaya pelea, yo quiero!-dijo Hermione que acababa de llegar y se sentó en una silla al lado de Harry.

-¿Y Pansy?-preguntó Blaise.

-Se ha ido para el colegio-contestó Hermione.

-¿Se ha ido sola?-gritó Draco.

Todos se quedaron callados atentos a la contestación de la castaña. Era evidente que todos cabían lo que le había pasado a Pansy. La chica nunca se lo llegó a contar a Draco y Blaise. Pero al rubio le bastó la mirada de Harry en el entrenamiento, sin explicaciones, para saber que Ledger había hecho algo. Luego, todos supieron que Ledger había intentado abusar de Pansy, pero nadie supo como ni nadie se lo explicó. Solo lo había visto Harry y lo había vivido Pansy.

-La dejé en un carruaje-le dijo Hermione, mientras veía como la respiración alterada del Slytherin volvía a calmarse.

-Bueno, nos vemos ya, ¿no?-comenzó Blaise levantándose.

-Nosotras nos vamos a la tienda para aclarar las últimas cosas con Lesley.

-¿Y luego os vais solas?-preguntó Ron.

-Vamos las tres, no nos va a pasar nada-dijo Hermione.

-Cierto, llevan a Granger que es como un guardaespaldas-dijo Draco divertido.

-Verdad, te podría defender a ti fácilmente, ¡Cómo eres como una nenita!

Malfoy iba a contestarle si no fuera porque Blaise se lo llevó a rastras. Los cuatro se alejaron.

Draco se volvió para mirar odiosamente a Hermione, pero ésta le sacó la lengua burlándose, lo que causó que los otros tres chicos comenzaran a reírse mientras que el rubio adquiría un color escarlata y farfullara durante todo el camino cosas sin sentido.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Pansy caminaba lentamente hacía Hogwarts. Le había mentido a Hermione al decirle que cogería un carruaje, y la convenció para que les dijera a los demás que ella misma la había visto subir al automóvil, porque era evidente que preguntarían.

El cielo de un color gris apagado, lucía triste y solo, como ella.

Era cierto que se había animado con la idea de poder trabajar; no es que necesitara dinero, pero le vendría bien distraerse, y así, igualmente se ganaba algo por sí misma.

También era cierto que se había sorprendido, (a decir verdad si no hubiese habido nadie hubiera gritado como una condenada), cuando se había enterado que justamente, el guapo y apuesto cuñado que tenía, el padre del pequeño Tom, el divertido novio de su hermana Pam, ¡Era el hermano de Hermione Granger! Jamás se lo habría imaginado.

Pero ni siquiera esas dos razones podían levantarle ánimo, por muy divertidas y sorprendentes que estas fueran.

Recordaba claramente cada minuto insufrible que había pasado bajo la compañía de Ledger. Cuando salía de clases lo veía y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Sentía que podía desnudarla con la mirada, que por muchos apoyos que recibiera de sus amigas, o por muchas vigilancias de Blaise y Draco, sentía que Heath Ledger siempre la encontraría. O sea, no sabía con que propósito, pero el simpático muchacho se había colado en Hogwarts nada más y nada menos que como entrenador de Quidditch, y ahora podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Y eso la aterraba.

Tal vez era porque no había pasado el tiempo suficiente, pero, aunque nunca se consideró cobarde, sabía que si le pusieran un boggart delante, tomaría la forma de Heath Ledger.

Inconscientemente se abrazó a si misma cuando notó el frío que el viento otoñal traía consigo.

Pronto llegó al colegio, y sabía que nadie había regresado todavía. Serían las 19.00, demasiado temprano como para que regresaran los alumnos, pero demasiado tarde, porque el apagado sol ya comenzaba a esconderse.

No tenía la más mínima gana de entrar en el colegio. Sabía que si entraba se dirigiría al comedor o algún punto caliente del castillo, ya que las mazmorras estaban demasiado frías. Pero durante su posible excursión, era consciente de que podría encontrarse a Ledger, y sería demasiado tonta como para caer en esa posible opción.

Al legar a los terrenos, se adentró hacía la orilla del lago, pero no se paró en el embarcadero o las principales zonas donde los alumnos solían sentarse a disfrutar del sol en primavera, que eran las más cercanas y visibles desde la entrada del Castillo; siguió andando durante unos minutos. Siempre se preguntaba porque razón los alumnos se conformaban apretujándose unos con otros los fines de semana libras, cuando, el castillo debía tener docenas de puntos a los que nadie visitaba El castillo era inmenso, por lo que tenía muchísimas zonas inexploradas.

En una de sus muchas excursiones en las que andaba como un puro zombi, Pansy había encontrado un trozo de valle, que ella calculaba que estaba situado bajo la torre de Ravenclaw, aunque no sabía donde se encontraba dicha torre. Dicha explanada daba al lago también, aunque no tenía orilla, pues por donde se llegaba a ese lugar se encontraba en un punto más alto que las otras superficies. Lo que más el gustaba a la rubia, era que se encontraba tapado por ramillajes y pequeños árboles, que hacían casi invisible su posible existencia allí. Una vez que llegó se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la fría roca del castillo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había vuelto a hablar con Potter desde el accidente. Principalmente, ni siquiera lo había visto. Todo había ocurrido hacía dos días, y solo había ido a la última clase de ese mismo viernes, en el cual no se encontraba Harry, y en el cual había tenido que ver a su querido profesor.

Pueden que lo que Blaise y Draco insinuaban era cierto. A lo mejor le gustaba Potter.

Pero, ¡Era imposible! ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía!. El único roce que habían tenido cara a cara y a solas, no había sido expresamente romántico, sino que el la había salvado de una violación segura, y ni siquiera se lo había agradecido.

La chica miró hacia la superficie del lago. Se notaba que era profundo pero, aún así, se encontraba tranquilo. ¿Por qué su vida no podía ser así? Tenía los dos mejores amigos que uno podía desear (aunque eso depende de la persona), su sentimiento de culpabilidad sobre los insultos hacia varias personas habían desaparecido, incluso con algunas de esas personas mantenían una amistad, extraña, pero esperaba que fuera momentáneamente, y luego, posiblemente estuviera enamorada de un chico guapísimo, que tenía un grandísimo corazón. El problema, ¡Ledger!

¿Por qué mierda tenía que haber aparecido en su vida en aquel instante? ¡No! ¿Por qué mierda tenía que haber aparecido directamente?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como el arbusto que le rozaba el brazo se movía. ¿Acaso alguien más sabía de la existencia de aquel lugar?

¿Y si Ledger la había estado espiando desde la entrada y la había seguido? Se decía a sí misma que debía tener demasiado tiempo libre como para ponerse a calcular la hora en la que regresaba, pero teniendo en cuenta que era un obseso malcriado, o sea Ledger, se le quito la incertidumbre de la cabeza.

No pudo seguir pensando pues la persona apareció al instante dejándola muda.

-¡Potter!-exclamó sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Oh!-exclamó él igual de sorprendido o más- No sabía que alguien viniera por aquí, lo siento ya me marcho.

¡No!-gritó ella haciendo que el moreno se girara-No hace falta, ya me voy yo. He estado ya mucho tiempo aquí. Puedes quedarte, igualmente, era muy idiota al pensar que un lugar como este lo conocía solo yo.

-Pero tú llegaste antes…-comenzó el chico.

-Tranquilo, ya he estado el suficiente tiempo que quería estar a solas, puedes quedarte.

Pansy se fue dirigiendo hacia el exterior de los arbustos, pero una mano retuvo su brazo. Por su mente aparecieron imágenes de cuando Ledger había cogido su brazo de entre la multitud de los alumnos cuando intentaba desaparecer. La diferencia era que aquella vez, le tomaron el brazo con fuerza y posesión, y Harry simplemente le había acariciado el brazo dulcemente, solo rozándolo, pero aprisionándolo entre su mano delicadamente, como si se fuera a romper.

Pansy se volvió hacia él confusa con el contacto que le quemaba la piel.

-Podemos quedarnos los dos-murmuró Harry casi inaudible mirándola a los ojos.

Pansy sintió que si seguía mirándolo a aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas, sería su perdición. Ni siquiera fue consciente cuando le preguntó aquella pregunta de la cual se arrepintió más tarde.

-¿sabías que tienes los ojos más bonitos y más tristes que he visto nunca?

Harry se quedó mudo, pero no dejó de mirarla a los ojos. Y solo puedo sonreír cuando el rostro de la chica comenzó a tomar una tonalidad rojiza y empezó a balbucear.

-Yo…yo…yo…no debí…no tenía que…no debí haber dicho eso…lo siento…no soy nadie…no soy nadie para decirte algo así.

Volviendo a levantar la mirada hacia él vio como sonreía divertido y agradecido a la vez. Él era consciente de que esa chica era extraña. No era como Hermione que era su amiga, o Ginny y Luna que también eran amigas, aunque menos que la castaña. Pero Pansy era distinta. No era como Cho Chang con su afán de caerles bien a todos y de ser el centro de atención. Solo era la chica rubia que siempre acompañaba, mejor dicho que siempre aguantaba a Draco Malfoy. Pero era algo más que una chica para el rubio, era su amiga,

Él mismo lo había confesado en su ataque de sinceridad esa misma tarde, del cual momentos después negaría. Incluso tras disculparse a Hermione y comenzar a ser amigas, era extraña para él. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente. Solo sabía que aquella mirada verde agua no se le olvidaría en la vida.


	9. Besos inesperados

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, solo sus descripciones y la historia me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 9- Besos inesperados**

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?-exclamó Hermione harta.

-Vamos, le dijiste que sí¿no?-afirmó Ginny más que preguntó.

-Ginny te lo he dicho ya mil veces: Sí, le he dicho que sí, pero solo es una cena.

-Pues para ser solo una cena vas a ir muy arreglada con el vestido rojo que mi tía te va a vender-exclamó Luna que estaba ayudando a una chica a abrocharse un vestido.

Hermione que ocultaba su rostro tras el ordenador sentada en un pequeño escritorio tras el mostrador, elevó su cara unos centímetros para enviarle una fría mirada a Luna.

-Espero que cuando salgas con el guapo chico rubio estés de mejor humor.-ironizó Ginny mientras le llevaba a Luna unos trajes más.

-No es rubio, es castaño-la corrigió Luna.

-No es castaño, es rubio-la contradijo Ginny.

-Es castaño.

-Es rubio.

-Castaño.

-Rubio.

Hermione las miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Discutían por el color de pelo de su cita o ella estaba sorda?

-Es un rubio oscuro o un castaño claro.-aclaró Pansy desde el mostrador mientras le entregaba la vuelta a una chica que acababa de comprar unos zapatos-Toma este formulario. Puedes rellenarlo con tus datos, lo entregas y con cada compra se te hará un descuento dependiendo de las compras que lleves hechas; además habrá un sorteo en Navidad regalando un lote de objetos de la tienda-terminó Pansy dirigiéndose a la chica con una sonrisa cordial.

-Gracias-le devolvió la sonrisa a Pansy tomando el formulario que ella le entregaba- Por cierto, se permite devolver la ropa.

-Solo la ropa que esté en buen estado, y solo por otro objeto del mismo valor y categoría, el dinero no se devuelve.

-Muchas gracias, adiós.-dijo la chica mientras abandonaba la tienda.

-¿Por qué mierda siempre nos corrige?-exclamó Luna fingiendo estar enfadada.

-¿Y por qué mierda siempre tiene razón?-exclamó esta vez Ginny.

-¿Y por qué mierda atiende tan bien a las clientas?-exclamó Hermione.

-¡Porque es Pansy!-definieron las tres a la vez.

-Creo que a partir de ahora la llamaré "Pansyper"-aclaró Hermione parando un momento de escribir levantando el rostro y quitándose las gafas que usaba para no cansarse la vista.

-¿Pansyper?-exclamó la aludida pidiendo una explicación indirectamente.

-Por lo de "Perfecta", es que "Pansyperfecta" no quedaba bien.

-Pansyper¡Me gusta!-exclamó Ginny.

-¡Pansyper, Pansyper, siempre nos regaña!-comenzó a cantar Luna.

-¡Yo no soy perfecta!-gritó Pansy que estaba flipando por el mote que le habían puesto.

Las tres chicas la miraron levantando una ceja.

-O sea, yo soy…soy…-las cejas de las chicas no podían estar más arriba-¡Soy muy gritona con Blaise por las mañanas!

-¿Se supone que eso es un defecto?-ironizó Luna.

-También soy…-comenzó Pansy-Soy… ¡Bajita!

Las chicas la miraron aguantando las carcajadas.

-¡Y yo que coño soy!-comenzó Hermione riéndose-¿Un perro salchicha?

-¡No digas tonterías!-exclamó Luna-Si vas a buscarte defectos que sean con sentido.

-¡Soy muy sensible!-gritó ella.

-Eso no es malo-dijo Ginny-A no ser que te toquemos y te pongas a llorar.

-¡No soy perfecta!-gritó Pansy comenzando a cabrearse.

-Vale, no eres perfecta, pero te seguiremos llamando "Pansyper"-dijo Luna feliz.

Pansy la miró falsamente enfadada.

-¿Y qué te vas a poner en los pies, Herm?-preguntó Luna para cambiar de tema tras la mirada de odio de Pansy.

-¿Zapatos quizás?-le contestó sarcástica.

-¡No jodas!-le contestó Luna igualmente ganándose una fea mueca de la castaña.-¡Eres un desastre¡Ni siquiera has pensado en los complementos que llevarás! Déjame adivinar lo te harás en el pelo. ¡Ah, sí¿Peinártelo? Por favor Hermione, es tu primera cita del año, y eso que estamos en Noviembre, será memorable.

-¡Por favor Luna¿Puedes no exagerar?-le dijo la Griffyndor-¡Solo es una dichosa cita que acepté en el baile casi sin pensarlo!

-No hace falta que te pongas así-le habló Ginny sin ninguna mala intención- Nos preocupamos por las personas con las que sales y solo pensamos que puede ser una buena

Oportunidad para ti. Zack es un buen partido, prácticamente lo tiene todo: Es inteligente, buen estudiante, es bateador en Ravenclaw, simpático, atento, y encima es guapo y está tremendo. ¿Qué más quieres?

-Creía que era yo la que salía con él-ironizó-Ya sé que tienes todas esas cualidades-comenzó está vez más tranquila-Pero para que a mí me guste un chico tiene que haber algo más…

-¿Más qué?-preguntó Pansy.

-Más acción. Con Zack podría ser todo muy bonito. Podríamos hablar de libros, del baile, y de más temas. Pero no ha habido nada más. Yo necesito algo. Miradas, caricias, sonrisas. Algún tipo de precalentamiento antes de una cita o una relación, sino, no hay interés ni atracción.

-Bueno, puede ser-comenzó Luna-Pero no porque necesites otras cosas vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad¿no? Tampoco te vas a casar con él. Solo es una cita, de la que podéis salir como amigos, novios, o algo entre medio. Pero ni se te ocurra ir con esa cara de pena a la cita.

-Si ya lo sé, pero…

-Pero…

-Me pidió la cita cuando estaba bailando con Blaise. ¡Incluso le pidió permiso! Fue muy atento y todo eso, pero cuando me dijo lo de quedar me lo dijo tan suavemente que creí que se quedaría sin voz. Es como si él estuviera más ilusionado que yo, o más de la cuenta.

-Tú no te preocupes-le animó Pansy-Como llevamos repitiendo mil veces esta tarde¡Es solo una cita! Solo conócelo.

-Está bien-dijo Hermione unos segundos después.

-Y ahora¡Vamos a arreglarte!-gritó Luna.

-¡Qué!-gritó Hermione a la vez que era arrastrada por las chicas por diferentes lugares de la tienda-¡Estáis de broma! No pienso coger nada de la tienda.

-Pero si vais a cenar, ni siquiera lo ensuciarás.

Hermione no puedo decir nada. Esas tres chicas estaban locas, muy locas, rematadamente locas.

Pensaba en Zack Bynes, un apuesto chico de Ravenclaw que le pidió una cita hacía ya una semana, en el mini baile de Halloween. Como al final decidieron posponer el concurso hasta Navidad por la fama que éste había adquirido, hicieron una fiesta sencilla para que el 31 de Octubre no fuera aburrido. Durante el baile, Hermione cogió de improvisto a Blaise para hablar con él de cómo iban "los intentos de conocerse" entre él y Ginny. Pero no pudo ni preguntarle cuando el joven bateador pedía permiso para hablar con ella a solas, haciendo que Blaise estuviera apunto de reírse en su cara al escuchar la frase con la pedía la compañía de la castaña:"¿Te importa dejar que hable un momento con tu novia?"

¿Te gustan estos zapatos?-le preguntó Ginny mostrándole unos delicados zapatos rojo sangre de punta alargada que se enganchaban en el talón.

-Sí son bonitos pero…

-¿Y este fular?-le preguntó Luna mientras que le enseñaba una bonita y elegante capa de color Burdeos con destellos rojos y dorados.

-También es muy bonito…

-¿Te gusta este bolso?-dijo está vez Pansy señalando un bolso rojo pequeño y manejable de lentejuelas rojo y dorado que estaba en una vitrina.

-Todo es muy bonito…

-Pues todo esto lo llevarás.-exclamó Luna.

-¡No puedo ni llevarlo ni pagarlo!

-Oh, claro que sí puedes-dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-¡Lesley!-exclamó aliviada Hermione.-Gracias a que has venido. Tienes que salvarme de las ganas que tienes estas tres de quitarte cosas de tu tienda para que yo me las ponga esta noche. ¡Diles que no puedo ponérmelas!

-¡Es que si puedes!.

La cara de Hermione estaba desencajada.

-¡Eres mi empleada y hoy tendrás una cita¡Te falta el peinado¡Vamos a ello chicas!

-Por favor-murmuró Hermione-ayuda.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así que tienes novia.-dijo Harry mientras se tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Aja-asintió Ron mientras le daba un sorbo a la suya.

-Pero no puedes decirme quien es.

-Aja.

-Y se supone que debo creérmelo.

-Aja.

Harry miró a su amigo con la ceja extrañamente levantada.

-Haber-comenzó Ron-Tengo que consultarlo con ella.

El moreno seguía con la ceja levantada.

-Va, da igual-dijo Ron-Es Luna.

Ron miró a Harry. Éste ya había dejado la pose anterior, pero ahora se estaba riendo en su cara.

-¡Qué es tan gracioso!-exclamó Ron-¡No te estoy mintiendo¡No te mentiría nunca, y menos en algo así!

Harry miró a Ron y dejó de reírse.

-Lo siento, pero¿Por qué no nos lo habíais dicho?

-Porque si lo dijera ahora me mataríais.

-¿Ahora¿Qué hay de especial que sea ahora?-preguntó Harry-A no ser que…

-Pues sí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis Ron?

-…

-¡Ron!

-¡El día 2 hicimos 5 meses!

-¡QUE!-gritó Harry en medio de el bar ganándose unas cuantas miradas reprobatorias del resto de clientes-¡Lleváis des el 2 de Junio¡Y nos enteramos ahora!

-¡Y te enteras ahora tú! Los demás no saben nada.

-¿No se lo has dicho a Hermione?-preguntó alarmado-Sabes que cuando lo sepa Luna se quedará sin novio¿no?

-Sin novio o sin parte de él. Sí. Lo intuía.-dijo Ron con una mueca.

-Y Luna tampoco se lo ha dicho a Ginny¡que por cierto es tu hermana!

-Harry¿Qué entiendes por "No lo sabe nadie", Aunque claro, ahora tú si lo sabes, cosa de la cual no te vas a aprovechar y no vas a decir nada¿Verdad? Porque sabes que si lo hemos estado ocultando sería por una buena razón y no es a ti a quien corresponde el desvelarlo todo.

-¿Ah, sí¿Y cuál es esa razón?

-Es muy simple. No teníamos ni idea de si iba a funcionar o no.

-¡Qué!

-Sí. Es eso, al principio salíamos solo por salir. Ella era la amiga de mi hermana y comencé a fijarme en ella solo porque la veía diariamente. Pero la cosa ha ido evolucionando, y me he enamorado de ella. Y ella de mi también.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?-le preguntó Harry burlón intuyendo un grito de su amigo.

-Cuando estés enamorado y sientas que tu vida no sería vida sin esa persona, sabrás que ella siente lo mismo por ti.-contestó simplemente y siguió bebiendo, dejando a Harry con la boca tan abierta que el pelirrojo creía que le cabría la botella de cerveza de mantequilla entera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y¿Cómo estoy?-preguntó Hermione a las chicas.

Llevaba un sencillo vestido rojo oscuro que se enganchaba tras su cuello. Su escote era recto, modesto y elegante; y el resto del traje se amoldaba a su cintura y caderas hasta las rodillas, donde, en unos bonitos fruncidos, terminaba acompañado por los zapatos, el fular y el bolso, que anteriormente había calificado como "Bonitos".

El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola baja, haciéndolo más largo y elegante al llevarlo planchado.

-A Zack se le va a caer la baba-dijo una voz por detrás.

Todas se miraron y distinguieron a Zabini.

-Hermione-comenzó el chico-si vas así para una simple cita¿Qué llevará cuando haya un baile, o cuando sea tu novio?

-¡Pero que dices Zabini!-le gritó Pansy dándole en el brazo-¡No la asustes con eso de "novios"!

-Me has hecho daño-le dijo suavemente el chico a su amiga con cara de osito de peluche.

-¿En serio?-se preocupó ella.

-¡No¡Es broma!-le contestó riéndose de ella.

-¡Te odio!-le gritó dándose la vuelta y yéndose de allí, pero Blaise la paró y cogiéndola por la cintura desde atrás la atrajo hacia sí-Me llevo a vuestra cajera un ratillo. Hasta luego.-terminó diciendo llevándose a Pansy que no paraba de quejarse.

-¿Te has puesto celosa?-le murmuró Hermione a Ginny.

-Para nada¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-le contestó indiferente.

-Entre ellos no pasa nada y lo sabes-le dijo directamente Hermione-Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que Pansy es la sobreprotegida de Blaise y de Malfoy, y actualmente, es más que tú y que yo. La diferencia es que a ti te importa más que a mí el ser más importante que Pansy para Blaise.

-No es eso.

-¡Sí es eso! Lo mismo que Zack, en un futuro, tendrá que aguantar las tonterías de tu hermano y de Harry cuando sepan que hemos ido a cenar. O lo mismo que Pansy también aguantará sus celos al estar Harry demasiado cerca nuestra y no dice nada, porque sabe que no hay nada, simplemente, los celos salen y punto.

-¿Pansy¿Harry?

-No digas nada, porque ni siquiera yo estoy segura. Así que no utilices a Harry aunque sea inconscientemente par darle celos a Zabini, porque Pansy también tiene sentimientos.

-¿De qué habláis?-preguntó Luna con una caja en sus brazos.

-De que voy a llegar tarde al restaurante; Zack me espera allí. No os vayáis al colegio sin mí. Esperarme en la heladería.-y sonriéndoles y despidiéndose con la mano, se fue.

-¿Y¿A qué esperas? Tenemos clientela y encima no hay cajera por tiempo indeterminado, vamos.

-Sí, ya voy.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó Luna escudriñándola con la mirada.

-Pues…-dijo la chica-¿Tú crees que a Pansy le gusta Harry?

-¿Por qué¿Te sigue gustando?

-No, para nada, no es por eso.-le contestó Ginny- Es que, no desearía estar en su lugar respecto a ese tema.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si yo fuera Pansy Parkinson y me gustara Harry Potter, es evidente que "mi mejor amigo" Draco Malfoy no permitiría que algo pasara entre él y yo.

-Tú hermano tampoco permitiría que algo pasara entre Zabini y tú.

-¡No es lo mismo¡Ron es mi hermano¿Crees que me importa mucho lo que piense? En cambio, ella se sentirá triste y decepcionada cuando su amigo básicamente le prohíba enamorarse de Harry.

-Mirándolo así, yo tampoco querría estar en su lugar-dijo Luna-¿Pero a qué viene esto¿Piensas hacer algo?

-No lo sé-dijo Ginny-Pero solo sé que es un tema que pensaré bastante.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Por qué me has sacado así de la tienda?-le preguntó Pansy a Blaise mientras se abrazaba a sí misma debido al frío que les rodeaba en las calles de Hogsmeade.

-Draco está preocupado.

-¿Por qué iba a estar preocupado¿Y por qué siempre vienes tú a transmitirme sus mensajitos?

-No son mensajitos y sabes que vengo yo porque si Draco y tú habláis de estos temas acabáis gritando como locos, igual que tú ahora.-exclamó el moreno haciendo que la chica se relajase.

-Haber¿Por qué está preocupado el señorito?

-No me ha dicho nada claro-comenzó el chico mientras volvía a caminar-Solo que últimamente estás en las nubes.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-exclamó bruscamente la chica volviéndose a parar.

Blaise la miró a los ojos como siempre y solo él solía hacerlo.

-Pan, él teme…-suspiró lentamente-El teme que te estés enamorando.

-¿Se supone que eso es un problema?

-Para él sí, si sabe que es de Potter.

-¿Harry?-contestó alarmada-¿Qué tiene que ver él conmigo y con enamorarme?

-Pan, sabes que Draco es mi amigo pero también sabes que no apruebo ciertos pensamientos que son puramente suyos, como el no relacionarnos con los Gryffindors, cosa que le está saliendo bastante mal porque casi los vemos a diario, pero sabes que yo siempre te he apoyado en todo y siempre lo haré. Respecto a los chicos, a tus ideas, siempre te respetaré aunque Draco no lo haga, así que, por favor, no me mientas. ¿Qué sientes hacia Harry?

Pansy lo miró. Blaise siempre la apoyaba y la protegía, no era su amigo, era su hermano. Nunca había cuestionado ninguna decisión o pensamiento suyo, incluso cuando luego había resultado ser equívoco. Como él mismo había dicho, no podía mentirle y, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Tenía que mirar a otro lado, sino, sabía que podría decir muchas sandeces de las que luego se arrepentiría simplemente porque ella misma no sabía quedarse callada cuando hablaba con Blaise.

-Pan-la llamó suavemente-mírame.

La chica no quería mirarlo, así que siguió mirando hacia el horizonte nublado y cubierto de blanco por la nieve caída. La mano se Blaise se dirigió hacia su barbilla, y delicadamente atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo, haciendo que sus miradas conectaran.

-Sabes que si te enamoras de Potter sufrirás, y no porque Draco no lo apoye, tú lo ignorarías y yo lo mataría si te repite el sermón de porque no debes estar con él más de tres veces-dijo sonriendo logrando que una tímida sonrisa apareciera por el triste rostro de su amiga-Pero…quitando la actuación de el señorito y por mucho que queramos tratar a Harry como un ser humano, no podemos.

-¿Por qué no?-susurró Pansy a la vez que una limpia lágrima abandonaba su ojo, consiguiendo que Blaise la abrazara por detrás.

-Porque Harry ha sido un héroe y siempre lo será, y enamorarse de un héroe trae problemas porque su mayor debilidad serías tú.

-Igualmente, Harry no está enamorado de mí¿De qué hay que preocuparse?

-De que pueda estarlo en un futuro.

-Eso sería estúpido porque él nunca se fijaría en mí.-dijo fríamente la chica.

-Bueno si quieres vamos y le preguntamos si se fijaría en ti-dijo Blaise-¡No seas tonta¡Por supuesto que se fijaría en ti! Igual que cualquier otro chico, lo que pasa es que tú no vas mirando a cada chico que te encuentras para ver si te mira. Y ahora, anímate, mientras que Draco nos se entere de nada estás a salvo.

-Ejem¡Estamos a salvo, querrás decir! Porque si yo caigo tú también, "cómplice". –le dijo divertida.

-Me alegro de que estés más alegre.-le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla-Ahora te acompañaré al trabajo, que tienes que trabajar mucho para comprarme un regalo en navidad.

-Serás cara dura.-le dijo ella sonriéndole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione caminaba con paso firme y seguro hacia el restaurante "Ouklest". Nunca había estado en él, pero sabía donde quedaba.

¿Estaba nerviosa¡Sí¡No¡Por Dios, ni siquiera lo sabía! Bueno, técnicamente, tampoco recordaba cual había sido su última cita. ¡Ah, sí! Con Jordan Broxen, un amigo de Max, el novio de su prima Kaley, que habían pasado parte del verano en su casa. Al principio iba todo bien. Max era muy simpático y Kaley, bueno, era su prima. Pasaban el tiempo en la piscina de Hermione, dando vueltas por el centro, todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que llegó Jordan. Prácticamente vivía en su casa y lo peor es que todos estaban encantados con el hecho de que saliesen en pareja. ¡Incluso sus padres! Y no es que Jordan fuese antipático o algo por el estilo. Al contrario, era muy simpático, lo que lo hacía todavía más difícil. Hermione no tenía ningún interés en él. Pero, al valerle a la parejita como escudo para que Hermione no se quedase sola cuando ellos se fueran a hacer sus cositas, pues todo perfecto.

Y bueno, literalmente le hicieron una cita en toda regla. La primera noche al cine, la segunda al parque, la tercera una cena,… ¡Y Jordán se lo empezó a creer tanto que hasta le regalaba cosas, lo que apuraba más a Hermione!

Algo la distrajo de su camino emprendido.

-¿Malfoy¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-exclamó sorprendida y comenzando a sulfurarse.

-Así que tienes una cita-dijo él-Con Zack Bynes, de Ravenclaw.

-¡Quien te ha dicho esa información!

-No me lo ha dicho nadie, él mismo va publicándolo por ahí. Se le veía tan feliz-dijo falsamente empalagoso-Que chasco se llevará cuando te conozca y vea que eres extremadamente aburrida, mandona y con el genio salido del…

-Ninguna asquerosa palabra salida de tu también asquerosa boca podrá arruinarme la noche.-le cortó ella sonriéndole

-¡De qué pensáis hablar¿De libros?-exclamó irónico apoyándose en el muro que tenía al lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-¡A lo mejor hablamos de ti¡Quién sabe!-dijo ella bruscamente.

-¿De mí¿Por qué ibais a hablar de mí?-exclamó desconcertado.

-Puede que de lo estúpido que eres y de lo mucho que te odio, que seguro él también te odiará si es inteligente.-le dijo directamente y muy sulfurada dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia el restaurante.

¡Lo odiaba¡No¡Lo detestaba¡Lo mataría ella misma con sus manos hasta quitarle el último suspiro que quedase en su egocéntrica existencia!

Ya se había hecho a la idea de tener una agradable cita con Zack en la que se conocerían y hablarían de cosas interesantes, pero tuvo que llegar el niñito de papá y arruinarle el maravilloso ambiente que había logrado crear.

¡Agg y mil veces Agg!

No pudo evitar darse la vuelta. Lo veía de espaldas a ella dirigiéndose en sentido contrario a algún lugar que desconocía. Sus manos seguían metidas en los bolsillos de aquel pantalón ¿Vaquero¡Era vaquero¡La tela vaquera era muggle¿Qué diablos hacía el señor "Yo odio a los muggles como tú, nunca llevaré algo que pertenezca a tu mundo" Pues si no estaba ciega, llevaba un pantalón vaquero, que por cierto le hacía un trasero perfecto.

-¡DIOS, cállate Hermione!-se regañó a sí misma en medio de la calle, logrando que una mujer la mirase como si estuviera loca, cosa que no le importó.

Pero ahora que se fijaba en el rubio, sería la única que quedaba seguramente, era realmente atractivo. Y no solo por el envidiable físico, sino por esa personalidad, sí de mierda, pero hacía la vida más interesante. Podía discutir días enteros con él y nunca cansarse y siempre encantarle el hecho de tener a alguien con quien enfrentarse con una inteligencia más o menos utilizable. Aunque¿Por qué irse de lo físico cuando el muchacho estaba tan bien?

Su cuerpo, bueno, para que hablar de él, era el de un chico de 17 años, sumándole los entrenamientos de Quidditch. ¡Bendito deporte! Y bueno, su rostro era muy atractivo también, aunque bueno, no hay que olvidar que la mayor parte del tiempo, ese atractivo rostro contiene unos ojos fríos y una boca por la que salen insultos a diestro y siniestro.

¡Hermione, que mierda haces!

Intentando pensar en blanco o cualquier cosa menos el rubio, sí el gilipollas, pero el deseable, volvió a mirar al frente y a caminar hacia el restaurante donde se encontraría con un chico encantador que esperaba que le hiciese olvidar el magnífico trasero de su compañero de sala.

Hermione se preguntaba como se habría fijado Zack en ella. Ella había reparado en él, pero ¿era normal, no? Ya llevaban siete años en el colegio, y era evidente que tarde o temprano se quedaría con la cara de casi todos. Pero, igualmente, nunca pensó que acabaría teniendo una cita con el muchacho.

Pronto llegó a la fachada del edificio. No era grandioso, pero si esbelto e imponente, por lo menos para ella, y teniendo en cuenta que era solo un restaurante, era bastante grande.

¿Se vería bien? O sea, puede que a lo mejor ella se hubiera arreglado demasiado. ¿Cómo vendría bien¿Con un traje¿Informal? Ni siquiera lo sabía. No conocía de nada a Zack Bynes. Y volvía a preguntarse¿Cómo y por qué se habría fijado él en ella?

-¿Hermione?-oyó la chica, por lo que se volvió

Allí estaba Zack. Era alto y su cuerpo estaba bien formado, por lo menos así se veía tras su pantalón negro y su camisa azul oscuro. Se veía realmente bien. Su media melena castaña clara o rubia oscura, según la definición de Pansy, la llevaba suelta, brillante y bien peinada. Y a todo eso lo acompañaba una sonrisa realmente alegre y preciosa.

-¡Zack!-le sonrió ella también-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien-dijo él simpático-Y por lo que veo tú también. Estás realmente guapa Hermione, más de lo normal.

-Gracias-le dijo ella tímidamente- ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió este lugar?

-Pues bueno, no fue muy difícil, es el restaurante de mi tío, Sean Bynes. Y se me ocurrió que era el sitio adecuado.-le dijo sinceramente-No es porque sea mi familia, pero la comida aquí es deliciosa-le dijo secretamente.

-No lo dudo, he oído hablar de él–le dijo ella un poco menos nerviosa.

-Me alegro de que escuches cosas buenas de este lugar.-le dijo amablemente-¿Entramos?

A continuación abrió la doble puerta caballerosamente para que Hermione entrara primero, lo cual hizo sonriéndole segundos después.

La atmósfera era acogedora. La entrada constaba de una mesa fina y alta, sobre la cual un señor de mediana estatura vestido con el uniforme adecuado, les llamaba la atención.

-Señorito Bynes-le sonrió verdaderamente al joven-Hacía tiempo que no disfrutábamos de su agradable visita.-dijo, y se dirigió a Hermione-Veo que hoy viene con compañía, y permítame decirle que una compañía verdaderamente preciosa.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger señor-le sonrió la castaña tomándole la mano que anteriormente había sido entregada por el hombre.

-Huy, he oído habla sobre usted y sobre su maravillosa inteligencia señorita-le sonrió el hombre-Permítame decirle señorito Bynes, que es una magnífica decisión

-Gracias Miles-le dijo Zack- Ahora¿Qué mesa nos aconsejas?

-Tengo la mesa perfecta para ustedes. Síganme-dijo el hombre y comenzó a andar guiándolos escaleras arriba, llegando a una mesa situada en una esquina justo al lado de un ventanal desde el cual se divisaban las montañas nevadas tras las cuales se empezaba a esconder el sol-Y¿Les gusta?

Zack hizo un gesto para que Hermione contestara la pregunta.

-¡Oh, dios, es precioso!-dijo entusiasmada mirando el horizonte.

-Creo que le gusta-le dijo Zack a Miles sonriendo- Nos quedamos aquí.

-Muy bien, en seguida les traigo la carta.

Miles les abandonó momentáneamente. Zack se colocó tras una silla las cual desarrimó para que Hermione se sentara en ella.

-Gracias Zack-le dijo ella sinceramente.

El solo le sonrió, por ¿Quinta vez¡No por sexta vez en la noche! Y se dirigió hacia la silla de enfrente.

-Bueno¿Qué te apetecería tomar?

-Pues no lo sé. Tú eres el experto aquí¿Qué me aconsejas?

-Sinceramente-comenzó él-Te aconsejaría todo, pero esperemos a Miles y le preguntaremos a él¿Te parece bien?-le preguntó a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y?

-¿Y…?-comenzó Hermione.

-Y, bueno, dime algo.

Hermione lo miró. Estaba muy nervioso, no tenían temas de los que hablar y no había indicios de que hubieran, por lo que optó por lo más simple.

-Zack¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Pues, porque me pareció un sitio muy...

-¡No! Me refiero a por qué me has pedido una cita

-¡Oh!-exclamó desconcertado-Pues, bueno, solo, simplemente quería conocerte.

-Pero¿Por qué a mí?-exclamó ella más desconcertada aún.

-¿No es evidente?-exclamó él extraño-O sea, eres una leyenda andante. Sí, es cierto que empezaste siendo la amiga de Harry Potter, igual que Ronald Weasley, pero, actualmente, cada uno tenéis vuestro mundo individual. Él es un gran portero de Quidditch, por no hablar del club de fans de locas que tienen en la sala de Ravenclaw-ironizó sonriendo- Pero tú…-suspiró-Bueno, tú, eres inteligente, tienes carácter y guapísima, espero que no te importe mi sinceridad, pero me pareces la chica perfecta.

-¡Pero no nos conocemos de nada!-exclamó ella.

-Por eso te pedí una cita, para que nos conozcamos mejor-dijo él sonriendo.

Hermione intentó tranquilizarse mirando de nuevo al paisaje.

-Mira, tú lo has dicho, tengo carácter y ahora mismo, la ira me rodea por no poder encontrar una razón lógica por la cual quieras conocerme. Pero te voy a dar una oportunidad-dijo de un tirón y suspiró- Saquemos un tema¿Odias a Draco Malfoy? Porque si es así, me caerás estupendamente de entrada-le dijo sonriendo felizmente dejando a Zack extrañado por la pregunta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Estúpida Granger. ¿Cómo diablos se puede odiar tanto a una persona. Jamás pensé que la odiara más que a Potter mismo. Igualmente ya no odias a Potter, salvó a Pansy, prácticamente ya te cae bien. ¡No¡No te puede caer bien!" pensaba Draco_

-¡Malfoy!-le gritó Ron desde un extremo de la calle-¡Dónde mierda vas¡Te vas a chocar con la farola hurón!

El grito del pelirrojo lo despertó por completo, y aún viendo que tenía razón, le mandó una fría mirada que el chico agradeció sarcásticamente con una falsa sonrisa.

-¡Hombres!-exclamó Blaise andando rápidamente hacia ellos-¡Por fin os encuentro¡Estaba harto de ver tantas tías!

-¿Se supone que eso es molesto?-dijo Ron

-Sí, si no paran de gritar como locas que vestido quieren para Navidad. ¡Por favor, estamos en Noviembre!

-¡Espera¿Se estaban cambiando y te has ido?-alucinó Draco

-¿Podemos pegarte?-dijo cabreado Ron

-Ejem, tú tienes novia¿Recuerdas?-le murmuró al oído Harry

-Cierto, lo olvidaba-dijo distraído.

-¿A dónde vais, o de dónde venís?-preguntó Harry

-Vengo de la tienda-dijo Blaise.

Estaba bastante claro que no pensaba decir que acababa de ver a Granger, y menos con ese vestido que le sentaba tan bien. ¡Dios¡Joder! Debería ir a ver a un psicólogo.

Pero los tres lo miraban expectantes y no podía darse el lujo de titubear.

-Voy a emborracharme.-dijo simplemente.

-Te acompañamos-dijeron los tres

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yo me acuerdo de una caída que tuve en el escalón de la escalera principal-dijo Hermione riendo desparpajadamente.

-¡Verdad¡Ese maldito escalón¡Quién no se habrá caído ahí!

-¡Ron!-gritó Hermione feliz-Ron todavía no se ha caído. Me acuerdo que una vez, Harry quería realizar un plan para que Ron tropezara y así se cayera y parara de ser tan egocéntrico. ¡Porque no paraba de gritar una y otra vez que él era mejor que nadie porque todavía no se había caído!

-¿Y qué pasó?-preguntó Zack riéndose

-Él nos pilló justo cuando intentábamos hacer una pequeña maqueta de la escalera para ver donde pondríamos el muelle que le haría caer y engancharse. Fue muy divertido.-reía ella-¿te has caído alguna vez más dentro del castillo?

-¡Oh, sí!-exclamó el chico- Supongo que las de Quidditch no cuentan, pero igualmente me metí una buena en el lago el año pasado.

-¡Qué original¿Te caíste en el agua?-preguntó ella a carcajadas

-¡Oye¡Esa caída me dolió!-dijo él fingiendo enfadarse-Me resbale al ir a empujar a mi primo.

-¿Tu primo?-preguntó extrañada-¿Tienes un primo en Hogwarts?

-Claro, Ben Bynes, va a mi misma clase. Seguro que lo reconocerías, se parece mucho a mí, solo que su pelo es más oscuro.

-Supongo que lo habré visto en alguna parte.

-Ya que salió el tema de mi primo, te querría pedir un favor.

-Espero que no tenga que ver conmigo-dijo ella bromeando-Ya tengo suficiente con un Bynes.

-No, no es contigo-le sonrió él-Digamos que a mi primo le gusta, bueno, sí, supongo que se le puede llamar gustar, eh, Pansy Parkinson.

-¡Qué!-exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No, para nada-dijo ella nerviosa-Solo que, no creo que sea un buen momento para que ella salga con alguien.

-Bueno, en tal caso, podríamos salir los cuatro¿La semana que viene quizá? Así mi primo la conoce y ella no estará sola.

-Claro, y tú y yo también nos volveremos a ver¿no?

-Me has leído la mente-dijo él fanfarrón.

Hermione le sonrió. Pesaba que la noche sería más aburrida o más incómoda, pero después de hablar de varias cosas¡incluso de caídas, había llegado el tema de Pansy, y no le gustaba para nada. O sea, lo que menos le hacía falta a la rubia era llevarse una desilusión o algo por el estilo, además estaba casi segura de que sentía algo por Harry, y dudaba de que quisiera tener algo con un chico después de lo de Ledger.

-¿Te ha gustado la cena?-le preguntó él.- Aunque en realidad quería preguntarte si te lo has pasado bien conmigo.

-Las dos cosas han estado muy bien-le dijo ella amablemente.

-Está bien, entonces pagaré.

Zack se levantó rápidamente y corrió para levantarle a la silla a Hermione. Lentamente se dirigieron al piso inferior y tras unas palabras simpáticas con Miles tras las cuales Zack pagó la cuenta, salieron a la calle.

-Hace un poco de frío-dijo Zack-¿Te acompaño a algún lado¿A Hogwarts?

-Puedes acompañarme a ala heladería, Florean Fortescue mis amigos me esperan allí.

Los dos se dispusieron a hablar mientras paseaban despacio hacia el lugar indicado.

La noche, oscura y despejada, pero con una leve brisa otoñal, les hacía saber que estaban en Noviembre. En las callejuelas todavía había personas cerrando sus comercios o simplemente paseando como ellos.

-Allí están-señaló Hermione a un grupo de personas en una de las mesas de la heladería-Supongo que nos veremos por Hogwarts.

-Espero que a partir de ahora me saludes-le sonrió.

-Tenlo por seguro. Y si no lo hago, llámame la atención, puede que en ese momento esté en las nubes, como casi todas las mañanas.

-¡Quien lo diría¡Hermione Granger despistada yendo a clases!

-¡Hey! Incluso yo tengo mis momentos de despiste-le sonrió ella burlona.

Zack no le contestó. Solo le sonreía, así que ella también lo hizo. Pero poco a poco, Zack se fue acercando hacia ella y antes de darse cuenta la había besado. Ella no pudo hacer más que contestarle, aunque el beso pronto se acabó al separarse el chico. Solo fue una unión momentánea de labios, del cual, a continuación, el chico se despidió con la mano y se alejó con las manos metidas en los boldillos.

Hermione, anonadada, se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos y se dejó caer en una silla.

-Me ha besado-murmuró trastornada tocándose los labios.

-Ya lo hemos visto-dijeron Luna y Ginny felices.

La chica pasó de rostro en rostro. Sus amigas estaban felices, campantes y con cara de cotillas sin remedio. Pansy estaba sonriéndole levemente. Ron le miraba desconcertado y amenazador. ¡No tenía remedio! Blaise¡Blaise la miraba pícaramente! Malfoy la miraba…

¿Cómo la miraba el chico? Va, pasemos a Harry. ¡Un momento¡Harry la miraba como Malfoy¡Aquellas miradas eran…¡Eran de ¿sorpresa! Intentaban escudriñar en su propia mirada. ¡Ja! Vaya par…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó a su sala común y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y caminar unos pocos pasos sobre el suelo de madera. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus pies y suspiró relajada al notar bajo las plantas de los pies la fría superficie.

Dejó el chal y los zapatos cerca de la mesa y se derrumbó en uno de los sofás. Sabía que era él, cuando la puerta sonó al cerrase. Pronto, el chico estaba en su misma situación. Aunque hay que puntualizar que su excusa era el cansancio y la el era la vaguedad.

-¿Te has divertido con D. "Mira como brilla mi pelo"?-se burló el chico.

Era tonta al pensar que el rubito insolente no iba a comenzar con algo como aquello.

-¿Y tú has fornicado con algunas de las Dña." Mira como muevo el culo"?

-Pues la verdad es que no. He estado con tus amiguitos. Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.

-No me digas. ¿Y de qué habéis hablado¿De chicas o de Quidditch?

-¿Y tú con tu noviecito¿De libros o de libros? Ah, no espera¿Quizás de…libros?

-Ja. Ja, pero no le veo la gracia. Zack representa el chico perfecto. Es inteligente, y guapo.

-Yo también soy inteligente y guapo-añadió el chico sentándose mejor en su asiento.

-Ya, pero a ti te odio y a él no. Creo que incluso me está empezando a gustar.

-Seguro que besa como el culo-susurró el chico.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Que seguro que besa como el culo!-exclamó sin cortarse.

-Perdona, pero ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a asumir que me ha besado así que disculpa si todavía no le he dado esa puntuación que tu tanto deseas para burlarte de el.

-¿Por qué¿Tan mal lo ha hecho?

-¡Cállate! Pero, lo siento, no me acordaba de que hablaba con Dn. "Soy el mejor besando, fornicando y haciendo todo lo que tu quieras, menos enamorarme"

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi filosofía Granger?-gruó el chico-Yo vivo mi vida.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero algún día te enamorarás y lo peor de todo es que será locamente y no te dejará vivir.-dijo la chica levantándose.

-¿Te crees importante insinuando mi futuro o algo así?-se levantó el de pronto.

-Solo he dicho le verdad, pero si se supone que no crees en el amor y menos en mí, ignórame y no me hagas caso.-se dirigió hacia la mesa para coger el chal y los zapatos.

Vio como el chico subía las escaleras.

-¿Llevas puesto vaqueros?-preguntó directamente haciendo que el chico se volviese.

-¡Sí¡Algún problema!

Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que la chico le había afectado lo que le había dicho, aunque no sabía si era para bien o para mal. Se podía notar que ninguno tenía muchas ganas de discutir.

-No, solo que, te quedan bien-murmuró la chica, aunque era evidente que el lo había escuchado.

-A ti también te queda bien el vestido-le dijo el chico pasados unos segundos, y se volvió hacia su dormitorio ignorando el hecho de que Hermione se había sonrosado.

Hermione también se fue hacia el suyo y soltando los accesorios sobre una silla, se desvistió y colocó el vestido estirado sobre la cama. Tomó una toalla y colocándosela sobre la ropa interior de se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó estática al ver como dicho lugar estaba ya ocupado. Allí se encontraba el rubio agachado sobre el lavabo sin camisa, solo en esos maravillosos vaqueros. El chico se levantó al escuchar la intromisión y su rostro se desencajó al ver quien era y en que situación estaba.

Hermione pudo distinguir como gotas de agua resbalaban sobre su cabeza hacia su cara, así que supuso que se habría enjuagado la cabeza o algo así.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó ella nerviosa por la cercanía.

-Eh, lavarme la cabeza-le contestó el como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo, y aunque le hubiera gustado que su tono sonara más brusco, sonó demasiado natural.

-Ah.-dijo ella colocándose bien la toalla que comenzaba a caerse, lo que originó que el chico la observara detenidamente.

-¿Y tú?-le preguntó el también sonando estúpido.

-Eh, venía a ducharme-dijo ella.

-Ah.

La conversación era estúpida y sin sentido, pero por alguna razón que desconocían, ninguno de los dos se movió de su posición o dijo algo hiriente, por mucho que alguno, en el fondo, quisiera.

No fue consciente de cómo, solo sabia que instantes después ella se había apoyado inconscientemente en el marco de la puerta y la estaba besando. Si le había tomado por sorpresa no lo demostró, es mas, había reaccionado como si ella misma lo estuviera deseando.Se había olvidado de la toalla; ahora sus manos se dedicaban a revolverle el pelo por la parte de la nuca, y las de el se centraban en agarrarla por la cintura.

Notaba como las gotas que resbalaba por su pelo se pegaban a su rostro lo que hacia la escena más sensual.La lengua del chico se movía con maestría dentro de su boca, mas ella jugaba con sus finos labios succionándolos.

Igual de rápido que estaban en esa posición se separaron. Hermione estaba sonrosada y nerviosa, y las pálidas mejillas del chico contaban con un poco de color atípico en el. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y brillantes, lo que incitaba a volver a ser besados.

Pero un nuevo beso no se dio. Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron expectantes. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que ocurrir a continuación?Ninguno de los dos lo sabían, así que, con una nueva mirada y acordando que eso había sido un lapsos, un deslice, cada uno se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación.

Mas la puerta sonó fuerte y cortante, por lo que Hermione fue a abrir. Jamás pensó encontrar a la persona que, justo en ese momento, era básicamente un estorbo, principalmente por lo que había sucedido antaño.

-¡Zack¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la chica entre sorprendida y enfadada, aunque esto ultimo bastante disimulado, a la vez que intentaba taparse bien con la toalla.

-Siento presentarme aquí a estas horas Hermione, solo quería darte tu bolso; se te olvidó en el restaurante y volví a por el.

-OH-murmuró la chica un poco avergonzaba por su repentino enfado hacia el chico cuando el solo le había triado su bolso olvidado.

-Bueno, supongo que me voy-le dijo el chico un poco nervioso por la escasa vestimenta de la chica-Nos vemos mañana.

A continuación, y sin poder evitarlo de nuevo, el chico volvió a besarla seca y dulcemente, aunque la chica no lo sintió. Zack desapareció por el pasillo y cuando la chica cerró la puerta de la sala escuchó como otra puerta, en el piso superior, se cerraba bruscamente derrochando ira e irritación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues, la verdad es que este capitulo estaba escritoe ntero menos la escena del final, la cual no creo k me haya quedadoi muy bien, pero pensaba que ya era hora de subir el capitulo.

El capi 10 os gustara porque bastantes verdades se descubren, mejor dicho se revelan.

Para los que queriais ya un beso entre la pareja principal, ahi lo teneis. A partir de ahora voy a unirlos mas y van a aparecer mas escenas entre ellos.

besos

se despide

abewll

gracias por todo


End file.
